


Заповедник

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Волчий заповедник семьи Хейл не только для волков.Оказывается, он подходит и для Стилински.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740541) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



На четвёртый день жизни в Бикон-Хиллз Стайлз просыпается, когда отец стучит в дверь его спальни.

— Стайлз! Вылезай из постели. Тебе пора в школу!

Так вот где сегодня их отношения отца и сына. Его отец снова достиг стадии «Я нахрен не шучу». Ещё несколько дней, и он вернётся к стадии «Я не буду давить на тебя». Последняя нравится Стайлзу гораздо больше, чем «Я даже смотреть на тебя не могу», которая фактически определила большую часть последних восьми месяцев.

Всё тело болит, когда он вылезает из постели, но Стайлз к этому привык. Всегда нужно какое-то время, чтобы начать двигаться снова после того, как накануне его прихватило. Он не утруждает себя душем. Просто вытаскивает свежую одежду из одной из распакованных коробок и надевает. Эта красная толстовка последняя. Он натягивает капюшон, хотя всё ещё находится в доме, и думает, что нет, нет, он не может сегодня пойти в школу.

Он направляется вниз.

Когда он последний раз был на кухне? Вчера? За день до этого? Отец добился больших успехов в распаковывании коробок. Стайлзу требуется три попытки выяснить, где сейчас обитают стаканы.

Он наливает себе апельсиновый сок, пока отец высыпает хлопья.

— Я думал отвезти тебя в школу, — говорит отец. — Сходить с тобой в администрацию и всё объяснить.

Он неопределённо машет.

— Я и сам могу доехать. — Теперь у него есть «джип». На самом деле он его ещё не проверял, но машина была частью попытки отца подкупить его, чтобы переехать сюда, в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Ты не поведёшь эту штуку, пока я не проверю её должным образом, — говорит ему отец.

Это просто предлог, и они оба это знают. Если отец буквально не проводит его в школу, он ни за что и никуда не пойдёт.

— Пап, — говорит Стайлз, его голос дрожит.

— Нет. — Лицо Джона Стилински застывает. — Ты должен это сделать, Стайлз. И чем дольше ты будете ждать, тем труднее будет.

Стайлз смотрит на хлопья, лишь бы отец не видел слёз.

— Но это будет отстой.

Отец протягивает руку и обхватывает ладонь Стайлза, отчего ложка стучит по столу.

— Да ладно тебе, парень. Забыл, какой ты крутой?

Нет, думает Стайлз, но ты забыл, какой я урод?

***

Женщина в школьном офисе улыбается слишком ярко, когда видит Стайлза, и слишком запоздало. Стайлз горбится на пластиковом стуле и проводит языком по внутренней стороне нижней губы. Там полоска шрама, которая кажется толстой, как верёвка. Стайлз знакомится с директором, заместителем директора и психологом. Все они заверяют его и отца в школьной политике борьбы с издевательствами, а также в учёте того времени, которое Стайлз пропустил в предыдущей школе, и том, что главное в Старшей школе Бикон-Хиллз — общность, инклюзивность и ещё сотни других вещей, которые не будут стоить ни черта, когда Стайлз окажется в реальном классе. Или, что ещё хуже, в раздевалке.

Отец обнимает его и обещает, что он может звонить, если что-нибудь будет нужно.

И Стайлз хочет сказать, что да, ему нужно не быть здесь, но вместо этого он кивает и наблюдает за отцом, каким-то незнакомым в этой коричневой вместо тёмно-синей униформе, пока тот направляется к выходу.

Первый урок Стайлза — химия.

Он входит в класс и отдаёт учителю пропуск за опоздание.

— Мистер… — говорит учитель и хмурится, глядя на имя. — Мистер Стилински. Добро пожаловать в город Бикон-Хиллз. Это учебный кабинет, а не наркопритон. Снимите капюшон.

Кровь Стайлза превращается в лёд.

— Срань господня, — говорит один из учеников в тишине, которая следует за этим. — Что случилось с его лицом?

***

Случилось то, что детектив Джон Стилински вёл дело. Какой-то картель или типа того. Стайлз не знал подробностей, как бы ни приставал к отцу. Но эти парни были страшными, ясно? Достаточно страшными, чтобы все, кто работал над делом, и их семьи получили список советов по безопасности. Проверьте свой автомобиль, прежде чем завести его. Меняйте свой распорядок дня. Меняйте путь домой. Убедитесь, что за вами никто не следит. Не открывайте дверь, если не знаете, кто это.

Не открывайте дверь, если не знаете, кто это.

Не…

Когда в дверь позвонили, отца не было дома, но Стайлз ожидал доставку посылки.

Когда всё закончилось, они вытащили его на балкон квартиры на третьем этаже, где он жил, и опрокинули через край.

***

Стайлз бегом покидает школу, от слёз расплывается в глазах, и паника угрожает задушить его, удавить. У него нет машины, и он даже не знает, как добраться до дома или до участка шерифа. Он оказывается на поле позади школы, и ему просто нужно уйти, а там деревья. Лес, в котором можно затеряться, и это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Ему нужно побыть одному.

Он спотыкается о деревья, натягивая капюшон на лицо.

***

Окей.

Идиот.

Стайлз уверен, что потерялся. Прошло всего несколько часов, так что отец ещё не потерял его, если только не позвонили со школы, но на телефоне нет пропущенных звонков, а сигнал всё ещё ловит, так что он не совсем потерялся, верно? В телефоне есть GPS. Стайлз бы предпочёл самостоятельно найти выход из леса, чем заставлять отца организовывать поиски. На сегодня уже достаточно катастрофы, не стоит добавлять к ней поиски и спасение.

Он не вернётся в школу.

Он садится на покрытое мхом бревно и дрожит от холода. Возится с телефоном, ловя отражение лица в серебряном чехле, когда вертит его в руках. С тех пор как это случилось, он не смотрел на своё лицо. Просто быстрый взгляд время от времени. Его каждый раз шокирует, как оно ужасно. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь был грёбаной супермоделью — ха! — но теперь выглядит так, словно он — история происхождения суперзлодея или типа того.

И каждый раз, когда он видит шрамы, то чувствует это снова и снова. Каждый порез. Расходящиеся кожу и мышцы. Лезвие, вонзающееся в щёку. Силу, стоящую за этим.

Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, и он роняет телефон на землю, прежде чем поддаётся искушению посмотреть.

Он наклоняется, делает глубокий вдох и пытается не забывать задерживать дыхание.

Здесь очень тихо. Мирно.

Он не хочет возвращаться. Он хочет остаться здесь и просто… просто остановиться. Просто прекратить. Просто закрыть глаза и никогда больше их не открывать.

Стайлз последние восемь месяцев ходил на терапию. Он знает, что такое пассивное суицидальное мышление. Просто ему никогда не хватало смелости спросить своих терапевтов, почему они считают это такой плохой идеей. Что такого, если он просто остановится? Если всё просто закончится? А потом он думает о вине, которая медленно давила на отца последние восемь месяцев, и знает, что никогда не сможет оставить своего отца. Не так.

Он делает ещё один глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание.

Чувствует, как паника отступает.

Окей.

Ладно, наверное, нужно позвонить отцу.

Он тянется к телефону, но его нет. Его здесь нет. Он падает на четвереньки и копается в ворохе листьев. Он уронил его, не бросал, но его, блядь, тут нет.

Нет. Он не будет из-за этого паниковать. Ему просто нужно успокоиться и посмотреть ещё раз, потому что…

За спиной хрустит ветка, острая и сухая, как ломающаяся кость. Стайлз поворачивается, приземляясь задницей на сырую землю.

Волк делает шаг вперёд.

***

— Нет, — обращается Стайлз ко Вселенной. — Нет, я ведь только что, блядь, решил, что не собираюсь убивать себя, не делай этого!

Волк рычит на него, тонкие губы приподнимаются, показывая массивные клыки.

Блядь.

***

От волков не убегают. Или это от медведей? Стайлз хотел бы вспомнить. А ещё он хотел бы не сидеть на заднице, чтобы залезть на дерево или что-то вроде того. Но он уверен, что любое внезапное движение приведёт к его немедленной мучительной смерти.

Он медленно поджимает ноги к груди и обхватывает их руками. Зарывается лицом в колени и закрывает глаза.

Может быть, если он просидит так несколько минут, волк заскучает и уйдёт?

Горячее дыхание касается его дрожащих рук.

Дерьмо.

Волк прямо здесь.

***

— Это послание твоему отцу, пацан, — сказал один из парней, когда Стайлз умолял их остановиться.

Это не то послание, которое они собирались отправить, догадывается он. Он не должен был пережить падение на землю. Но это всё равно послание. Стайлз видит это каждый раз, когда отец смотрит на него.

Столько грёбаной вины.

Это невыносимо для них обоих. Иногда по ночам, когда отец приходит в его комнату, садится на кровать и гладит его по волосам, как маленького ребёнка, Стайлз притворяется спящим. Он прислушивается к дыханию отца, и требуются все силы, лишь бы не заплакать.

Иногда он с криком просыпается от ночных кошмаров, и отцу приходится удерживать его, и голос отца срывается каждый раз, когда тот снова и снова обещает, что теперь он в безопасности. Он в безопасности. Всё кончено.

Но на самом деле это никогда не закончится, верно? Не когда Стайлзу всё ещё приходится принимать душ, завесив полотенцем зеркало в ванной.

Не когда каждый день кто-то оглядывается на него, или резко вдыхает, или прямо посреди химии говорит: «Срань господня. Что случилось с его лицом?»

***

Когда волк крепко сжимает челюсти вокруг запястья Стайлза, расцепляя руки, Стайлз уверен, что это своего рода прелюдия к нападению. За исключением того, что волк мягко дёргает и тихо рычит, когда Стайлз не двигается.

— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз дрожащим от слёз голосом. — Хочешь, чтобы я встал?

Волк снова дёргает его за запястье.

Стайлз неловко поднимается на ноги.

Волк не ослабляет хватку. Просто снова дёргает, и Стайлз спотыкается.

***

— Ты же не собираешься меня съесть, правда? — спрашивает Стайлз некоторое время спустя.

Волк пыхтит и, наконец, отпускает запястье. Волчьи слюни. Стайлз вытирает их о толстовку.

— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает Стайлз, оглядывая лес. Местность вокруг выглядит точно так же, как и предыдущую милю, но Стайлз — городской парень. Не настолько городской парень, чтобы считать происходящее здесь так или иначе нормальным, но эй, он примет это. Волк не собирается разорвать ему глотку, и для Стайлза этого достаточно.

Волк пробегает несколько футов, затем останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлза. Он склоняет голову набок.

— Да, да, — говорит Стайлз, и улыбка сама собой растекается по лицу. — Я иду.

***

Наконец они подходят к забору из металлической сетки и идут вдоль него, пока не достигают ворот. На воротах выцветшая вывеска с надписью «ВОЛЧИЙ ЗАПОВЕДНИК СЕМЬИ ХЕЙЛ».

— Ты привёл меня в волчий заповедник? — спрашивает волка Стайлз. — Серьёзно, чувак? — Волк рычит на него, потом поднимает голову и воет.

От этого звука по спине Стайлза пробегает дрожь. Так громко. Он чувствует, как вой отдаётся эхом, хотя звуку здесь просто не от чего отражаться. Только деревья. Но это невероятно и более чем пугающе.

Несколько мгновений спустя с другой стороны забора к ним бежит женщина. Она темноволосая, лет двадцати с небольшим, на ней рубашка цвета хаки с тем же логотипом, что и на вывеске.

— Ты опять выбрался? — требовательно спрашивает она, открывая ворота, и Стайлз понимает, что она разговаривает с волком. — Мама будет в бешенстве!

Волк пыхтит.

Девушка вспыхивает, когда замечает Стайлза, словно внезапно вспоминает, что разговаривать с волком — это странно. Как будто Стайлз в том положении, чтобы судить. Её взгляд скользит по его лицу, но в нём не появляется внезапная жалость или отвращение.

— Привет, — говорит она, открывая калитку. — Я Лора. Лора Хейл.

— Стайлз Стилински, — произносит он. — Я заблудился в лесу, и, кажется, ваш волк меня спас?

Лора толкает волка коленом, когда тот проходит мимо.

— Да, он это умеет.

Волк рычит и щёлкает челюстью рядом с ней.

— Нарушитель спокойствия, — представляет его Лора, а затем улыбается Стайлзу. — Хочешь зайти в дом? Позвонить?

Стайлз нервно теребит шнуровку на толстовке.

— Да. Пожалуйста. — Волк идёт с ними до самого дома.

***

Отец не рад, что Стайлз сбежал из школы.

— Я же говорил, если понадоблюсь — звони.

Ещё он не доволен ценой замены потерянного телефона, но обещает, что в выходные они пойдут и купят новый. Стайлз не жалуется. Всё равно ему некому звонить.

Тем не менее он счастлив встретить Талию Хейл, маму Лоры, особенно когда она говорит, что они ищут волонтёров для помощи в заповеднике. Стайлз неожиданно для самого себя почти сразу же вызывается волонтёром, но он не против. Волки классные, правда? И он хотел бы снова увидеть своего волка. Лора сказала ему, что в следующий раз, когда он придёт, то сможет встретиться с остальными членами семьи. Некоторые из них сейчас на работе в городе, некоторые в школе, а её дядя Питер и её брат Дерек где-то недалеко. Стайлз считает, это означает, что они делают все необходимые в волчьем заповеднике дела каждый день.

Стайлз не очень хорошо сходится с новыми людьми, но Лора и Талия кажутся милыми, и было бы круто приходить сюда и узнавать больше о волках и всяком другом. Так что да, он считает, что справится со встречей с остальными Хейлами.

Он обещает вернуться на экскурсию по этому месту на следующий день.

Они с отцом возвращаются в город. Стайлз ждёт в машине, пока отец забирает пиццу на ранний ужин, и натягивает капюшон. Кажется, что так слишком жарко и тесно после часов, проведённых в лесу, когда ветер щекочет шею.

Может быть, он не будет ходить в капюшоне всё время. Типа, только вокруг дома и всё такое.

— Значит, тебя спас волк? — спрашивает отец позже, когда они доедают пиццу.

Стайлз запихивает в рот кусочек пепперони.

— Это странно, правда? Мне кажется, они одомашнены или что-то вроде того? Ты можешь приручить волка?

— Чёрт его знает, — отвечает отец, улыбаясь, и Стайлз понимает, что это их первый за несколько месяцев разговор не о его травмах, или выздоровлении, или будущем.

— Мы уже распаковали DVD? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, но думаю, я знаю, в какой они коробке, — говорит отец.

— Круто. Мы должны что-нибудь посмотреть сегодня вечером.

Улыбка отца становится шире, и Стайлз думает, что он, возможно, смаргивает слёзы.

— Звучит здорово, ребёнок.

***

На следующее утро, когда Стайлз открывает входную дверь, он видит на крыльце свой телефон. Корпус слегка поцарапан там, где клыки сжимали его слишком сильно, и экран покрыт слюной, но он работает.

Стайлз смеётся, потому что это просто безумие.

Оказывается, ему в жизни не помешает немного безумия.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда следующим утром Стайлз возвращается в школу — ничто не говорит о катастрофе лучше, чем вторая попытка произвести первое впечатление, верно? — на пути к шкафчику у него начинается приступ паники. Отец, который снова с ним, ведёт его прямо в кабинет медсестры. Можно быть уверенным, что отец уже разобрался, как туда дойти.

— Ладно, парень, — говорит он, присаживаясь перед ним, пока Стайлз пытается вспомнить, как втягивать кислород в лёгкие. — Просто дыши, хорошо? Просто продолжай дышать.

Стайлз помнит, как отец говорил что-то подобное восемь месяцев назад, только тогда — он чертовски уверен — не был так спокоен.

Стайлз кивает и закрывает глаза.

Кабинет медсестры — маленькая комната с несколькими кушетками, разделёнными перегородками. Стайлз думает, что он единственный пациент, пока из-за перегородки не появляется голова парня. У него тёмные встревоженные глаза и растрёпанные волосы.

— Одолжить мой ингалятор? — Затем он замечает форму отца Стайлза, и его глаза становятся ещё шире, как будто он только что предложил Стайлзу крэк. — Эм.

— Это не приступ астмы, — говорит отец Стайлза.

Парень снова исчезает за перегородкой, и Стайлз слышит быстрый пшик ингалятора.

Отец Стайлза закатывает глаза.

Стайлз издаёт тихий смешок.

— По-моему, ты скучаешь по своему прежнему классу, — наконец говорит отец.

— Могу я теперь пойти домой? — спрашивает Стайлз, его голос срывается. — Это не сработает. В смысле, я _пытался_.

Отец внезапно стареет. Он встаёт, и Стайлз может поклясться, что слышит, как скрипят его суставы.

— Ребёнок, — говорит он, и его голос звучит так _беспомощно_. — Я не хочу давить на тебя, Стайлз. Господи, я не хочу, но мы говорили об этом. Я, и ты, и Кирстен.

Кирстен была его психотерапевтом в Лос-Анджелесе. И всё ещё оставалась им, как полагает Стайлз, до тех пор, пока он не навестил другого, к которому она его направила. Стайлзу она нравилась, потому что не настаивала на том, чтобы её называли доктором Хэнли, а ещё она больше походила на студентку колледжа, чем на кого-то ещё. Отец волновался, что ей недостаёт опыта, но Стайлзу было легче общаться с ней, чем с кем-то, кого он видел в те первые месяцы.

— Мне не разрешают надевать капюшон на уроке, — говорит Стайлз, чувствуя, как по лицу катятся горячие слёзы.

— Стайлз, — отвечает отец, его лицо словно осыпается. — Капюшон не…

Не имеет значения, Стайлз знает. Не когда рядом люди, как в классе. Но _кажется_ , что всё именно так. Как будто он может натянуть капюшон и спрятаться. И не быть настолько беззащитным. Ему это нужно.

Стайлз слышит тихие голоса из-за перегородки. Астматик, догадывается он, и школьная медсестра.

— Пап. — Он пытается говорить тихо, но из-за паники становится всё труднее и труднее. — Мне нужно вернуться домой! _Пожалуйста!_

— Окей. — Отец проводит рукой по лбу, как делает всегда, когда нервничает. — Ладно, давай отвезём тебя домой.

***

Отец должен работать, так что дома Стайлз предоставлен сам себе. Он несколько часов спит, а затем проводит время за распаковкой кое-каких своих вещей и относит пустые коробки вниз, чтобы позже отец от них избавился. Он не агорафоб, не совсем, но он не любит открывать двери, когда отца нет дома, даже если нужно просто выйти и выбросить коробки в гараж. Вместо этого он оставляет их на кухне, затем идёт и начинает распаковывать остальные вещи в столовой.

Обеденный сервиз, завёрнутый в газету. Стайлз не помнит, когда им пользовались в последний раз. Он принадлежал матери, думает он. На красивых голубых цветах отпечаталась газетная краска, поэтому Стайлз моет посуду, прежде чем убрать её в буфет. Есть и другие наборы, которые он не узнаёт и не знает, откуда они взялись. Стеклянное блюдо. Странный серебряный контейнер с лопаточкой, который выглядит очень старым и, возможно, использовался для сахара или чего-то ещё? Пара изящных чайных чашек, хрупких, как яичная скорлупа, которые, должно быть, были подарены, потому что он не мог представить, чтобы кто-то из родителей купил подобное.

Когда он заканчивает, в гостиной остаётся ещё одна или две коробки, но Стайлз не хочет их трогать. Он не знает, куда отец упаковал фотоальбомы или семейные фотографии. Он больше не хочет видеть, как выглядел раньше. И он не уверен, что сможет смотреть на маму.

Вместо этого он плюхается на диван.

Это нормально — быть одному, когда не нужно, чтобы на него смотрели люди. Когда он один, то может просто жить в своей голове и забыть о шрамах. Он снова может быть просто Стайлзом, а не тем грустным существом, на которое смотрят люди и делают сочувственные лица.

Он берёт ноутбук с кофейного столика, где оставил его ранее, и некоторое время изучает онлайн-обучение. Он почти уверен, что хочет именно этого. В конце концов, это примерно то же самое, чем он занимался в больнице, а потом дома. Единственная разница в том, что он будет получать задания по Интернету, не вынуждая отца собирать их, когда его друзья перестали их приносить.

С ним было трудно общаться первые несколько месяцев. Он не винит их за то, что они не хотели быть рядом. Он бы на их месте тоже слинял от самого себя, будь такой вариант. Он думал об этом. Есть причина, по которой отец до сих пор хранит болеутоляющие в сейфе для оружия. Стайлз не пробовал, но думал об этом, и какое-то время граница была довольно размытой.

Он снова думает о волке. Как тот зарычал, когда он сказал, что решил не убивать себя. Животные могут перенимать эмоциональное расстройство, верно? Это то, что они умеют. Особенно животные из заповедника, которые, возможно, привыкли к людям и не видят в них ходячий Хэппи-Мил?

Он достаёт из кармана телефон и ощупывает на корпусе вмятины от клыков.

Да, но _это_ ненормально.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Стайлз последний раз чувствовал покалывающее ожидание чего угодно, а не только лишь страх, но сейчас он действительно с нетерпением ждёт поездки в заповедник и встречи с волками.

Ну ладно, с одним волком.

Ему интересно, сможет ли он отличить его от других.

***

Старый синий «джип», в который Стайлз влюбился ещё онлайн, издаёт ужасный звук во время переключения с первой на вторую передачу и вздрагивает так, будто вот-вот умрёт, но потом успокаивается и переключается со второй на третью намного плавнее. Поездка до заповедника Хейлов занимает около двадцати минут, и по крайней мере пять из них Стайлз едет в обратную сторону, потому что пропустил поворот и ему пришлось остановиться на обочине и свериться с картой на телефоне.

Он сказал Лоре и Талии, что приедет после школы, так что он, наверное, немного рановато, когда, наконец, добирается до места. Заповедник выглядит совсем по-другому, если добираться к нему от главного входа. Тут есть небольшая парковка для посетителей, информационный центр и вывеска с указанием времени, когда можно прийти посмотреть кормёжку или послушать лекции и прочее. Сейчас середина недели, так что сегодня только один сеанс, и Стайлз его уже пропустил. Его «джип» — единственная машина на стоянке.

От парковки до входа в заповедник есть дорога прямо возле информационного центра. Однако дорога продолжается вправо, и она помечена как частная. Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и идёт по частной дороге. Дорога круто поворачивает, и Стайлз снова видит дом Хейлов. Это большое место. Несколько машин припаркованы у входа. Газон немного зарос, но Стайлзу нравится. Так он плавно перетекает в лес.

Лора открывает дверь и выходит на крыльцо прежде, чем Стайлз успевает до него добраться. Её улыбка такая же широкая и приветливая, как он помнит.

— Стайлз, привет! Где ты припарковался? — Она не ждёт ответа. — В следующий раз паркуйся здесь, хорошо?

— Окей.

Она смотрит на него с улыбкой.

— Хочешь посмотреть на волков?

***

Экскурсия по заповеднику оказывается довольно короткой. Почти весь день волки бродят по обширным вольерам и подходят ближе, только когда приходит время кормления. Это лесные волки, узнаёт Стайлз, хотя среди них есть несколько засланных казачков. По сути Хейлы создали собственную стаю волков, спасённых из ловушек или дорожно-транспортных происшествий, но более половины живущих тут сейчас волков родились в заповеднике. Конечная цель состоит в том, чтобы либо реабилитировать всех волков, либо подготовить их к жизни в дикой природе.

— Значит, вы управляете заповедником, чтобы у вас не было заповедника? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— В общем-то да, — соглашается Лора. — Но волки у нас никогда не кончаются, благодаря неосторожным водителям и охотникам.

Стайлз смотрит через забор. Вдалеке он видит серую фигуру, пробирающуюся сквозь деревья.

— Значит, они _дикие_?

— Конечно, так оно и есть.

Стайлз нащупывает в кармане помятый чехол для телефона.

— Но этот вчера…

— Римус, — говорит Лора, в ухмылке приподнимая уголки губ.

— Как в Гарри Поттере?

— А как же ещё?

Стайлз улыбается и смотрит на пальцы ног. 

— Но он ведь не дикий, правда?

— Нет, — отвечает Лора. — Он совсем другой.

Стайлз цепляется пальцами за сетку забора.

— Где он?

— О, думаю, он где-то поблизости, — неопределённо говорит Лора.

Стайлз хочет спросить её о телефоне, но это звучит слишком безумно, верно?

Да уж.

Это слишком безумно.

***

— Ладно, — говорит Лора, открывая дверь флигеля. — Извини за запах. — Он ударяет Стайлзу в нос. Не мерзкий, конечно, но сильный. Как в мясной лавке.

— Итак, здесь мы разделываем мясо для волков, — объясняет Лора, махнув на скамейку из нержавеющей стали.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на ножи, свисающие со стойки над скамейкой, и его сердце замирает.

— Нет, — говорит он. Он чувствует, как кровь сходит с лица. Чувствует, как лезвие режет-режет- _режет_ , пока кожа не расходится на части. — Н-нет.

А потом он убегает.  
***  
Где-то на тропинке между флигелем и информационным центром Стайлз спотыкается, и пара сильных рук ловит его.

— Стайлз! — кричит Лора где-то далеко позади. — Стайлз!

Стайлз пытается оттолкнуть мужчину.

— Эй, всё в порядке, — говорит тот. — Стайлз, верно? Просто дыши, Стайлз. Просто дыши.

***

Он хочет домой, но Лора и её отец, Джеймс, его не отпускают. Вместо этого они ведут его обратно к дому. Талия встречает их на крыльце с серьёзным выражением лица, и через несколько мгновений Стайлз оказывается в гостиной с чашкой горячего сладкого чая в руках.

Он слышит, как где-то поблизости тихими голосами разговаривают Хейлы.

Он наклоняет голову, натягивая капюшон, и старается не плакать.

Это была ошибка. Глупая, глупая ошибка.

Стайлз слышит цокот когтей по деревянному полу и поднимает голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы разлить чай по всему журнальному столику, когда к нему подходит волк. Волк. В грёбаном _доме_.

Волк обходит лужицу пролитого чая, потом садится на корточки и пыхтит на Стайлза.

— Римус? — спрашивает он тихим голосом.

Волк фыркает, потом наклоняется вперёд и лезет мордой ему в лицо.

Стайлз слишком потрясён, чтобы двигаться. Это как очень большая собака, да? Очень большая собака, которая может вырвать ему глотку. Что ж, ладно, обыкновенная большая собака тоже могла бы это сделать. Но собаки не волки. Собаки не вызывают на закорках мозга взрыв белого шума и первобытный инстинкт, который кричит ему бежать от хищника.

Он неуверенно протягивает руку и касается густой шерсти на волчьей шее. Он думает, что урчание, которое слышится в ответ, звучит как одобрение. Если только это не рычание. Что, чёрт возьми, Стайлз знает о волках?

— О, боже мой, — говорит Талия с раздражённым пыхтением, которое не сильно отличается от волчьего. — Ты пугаешь бедного мальчика!

На этот раз это определённо рычание.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Стайлз, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Талию. — Я имею в виду, наверное?

Выражение лица Талии смягчается.

— Он не кусается, если ты об этом.

Стайлз с облегчением вздыхает. Именно об _этом_ он и спрашивал.

Талия садится в кресло напротив дивана.

— Не возражаешь, если я задам несколько вопросов, Стайлз?

Стайлз отшатывается.

— Эм, может, мне просто уйти?

Римус плюхается на ноги Стайлза. Это уже слишком.

— Я не хочу быть навязчивой, — говорит Талия. — Твой отец, кажется, думал, что тебе понравится быть здесь волонтёром, и я хотела бы, чтобы так и было. Но очевидно, что нам нужно установить некоторые границы.

Его лицо горит.

— Я не могу находиться рядом с ножами. Или кровью. Или высотой.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Талия и _не задаёт_ больше вопросов. Стайлз уверен, что она хочет — все всегда хотят, — но она этого не делает. Когда он осмеливается снова поднять взгляд, выражение её лица не любопытное и не жалкое, в нём ничего, кроме спокойствия. Твёрдости. От неё исходит какое-то присутствие, которое каким-то образом заполняет комнату, но оно не властное. Не заставляет съёживаться. — Мы можем найти для тебя другое занятие, не связанное с приготовлением еды.

Стайлз смотрит на неё настороженно. Вот так просто?

Ничего не бывает так просто.

— Я думаю, что это была ошибка, — говорит Стайлз, игнорируя то, как Римус рычит. Он дёргает за шнурки толстовки и не может смотреть Талии в глаза. — Я хочу домой, пожалуйста.

Римус снова рычит.

***

Уже поздно, когда отец приходит с работы домой. Поздно и темно, но Стайлз не потрудился включить свет. Он сидит на новом диване в гостиной, уставившись в глухую стену, и сомневается, что двигался хоть раз за последние несколько часов.

Диван прогибается, когда отец садится рядом.

— Плохой день?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Мне звонила Талия Хейл, — говорит отец. — Она сказала, что у тебя была паническая атака в заповеднике.

Стайлз фыркает. Это не была полноценная паническая атака. Он даже не потерял сознание.

— Думаю, эм, я больше не буду туда ездить.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь, Стайлз?

Он вспоминает вес и тепло Римуса, прижимающегося к ногам.

— Я не знаю.

Отец выглядит таким усталым.

— Я знаю, что переезд сюда не исправит всё волшебным образом, Стайлз. Я это знаю. Но ты должен _попробовать_ , ребёнок. Ты не можешь прятаться в своей комнате до конца жизни.

Стайлз снова переводит взгляд на стену.

— Почему бы и нет? Это на самом деле звучит охеренно мило.

Восемь месяцев назад отец сказал бы что-нибудь о языке. Стайлз не знает, нравится ему то, что он получает поблажку, или он ненавидит это, или это просто не имеет и значения.

Отец лишь медленно выдыхает, его дыхание дрожит.

— Я собираюсь ложиться спать, — говорит Стайлз.

— Ты ел?

— Сэндвич, — лжёт Стайлз.

— Ладно. Снотворное?

— Да. — Аддерол, чтобы проснуться и быть сосредоточенным каждый день. Болеутоляющее, чтобы притупить боль в ногах и тазу после операций по установке спиц в сломанные кости и суставы. Снотворное, чтобы отправиться в небытие каждую новую ночь. Стайлз — ходячая фармакопея.

Он ждёт на диване, пока не вернётся отец со стаканом воды и одной таблеткой, и спрашивает себя, сможет ли он взломать комбинацию на сейфе, если придётся.

Он думает, что не хочет, но все его праздные мысли всегда возвращаются к этому. _Сможет ли_ он, если придётся?

Он проглатывает таблетку и думает, каким облегчением было бы не просыпаться утром.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз пропускает школу в среду и пытается снова в четверг. Он опаздывает, потому что в последнюю минуту решает, что нет, он не будет этого делать, но отец заставляет его позвонить Кирстен в Лос-Анджелес, и каким-то невероятным образом теперь он стоит в администрации и ждёт, пока они разберутся с освобождением за пропущенные классные занятия и часть химии.

— Я буду на парковке, если понадоблюсь, — говорит отец.

— Папа, у тебя работа, — бормочет Стайлз, глядя на свои ботинки.

— Я думаю проверить, в хорошем ли состоянии у всех протекторы на шинах, — отвечает отец.

— Способ найти мне друзей, — фыркает Стайлз, но приятно знать, что отец будет рядом.

Когда отец уходит, Стайлз очень, очень хочет пойти с ним. Вместо этого он направляется на химию. Почему, чёрт возьми, это всегда химия?

— Мистер Стилински, — произносит учитель. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

Он ничего не говорит насчёт того, что Стайлз сегодня в капюшоне. Стайлз занимает переднюю парту — единственное свободное место — и горбится. Требуется какое-то время, чтобы заметить, что парень рядом пытается привлечь его внимание.

— Эй, — шепчет парень. — Эй!

Стайлз поворачивает голову настолько, насколько хватает смелости.

Это парень с ингалятором в кабинете медсестры.

— Я — Скотт, — говорит он.

— Стайлз, — настороженно отвечает ему Стайлз.

Парень улыбается и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но тут учитель нависает над ними обоими.

— Хотите снова остаться после занятий, мистер МакКолл?

Это убивает продолжение разговора.

Стайлз рад.

***

Большую часть утра Стайлз пребывает в страхе перед обедом. В прежней школе он никогда не был популярен, но и не был непопулярен. Это была достаточно большая школа, чтобы с лёгкостью заблудиться в толпе. Здесь всё по-другому. Стайлз не просто какой-то ученик. Он новенький. Он калека. И он сын шерифа. Это в каком-то смысле триумвират непопулярности, верно? Новый, странный и потенциальный нарк в одном флаконе.

Стайлз встаёт в очередь за ланчем, его сердце уже колотится слишком быстро, потому что куда ему _сесть_? Он пытался осмотреться, как только вошёл в кафетерий, но он не хочет выглядеть слишком, блядь, отчаявшимся, ясно? Как будто ему _без этого_ не хватает в жизни дерьма.

Он берёт поднос и снова оборачивается, чтобы осмотреть кафетерий.

Кучка детей пялится на него, говорит о нём. Кто-то даже показывает пальцем. А потом кто-то машет со стола в дальнем углу, и это Скотт.

— Стайлз! Сюда!

Стайлз заставляет себя не идти слишком быстро. Добравшись до стола, он садится и с облегчением выдыхает.

— У нас перерыв в одно и то же время, — начинает Скотт. — Насколько это круто?

Очень круто.

Очень, блядь, круто.

Стайлз хочет плакать от облегчения. Он чувствует себя слишком плохо, чтобы даже хотя бы поесть, но он тычет вилкой в еду, и заталкивает полный рот раз или два, и слушает, как Скотт рассказывает ему всё о своей влюблённости в самую красивую девушку школы. Стайлз не отвечает, но это нормально. Скотт не возражает.

***

Стайлз сегодня не на машине, поэтому, когда занятия заканчиваются, он пишет отцу и садится на ступеньки, чтобы дождаться его. Автостоянка быстро пустеет, за исключением, конечно, Скотта, который не может завести свой грязный мотоцикл. Стайлз думает, что они теперь друзья, так? Или на пути к этому. Он подходит к нему, лямки рюкзака впиваются в плечи.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о байках? — спрашивает Скотт, сморщив нос.

— Ни черта, — отвечает Стайлз. — Но за мной приедет отец. Он может отвезти тебя домой.

— Это было бы потрясающе, — говорит Скотт с широкой улыбкой. — Твой отец новый шериф, да? — Стайлз кивает.

За те пятнадцать минут, что они ждут, Стайлз узнаёт, что мама Скотта разведена и сейчас на дневной смене в больнице, где она работает медсестрой. У Скотта проблемы с химией и историей, и из-за этого ему грозит исключение из команды по лакроссу. Не то чтобы он много играл из-за астмы. Ему нравится любая музыка, он тайно любит Кэти Перри — _не говори никому, чувак!_ — и не очень любит комиксы, но фильм про Дэдпула был чертовски весёлым, и он никогда не смотрел «Звёздные войны».

— Как ты мог никогда не видеть «Звёздных войн»? — удивлённо спрашивает Стайлз.

— Ну, просто я не смотрел новые эпизоды, потому что не смотрел старые и не знаю, кто есть кто? А потом, я не знаю, в каком порядке их нужно смотреть, а их ведь очень _много_ , понимаешь?

— Ты смотришь их в том порядке, в котором они выходили, — говорит ему Стайлз. — Это единственный способ.

Когда на стоянку въезжает машина, отец Стайлза выглядит удивлённым, заметив, что Стайлз не один, но быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Это Скотт, — представляет Стайлз. — Он учится со мной на некоторых предметах. Его байк сломался.

Стайлз забирается на заднее сиденье патрульной машины и жестом приглашает Скотта присоединиться.

— Так куда тебя подвезти, Скотт? — спрашивает отец.

Скотт смотрит на него сквозь решётку.

— Эм, я живу на Мэйпл-стрит. Круто. Жду не дождусь, когда соседи скажут маме, что меня привезли домой на полицейской машине!

Отец Стайлза смеётся.

— Хочешь, я включу сирену, когда мы окажемся на твоей улице?

— Это было бы _обалденно_!

Верный своему слову, отец Стайлза так и делает.

***

Остаток пути до дома Стайлз едет на переднем сиденье.

— Скотт кажется хорошим парнем.

— Похоже.

— Хочешь, я закажу что-нибудь на ужин? — спрашивает отец.

— Нет, я просто съем сэндвич или что-нибудь ещё.

Иногда отец смотрит взглядом, который означает, что он не спустит это на тормозах и рано или поздно они со Стайлзом поговорят о домашних делах или их отсутствии, но сейчас Стайлз видит, что отец не обращает на это внимания.

Это был хороший день, правда?

Стайлз даже смог найти друга.

Так что отец не будет читать лекции.

***

Стайлз не спит без таблеток. Он и _с ними_ плохо спит, но какой ещё вариант? Он просыпается посреди ночи, вяло борясь с действием снотворного, а потом не может снова заснуть.

Этот дом ещё не кажется домом. Может, никогда и не будет. Квартира… ну, Стайлз не заходил туда уже восемь месяцев. Сначала была больница, а потом на недолгий срок появилось новое место, которое арендовал отец. Без балкона. Никаких пятен крови. И никаких воспоминаний о маме.

Он не может смотреть на фотографии мамы, и не только потому, что скучает по ней. А потому, что на этих фотографиях все улыбаются, и никто не умер, и никого не разорвали на части и не разбили на осколки, а затем не сшивали, склеивали и скрепляли.

Стайлз спотыкается о кровать и направляется в ванную.

Он не успевает в туалет вовремя.

Рвота покрывает весь пол в ванной.

Отец находит его некоторое время спустя в душе, вода в котором начинает остывать, он сидит на полу и пристальным взглядом изучает трещину в одной из плиток, лишь бы не пришлось смотреть на себя.

— С тобой всё в порядке, ребёнок?

Стайлз закрывает глаза.

Отец приоткрывает дверь в душевую, выпуская пар.

— Стайлз?

— Меня вырвало, — говорит Стайлз.

Наверное, было время, когда бы он кричал от возмущения, что отец смотрит на него в душе. Но в больнице первым делом именно от скромности не осталось и следа. Стайлз, возможно, и не мог смотреть на себя, но могли сотни грёбаных хирургов, врачей, интернов и медсестёр.

Нескончаемый парад день за днём.

— Ты потерпишь, пока я убираю?

— Да. Прости, что разбудил.

— Всё в порядке, ребёнок.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и слышит, как отец достаёт губку. Резкий запах антисептика напоминает о больнице, хотя отец не покупает ту же марку. Эта должна пахнуть зелёными яблоками. Не пахнет.

— Давай вытащим тебя оттуда, малыш.

Стайлз снова чувствует себя маленьким ребёнком, пока отец закручивает краны и помогает ему встать на ноги. Он завёрнут в полотенце и вытерт насухо. Он помнит, как мама делала так же, когда он был маленьким. Потом отец помогает ему одеться в чистую пижаму.

— Теперь готов вернуться в постель?

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Кажется, около трёх.

— Прости.

— Стайлз, всё в порядке. — Отец обнимает его. — Хочешь поспать в моей кровати до конца ночи?

Он не может заставить себя ответить хоть что-нибудь. Просто кивает и позволяет отцу отвести себя в его комнату.

***

Кирстен говорила, что каждый день — это новый день. Стайлзу это казалось какой-то ерундой нового века, но суть в том, что ничего из произошедшего накануне не имеет значения. Каждый день — это новый шанс сделать всё правильно, сделать день хорошим. За исключением того, сказал ей Стайлз, что, если часы обнуляются каждый день, то и хорошие вещи не считаются, верно?

Она сузила глаза, глядя на него.

— Я слежу за тобой и твоим пессимизмом, Стайлз. Ты фрикаделька. — Глупо было говорить, что он рассмеялся.

Она не казалась ему психотерапевтом. Она казалась старшей сестрой. Тем человеком, который уговаривал его и запугивал, лишь бы он снова вышел в мир, но никогда не злился, если у Стайлза не получалось. Он скучает по ней, но ездить в Лос-Анджелес каждую неделю не очень практично.

Стайлз лежит в постели отца, смотрит в потолок и пытается вспомнить, что сегодня новый день, фрикаделька.

Урчащий живот, наконец, заставляет спуститься. Отец варит кофе, и запах стоит фантастический. А ещё он разговаривает с кем-то на кухне, и Стайлз в панике отступает, потому что толстовка осталась наверху.

Слишком поздно.

Его заметили.

— Стайлз, иди завтракать. Пэрриш как раз рассказывал о местечке вниз по Бикон-Вэлли, где делают бекон из баранины. — Он говорит так, будто это богохульство.

Стайлз прокрадывается на кухню.

Помощник шерифа выглядит молодым и искренне дружелюбным.

— Привет.

Точно. Отец сегодня начинает рано. Стайлз бы вспомнил об этом, если бы сверился с расписанием, приклеенным к дверце холодильника.

— Привет, — бормочет Стайлз, хлопоча у стола, лишь бы не пришлось оборачиваться.

— Бараний бекон, — повторяет отец.

— Думаю, так для тебя будет лучше, — говорит Стайлз. Его рука слегка трясётся, когда он высыпает хлопья в миску.

— Стайлз, ты выпускник? — спрашивает Пэрриш.

— Да.

— Как тебе школа?

— Нормально. — Он пожимает плечами.

— Ты уже осмотрел город?

— Нет.

Стайлз чувствует, как за его спиной происходит молчаливый разговор. Тот, где отец молча извиняется за его односложные ответы, а серьёзный помощник, вероятно, озадачен. Стайлз так долго молчал последние восемь месяцев, что может считать каждый нюанс.

— Идёшь сегодня в школу, Стайлз? — наконец спрашивает отец.

— Думаю, да.

— Позвони мне, если что-нибудь понадобится.

— Окей.

Он не оборачивается, пока отец и Пэрриш не уходят.

***

В школе всё нормально. Сегодня нет химии, так что это плюс. Со Скоттом тоже всё в порядке. Со Скоттом на самом деле всё, вероятно, намного лучше, чем просто в порядке, но Стайлз слишком боится привязываться на случай, если вдруг всё пойдёт плохо.

В конце концов, всегда так и случается.

Важно оставаться незначительным.

Так лучше. Безопаснее. Если никто его не замечает, значит, он не станет целью.

Но об этом трудно помнить, когда Скотт приглашает после школы к нему домой поиграть в видеоигры. Стайлз понимает, что невольно тянется к нему, как цветок к солнцу, медленно разворачивая хрупкие лепестки.

Лай чьего-то смеха рядом резок, как порыв холодного ветра. Стайлз даже не уверен, направлен ли этот смех на него, но он здесь, и кто-то смеётся, и он может сложить два и два, верно?

— Я не могу, — говорит он Скотту, пальцы дёргают шнурки толстовки. — Но всё равно спасибо. — Он недостаточно хорошо знает Скотта, чтобы понять выражение его лица.

— О, ничего, — наконец отвечает Скотт и молчит всё оставшееся время, пока они обедают.

***

Когда Стайлз возвращается из школы, в доме тихо и пусто. Это место всё ещё не кажется домом. Стайлз задумывается, а станет ли вообще, даже когда они наконец закончат распаковывать вещи. Он сидит за кухонным столом и делает уроки. Он знает, что его шансы поступить в приличный колледж невысоки. Восемь месяцев — слишком большой срок. Даже если он выпустится, результаты всё равно будут довольно дерьмовыми.

Остаток этого года, говорит ему отец, станет тренировкой. Стайлз освоится в школе, снова привыкнет учиться, делать домашние задания, а в следующем году, вероятно, повторит выпускной год. Это будет второй шанс.

Стайлз дёргает рукав толстовки и вытирает влажное пятно со страницы тетради. Потом вытирает мокрые щёки. Он не знает, почему перспектива остаться на второй год так его ужасает. В вопросах социального самоубийства Стайлз уже сорвал джек-пот, верно?

Стайлз отшвыривает тетради и идёт к холодильнику, чтобы попить.

Он так чертовски устал.

Он устал жалеть себя, но каждый раз, когда он пытается стряхнуть жалость, она возвращается и ударяет снова и снова, и он не знает, как это остановить.

Он стонет и ставит содовую на стол.

Сердце замирает, когда он слышит снаружи шум. Скрип досок на заднем крыльце. Это новый дом, поэтому он не знает, нормально это или нет, и это глупо, глупо, _глупо_ , потому что это не могут быть _они_. Они в тюрьме, и Стайлз больше не мишень, и никто не причинит ему вреда.

Он всматривается в окно над раковиной, но _ничего_ не видит и больше не слышит скрип.

Так, ладно.

Это просто его очень бурное воображение, которое последние восемь месяцев подключалось непосредственно к панике.

Стайлз наклоняется вперёд, край раковины впивается в живот, пока нос почти касается стекла.

Внезапное движение заставляет отскочить назад, он пытается дышать, рот открывается в крике, который застывает в горле.

Проходит секунда, прежде чем он _понимает_.

Лицо в окне не из кошмаров, хотя, наверное, так и должно быть. Тёмная морда, золотые глаза и клыки.

— Р-Римус? — спрашивает Стайлз, кровь стучит в черепе.

Волк снова исчезает из виду.

Руки Стайлза дрожат, когда он убирает цепочку с кухонной двери и отпирает засов. Когда он открывает дверь, то рассчитывает увидеть пустое крыльцо. Потому что он, наконец, перешёл на новую ступень и начал видеть галлюцинации или что-то в этом роде. Но дверь распахивается шире, когда на кухню пробирается Римус.

— Ты что, преследуешь меня? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Римус толкает его бедром, пока обнюхивает кухню, и Стайлз уверен, что это специально.

— Ты меня напугал, — говорит Стайлз.

Римус снова толкает его, на этот раз более мягко.

— Ты не нормальный волк, — произносит Стайлз и, даже не задумываясь, пропускает между пальцев волчью шерсть, а затем падает на колени и зарывается лицом в густой мех. Римус наваливается на него, и он тупо тяжёлый. Тяжелее, чем любая собака, которую Стайлз когда-либо встречал.

— Этот день был не таким уж и тяжёлым, — бормочет Стайлз и шмыгает носом. — Просто. Просто я так, блядь, _устал_.

Римус фыркает и прижимается холодным носом к шее Стайлза.

Они сидят так очень долго, а потом Стайлз отстраняется и смотрит волку в глаза. Он уверен, что это ещё одна вещь, которую дикое животное не должно терпеть. Но Римус лишь пристально смотрит в ответ.

— Тебе плевать, что я выгляжу как урод, да? — шепчет Стайлз, и Римус наклоняется вперёд и касается носом лица Стайлза. Мгновение спустя он проводит шершавым языком по щеке Стайлза. — Фу! Мерзость!

Но он не отталкивает волка.


	4. Chapter 4

— Стайлз? — В голосе отца слышится паника, которая угасает, когда Стайлз открывает глаза. — Что ты делаешь, ребёнок?

— Что? — сопит Стайлз и садится. Всё болит.

— Ты что-нибудь принимал? — спрашивает отец, скользнув рукой по щеке Стайлза и обхватывая его челюсть.

Тёплые пальцы опускаются ниже, чтобы нащупать на шее пульс.

Стайлз зевает.

— Нет. Я заснул.

— На кухонном полу? — Но отец не спорит, потому что нормальные правила перестали действовать давным-давно. Он встаёт, протягивает Стайлзу руку и осторожно поднимает его на ноги.

— Да, я… — Стайлз озирается. Здесь нет никакого волка. С чего бы ему тут быть? Это блядское безумие, и Стайлзу кажется, это не та вещь, о которой он может просто рассказать отцу. 

Это был лишь сон?

Галлюцинация?

Стайлз разминает ноющие плечи и смотрит на кухонную дверь. Дверь не на цепочке, но она закрыта и заперта. Волки не закрывают за собой двери, ведь так? Иисусе. Он не может рассказать отцу, что заснул на полу в обнимку с волком, который, возможно, был, а возможно, и не был продуктом воображения, поэтому вместо этого он выпаливает первое, что приходит на ум:

— Я искал свою чашку.

— Свою _чашку_?

Стайлз подходит к столу. Содовая всё ещё там. Банка тёплая.

— Мою чашку с Бэтменом. Её не было со стаканами. Я подумал, может, она под раковиной. И я искал, и отвлёкся, и, наверное, заснул.

Отец хмурится.

— Твоя чашка с Бэтменом?

— Да. — Стайлз выливает тёплую выветрившуюся содовую в раковину. Обхватывает пальцами край стойки и смотрит на своё странное пятнистое отражение на дне раковины. — Помнишь? Она была в Хэппи-Мил. Мама водила меня в три разных Мака, потому что в первых двух закончились, помнишь? У них остался только Робин.

Рука отца легла на плечо, тёплая, твёрдая.

— Мне кажется, ты сломал её, Стайлз. Думаю, мы выбросили её много лет назад.

Скорее всего, так оно и было. Просто дешёвый пластиковый стаканчик, но мама сказала, что всё в ней приобретает вкус _победы_.

Потому что в тот день у них, мамы и Стайлза, была миссия заполучить чашку с Бэтменом.

_— Что скажешь, Стайлз? — спросила она. — Остановимся на Робине?_

_— Нет! Бэтмен или ничего!_

— Она была великолепна, да? — бормочет Стайлз, его голос ломается. Он вспоминает солнечный свет, когда думает о том дне с мамой. Помнит, как она барабанила по рулю, как окна были опущены и они оба подпевали песне по радио. Ему было около шести. Может, семь. Тогда весь его мир был солнечным. Его воспоминания лучатся светом, переполнены им. Тогда весь мир был ярким.

Иногда Стайлз думает, что за все его поступки и дела ему начислялся какой-то гигантский космический долг и что счастье, которое тогда он испытывал, должно быть оплачено — вместе с огромными процентами, разумеется. Он расплачивается с тех пор, как она умерла.

— Она была чем-то, правда, — говорит отец. Он кладёт руку на плечо Стайлза и нежно его обнимает. — Ты и Клаудия — лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось.

Что-то злое и уродливое пузырится внутри Стайлза, и приходится сдерживать себя, лишь бы не реагировать. Не сказать: _«А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что ты сделал неправильно, раз Вселенная разрушает всё, что вы любишь?»_ Может, это не у Стайлза непокрытый долг? Может, у Джона Стилински?

Стайлз прогоняет ненавистную мысль, потому что он не настолько наивен, чтобы верить в подобную чушь. Во Вселенной нет равновесия. Это просто ёбаная _случайность_ , и именно это делает всё по-настоящему ужасающим.

— Я скучаю по ней, — говорит он и кладёт голову на плечо отца.

— Я тоже, сынок. Каждый день.

Стайлз и его отец оба были сломлены долгое время, каждый по-своему.

***

Стайлз не спит до глубокой ночи, увлечённый исследованием. Если честно, много времени прошло с тех пор, как он вообще чем-то интересовался. Раньше он делал это постоянно. Не ложился до двух–трёх утра, питаясь только энтузиазмом. И глюкозой. Особенно глюкозой.

Стайлз грызёт твизлер* и смотрит на экран ноутбука.

Римус _должен быть_ северным лесным волком. Лора говорила, что большая часть волков в заповеднике этого вида. Но потом добавила, что есть и другие виды. Так что Римус может быть красным волком или восточным лесным волком. Это всё подвиды серого волка. Серый — заблуждение, узнаёт Стайлз. Серые волки могут быть и красными, и чёрными, и белыми. И Стайлз действительно недостаточно разбирается в волках, чтобы понимать тонкие различия в классификации. Но совершенно очевидно, что, каким бы ни был вид Римуса, он совершенно нетипичный. Какой-то совершенно другой.

Он проверяет веб-сайт Волчьего заповедника семьи Хейл и просматривает профили некоторых волков. Римуса среди них нет. Если бы Стайлз управлял этим местом, то волк вроде Римуса был бы на каждой странице. Он был бы чёртовым талисманом этого места.

Просто…

Стайлз не _сходит с ума_ , верно?

Римус был _здесь_.

И спас Стайлза в лесу, и принёс телефон, и он был здесь, а потом ушёл и закрыл за собой дверь, и…

Стайлз стонет и захлопывает ноутбук.

Да уж. Он сходит с ума.

***

Утром пятницы Стайлз с удивлением обнаруживает, что Скотт ждёт его у шкафчика.

— Привет, — бормочет Стайлз, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Привет. — Улыбка Скотта яркая, и Стайлз ей не доверяет.

Что, чёрт возьми, не так со Скоттом МакКоллом, если он дружит с кем-то вроде Стайлза? Типа, он думает, что это как-то сделает его крутым, необычным? Раз он болтается со странным парнем? Или, может быть, он просто хочет узнать тайну шрамов, ужасную историю, которую потом расскажет _настоящим_ друзьям, и тогда со Стайлзом будет кончено. Скотт не похож на такого парня, но что ещё? Стайлз, блядь, уверен, что его уж точно привлёк не солнечный и общительный характер Стайлза, так?

Стайлз молча идёт рядом с ним в класс.

***

За обедом за их столик садится девушка. Точно без приглашения и, судя по выражению лица Скотта, совершенно беспрецедентно.

— Привет, — говорит она. — Я Кора. Кора Хейл. Мама сказала передать, чтобы ты приходил сегодня днём, потому что она нашла для тебя идеальную работу.

Стайлз должен отказаться. Он хочет. Он должен просто игнорировать её, разве что — серьёзно?

— Подожди. — Он поднимает брови. — Тебя зовут Кора?

— Да.

— А твою сестру — _Лора_?

— Даже не начинай, — говорит она и преувеличенно закатывает глаза. — Я _знаю_!

Стайлз не может удержаться от смеха. 

— А Дора есть?

Кора моргает, и её лицо внезапно застывает.

— _Была_.

Слово зловещее, тяжёлое.

В глазах Коры блестят слёзы.

Дерьмо.

— Я, эм. Я…— заикается Стайлз.

Глаза Коры расширяются.

— Моя младшая сестра. Однажды она просто… — У неё перехватывает дыхание. — Она надела рюкзак, взяла карту и ушла, и _больше мы её не видели_.

У Скотта открывается рот.

— О мой грёбаный бог! — Стайлз не знает, смеяться или ударить её. — Ты — _зло_!

Она рычит от смеха.

— Зло, — бормочет Стайлз и ковыряется в картофельных шариках.

Кора тянется через стол и слегка бьёт его по плечу.

— Так мне сказать маме, что ты придёшь?

— Да, — отвечает он, тугая спираль в животе расслабляется. — Окей.

Она улыбается и возвращается к своим друзьям за другим столом.

— Чувак, — говорит Скотт. — Ты знаешь Хейлов?

— Наверное? — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — А что? Это важно или что?

— Хейлы по сути владеют половиной города, — объясняет Скотт. — Они типа до ужаса богатые или вроде того. По-моему, каждый второй мэр с момента возникновения города был Хейлом.

— О.

Скотт вздыхает.

— Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты позаниматься со мной после школы, но, видимо, ты занят.

— Почему ты хочешь заниматься со мной?

— Чувак. — Скотт корчит рожу. — Я вроде как завалил почти каждый предмет, а ты умный, да? Я имею в виду, когда миссис Мартин спросила, что такое литературный приём, ты даже не заглядывал в словарь.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Мне бы не помешал партнёр по учёбе.

— Ох. Что насчёт завтра? Если только у тебя нет планов на выходные. — Такое чувство, что голос Стайлза ему не принадлежит. Как будто он пропустил несколько поворотов и вернулся туда, где был до всего случившегося. На мгновение осознание того, что он на самом деле делает это, на самом деле ведёт себя так, как будто он нормальный, угрожает сокрушить его, но слишком поздно. Слова уже вырвались, и Скотт улыбается.

— Чувак, было бы здорово! — Скотт достаёт телефон из кармана джинсов. — Я дам тебе свой номер, потом решим, когда будет удобно.

— Окей. — Стайлз достаёт свой телефон.

В его списке контактов сейчас только два имени.

Папа и Кирстен.

А теперь появился Скотт.

Кажется, это хорошо.

***

Стайлз нервничает, когда возвращается в заповедник Хейлов после школы, но он уже сказал Коре, что придёт, и это очень похоже на то, что Кирстен бы одобрила. Выбраться в люди и всё такое. Он снова останавливается на парковке, не уверенный в своём желании, и идёт по извилистой дороге к дому.

Он уже на полпути, когда понимает, что из-за деревьев за ним наблюдают. Тёмно-серая фигура скользит на периферии, как нечто из фильма ужасов. Поворачивая голову, он почти уверен, что она исчезнет.

Волк выходит из-за деревьев.

— Римус?

Волк приближается.

— Привет, — говорит Стайлз, протягивая руку к волку и обхватывая пальцами шею. — Ты же _настоящий_ , да?

Римус фыркает, как будто это очень глупый вопрос, и подталкивает его к дому.

Талия сидит в качелях на крыльце, скрестив под собой ноги и держа в руках потрёпанную книгу в мягкой обложке. Она встаёт, когда Стайлз подходит, и откладывает книгу в сторону.

— Опять? — требовательно спрашивает она.

Она разговаривает не со Стайлзом.

Римус фыркает в ответ.

— Тебя поймают собачники! — говорит она, и он демонстративно отворачивается и игнорирует её, садясь на крыльцо и закрывая глаза.

— Он когда-нибудь выбирался в город? — внезапно выпаливает Стайлз.

Трудно понять выражение лица Талии, когда она смотрит на Римуса.

— Я так не думаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Но ведь это возможно, да? — Его охватывает беспокойство.

— Стайлз?

— Потому что либо он был у меня дома прошлой ночью, либо я схожу с ума!

Римус встаёт и подходит к нему, холодный нос тычется в пальцы.

Талия вздыхает и обхватывает большую голову волка.

— Нет, — говорит она ему, словно он щенок, который только что нашкодил. — _Нет_.

Римус тихо рычит, дёргая ушами.

— Он ведь не обычный волк, правда? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, не обычный, — отвечает Талия. — Он слишком умён. — Она пихает волка коленом в рёбра и указывает в сторону заповедника. — Давай. Иди отсюда.

Римус фыркает и убегает.

— Значит, я не схожу с ума, — говорит Стайлз, голос звучит тише, чем он хотел.

Талия нежно улыбается.

— Нет, Стайлз, не сходишь. Он не похож на других волков. Он был воспитан в семье. Ему комфортно рядом с людьми. Слишком комфортно. Чтобы сбегать. Выбираться в город. Если он не будет осторожен, его застрелит какой-нибудь охотник.

Теперь на её лице настоящая печаль, и Стайлз не знает, как с этим справиться. Вместо этого он смотрит на свои ботинки и ждёт, пока Талия придёт в себя. Это занимает не так много времени.

— Ладно, давай найдём Лору и заставим тебя работать!

***

Стайлз меняет поилки. Лора ходит рядом, держа грабли, чтобы отогнать агрессивных волков, которые могут напасть, пока они находятся в вольерах, но Стайлз не нуждается в её защите.

Римус всё время остаётся рядом с ним и тихо рычит, когда приближаются другие волки. Он как телохранитель Стайлза. Он не похож на других волков. Стайлз знал это с самого начала, но теперь на фоне остальных видит резкий контраст. Другие волки, похоже, не обладают таким же интеллектом. Стайлз видит, что они умные, для животных, но Римус… Римус — это совсем другой уровень. Когда Стайлз говорит, он склоняет голову так, будто действительно слушает, и отвечает фырканьем и рычанием, и это похоже на настоящий разговор. Несколько раз Стайлз замечает, как Лора закатывает глаза, глядя на них.

Когда они заканчивают, Лора говорит ему, что он хорошо поработал и что завтра сможет делать это один. Просто он должен помнить, что нужно закрывать за собой все двойные ворота и быть осторожнее.

— И это всё? — с сомнением спрашивает Стайлз. — Это вся инструкция по технике безопасности при работе с дикими животными?

Лора фыркает.

— Ой, умоляю. Как будто Римус позволит кому-то из них приблизиться к тебе.

Стайлз улыбается и осторожно дёргает Римуса за шею.

— А теперь давай, — говорит она наконец. — Надо помыться, и мама говорит, что ты останешься на ужин.

— Я не… — Стайлз прикусывает губу. Что, чёрт возьми, такого в Хейлах, что им невозможно отказать? — Я не очень хорош в общении с людьми, Лора.

Лора пожимает плечами и смеётся.

— Не волнуйся, Стайлз. Они тоже.

Когда они направляются к дому, Римус шагает рядом с ними.


	5. Chapter 5

В ванной Стайлз моет руки и лицо, избегая взгляда в зеркала. Он подозревает, что эта ванная — одна из многих в доме, потому что он не помнит, чтобы был тут в прошлый раз. Ну, в прошлый раз, когда он здесь был, его проводил Джеймс Хейл, а затем Талия усадила на диван, и он не очень-то разглядывал дом. Впрочем, он большой. Он закручивает краны и вытирает руки о толстовку, потому что висящее у раковины полотенце слишком пушистое и Стайлз не хочет его сминать. Он помнит, как Скотт говорил, что Хейлам принадлежит половина Бикон-Хиллз, и считает, что именно так выглядят аристократы. Огромный трёхэтажный дом, окружённый лесом, и мыло для рук, которое пахнет гранатом, согласно этикетке. Стайлз понятия не имеет, как должны пахнуть гранаты. И было бы легко убедить себя, что он сюда не вписывается, к Хейлам, в этот дом, но не похоже, чтобы они соответствовали клише о богачах, которое Стайлз когда-либо видел, так? Не когда они бегают в хаки и присматривают за волками.

Стайлз проводит в ванной столько времени, сколько может, лишь бы не идти в столовую, но не так много, чтобы это стало странным и они послали кого-нибудь проверить, в порядке ли он.

Он закрывает за собой дверь ванной и неуверенно направляется в столовую, которую показала Лора по дороге в ванную.

Кто вообще теперь ужинает в столовой?

Там ведь нет телевизора.

Стайлз беспокоится, что это будет означать скатерти, тканевые салфетки и столовое серебро, но, оказывается, всё не так. Единственная причина, по которой Хейлы не едят перед телевизором, в том, что они туда просто не поместятся.

Их _очень_ много.

Талия и Джеймс, Лора и Кора. Брат Талии Уильям, и жена Уильяма Ариэль, и кучка детей от малышей до школьников. Разница между этим ужином и обычным ужином Стайлза — чтение чего-нибудь по телефону за кухонным столом в тишине, где единственный звук издаёт вилка, которой он ковыряет приготовленные в микроволновке макароны с сыром — не могла быть более резкой. Похоже на День благодарения или типа того. Куча людей и еда, которая подаётся на настоящих блюдах и тарелках. Овощи, гарниры и столько картофельного пюре, что можно построить башню. И _стейки_. Хейлы, должно быть, и правда богаты, если могут кормить дюжину людей стейками каждый вечер.

Стайлз оказывается между Лорой и одним из немногих свободных мест за массивным столом.

— Тебе помочь разрезать? — спрашивает она шёпотом.

Стайлз тянется к ножу, обхватывая его трясущимися пальцами.

— Нет.

Всё дело в противопоставлении или что-то вроде того. Ножи за кухонным столом? Ничего страшного, пока ими никто не размахивает. Ножи где-нибудь ещё? Нет.

— Извините, что опоздал, — говорит кто-то, и Стайлз невольно поднимает глаза.

Этот парень великолепен. Ему, может быть, чуть за двадцать, и он выглядит так, будто только что сошёл со страниц GQ. Стайлз начинает понимать, что это семейная черта Хейлов.

Он садится рядом со Стайлзом.

— Привет. Я Дерек. Ты, должно быть, Стайлз.

— Привет. — Стайлз ждёт, что взгляд парня опустится на шрамы. Но этого не происходит. Он просто смотрит в глаза, улыбается, а потом отворачивается, чтобы приняться за бобы.

Даже маленькие дети не пялятся на него.

Это странно.

— Дерек работает в городской библиотеке, — говорит Лора и тянется мимо Стайлза, чтобы дёрнуть Дерека за галстук. — Он полный ботан.

— Заткнись, — говорит ей Дерек, пытаясь вернуть себе галстук, хотя в его голосе нет злости.

— Из-за десятичной классификации Дьюи* он становится возбуждённым и взволнованным, — продолжает Лора.

Стайлз фыркает, а Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Мама! Лора мне грубит!

— Вы оба взрослые, — отвечает Талия, сидящая во главе стола. — Разберитесь сами.

— Стреляемся на рассвете, — предлагает Лора.

Дерек снова закатывает глаза.

Это здорово. Стайлзу нравится слушать обрывки разговоров за столом. Ему нравится слушать, как Лора дразнит Дерека, а Кора рассказывает отцу удивительно пошлую шутку, которая заканчивается тем, что Джеймс моргает, слегка хмурится и объявляет:

— Я просто притворюсь, что не понял.

— Пап, это…

— И притворюсь, что _ты_ не поняла тоже, кукурузинка.

 _Кукурузинка_? В какой вселенной Кора Хейл — кукурузинка?

Это мило, но он чувствует себя немного одиноко.

— Питер придёт на ужин? — спрашивает Дерек Талию.

Стайлз замечает пустую тарелку в конце стола.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Талия и смотрит на Стайлза.

— Привезли книгу, которую он хотел, — говорит Дерек. — Думаю, отнесу её позже.

— Или можешь просто отдать её мне сейчас, — тянет кто-то с порога.

Стайлз поднимает глаза и опускает вилку.

В дверях стоит мужчина. Ему около тридцати, он одет в джинсы и футболку с v-образным вырезом. У него голубые глаза и острый взгляд. На губах играет улыбка, которая почему-то кажется резкой, как осколок стекла.

Он, безусловно, Хейл. Ещё один Хейл, который мог бы красоваться на обложке, если бы не…

Стайлз вдруг понимает, почему никто из Хейлов не спрашивает о его шрамах. Почему они не делают из этого ничего особенного. Почему они не смотрят на него, как на полного урода.

Очевидно, у них была практика.

Потому что правая сторона лица Питера Хейла блестящая, морщинистая и _неправильная_.

Питер Хейл тоже в шрамах.

Что, _чёрт возьми_ , с ним случилось?

***

Вот на что похоже лицемерие, полагает Стайлз. Это когда сидишь, и ешь, и пытаешься не бросать любопытные взгляды на Питера Хейла, пытаешься не оценивать масштабы его шрамов и не строить догадки. Ему приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить, что, чёрт возьми, случилось с его лицом. Это похоже на чувство больного самооправдания: « _Ну, я-то имею право спросить, так?_ » Хотя он знает, что, конечно, не имеет. Собственные шрамы не повод просто забить на это. Он знает, потому что в реабилитационном центре _ненавидел_ тех, кто без предупреждения рассказывал о своих травмах, а потом сидел сложа руки и ждал, пока он поделится своей историей, как будто это была какая-то сделка, вроде услуга за услугу, а не такое же грубое вторжение в личную жизнь, которое позволяли себе остальные.

Это никого, блядь, не касалось.

Стайлз не показал хороших результатов на групповой терапии.

Он смотрит на тарелку, пока ест, и позволяет разговорам плыть мимо. Он несколько раз смотрит на Питера Хейла, и тот всегда смотрит в ответ. Его взгляд твёрдый, знающий, и у Стайлза мурашки по коже, потому что с чего, чёрт возьми, Питер Хейл считает, что знает Стайлза?

Питер Хейл его не знает.

 _Никто_ его не знает.

С чего бы?

Потому что иногда — _чаще всего_ — даже Стайлз не знает самого себя.

***

В жизни Стайлза есть две очень чёткие границы. Первая появилась, когда умерла мама. Вторая — когда он открыл дверь, не проверив, кто это. И человеку, которым он стал, позволено оглядываться назад, изучать себя прежнего и удивляться тому, каким счастливым он был, каким дерзким, каким _громким_ , но он не может переступить эту черту. Не может надеть прежнюю кожу так, будто она всё ещё ему подходит. Это порванная рубашка, потёртая куртка, джинсы с разорванными коленями. Из неё вырвано слишком много кусков, чтобы можно было с уверенностью надеть её снова.

***

Несмотря на пристальный взгляд, Питер почти ни слова не говорит Стайлзу. Когда Стайлз помогает отнести стопку тарелок на кухню, он проходит мимо Питера.

Питер поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, его взгляд цепляет взгляд Стайлза и удерживает его.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стайлз.

Что-то в его голосе, взгляде заставляет Стайлза испытывать желание бежать, как кролика, зажатого под лапой хищника. Но одновременно что-то заставляет наклониться ближе. Сделать то, что он хотел сделать месяцами: просто закрыть глаза и остановиться.

Рот Питера Хейла дёргается в слабой улыбке, которая кажется и резко хищной, и странно сожалеющей. Странное сочетание.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Стайлз, радуясь, что стопка тарелок даёт ему повод не пожимать руку.

На этом всё.  
***  
Стайлз благодарит Хейлов за ужин, обещает вернуться завтра днём и в конце концов идёт к своей машине с половиной пирога на блюде для отца. Уже темно, но свет из дома Хейлов льётся стеной, а луна достаточно яркая, чтобы Стайлз не запнулся о собственные ноги.

Он не удивляется, когда рядом возникает Римус и толкает его в бедро.

— Этот пирог для моего отца, — говорит ему Стайлз.

Римус кусает подол рубашки.

Стайлз немного расслабляется, когда сворачивает. Он видит свой «джип», стоящий на парковке, и, что важнее, не видит дома Хейлов. Появляется тревожное впечатление, что если он обернётся, то увидит в окне силуэт Питера Хейла, который смотрит на него или что-то вроде того, как обезображенный готический герой или сумасшедшая леди на чердаке.

— Думаю, ты — не самое странное в Хейлах, да? — Римус фыркает и обнюхивает дно тарелки с пирогом. — Нет! — Стайлз поднимает её выше. — Я же сказал, это для моего _отца_.

Они добираются до «джипа», Стайлз открывает дверь и осторожно кладёт пирог на переднее сиденье. Затем закрывает дверь, пока Римус не успел потянуться за пирогом. Стайлз опирается на машину, Римус садится и прислоняется к нему. Стайлз запускает пальцы в шерсть Римуса и откидывает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на узкую полосу звёзд, вьющихся по верхушкам деревьев.

— Это Большая Медведица, прямо тут, — показывает он, и Римус фыркает. — Пояс Ориона? Нет, подожди. Водолей?

Римус ударяется головой о его бедро.

— Чувак, я городской парень, — говорит ему Стайлз. — Из-за светового загрязнения едва ли Луну увидишь. А ещё обычное загрязнение. Я не привык к чистому небу и свежему воздуху. И знаешь, что действительно странно? Воздух здесь пахнет почти как те маленькие сосны, которые вешают на зеркало заднего вида!

Он опускает взгляд и видит, что Римус смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом.

— В гляделки ты играешь на высшем уровне, приятель, — говорит Стайлз и щёлкает его по носу. — Действительно исключительный.

Римус равнодушно кусает кончики пальцев, а затем, когда Стайлз смеётся и для верности ещё раз щёлкает его по носу, обходит «джип» и мочится на заднее колесо.

Гавнюк.

***

Когда Стайлз приезжает, отец уже дома, но явно недолго. На нём всё ещё форма и пояс для пистолета. Он копается в холодильнике, когда заходит Стайлз.

— У меня есть яблочный пирог, — объявляет Стайлз и ставит его на стол. — Домашний и ещё тёплый.

— Яблочный пирог? — Лицо отца светится.

— Да, я спас его от голодного волка.

Отец даже тарелку не берёт. Просто хватает ложку и начинает есть.

— Я даже не знаю, шутишь ли ты.

— Я тоже. — Стайлз запрыгивает на стол и болтает ногами. — Как на работе?

Отец кряхтит.

— Что?

— У меня убийство, — наконец говорит отец. — В Бикон-Хиллз не было убийства больше четырёх лет, это моя первая неделя, и тут появляется тело.

— Хреново быть тобой, — говорит Стайлз. — Быть мёртвым парнем хреново ещё больше, думаю.

— Мёртвой женщиной, — поправляет отец.

— Есть какие-нибудь зацепки?

— Нет. — Отец, кажется, не слишком беспокоится. Стайлз знает достаточно, чтобы догадаться почему. В Лос-Анджелесе отец много лет работал детективом убойного отдела. Он знает, что ему не придётся долго искать убийцу. Это муж или парень, правильно? Статистика не врёт.

— Это было, эм, _плохо_?

Отец знает, о чём он спрашивает. Это было жестоко? Была кровь? Было _больно_? Он опускает ложку и кладёт руку на его плечо.

— Это всегда очень плохо, парень, да. Её застрелили в собственном доме. Она открыла входную дверь и…

Не открывайте дверь.

Не открывайте дверь.

В глазах Стайлза темнеет.

Не…

Он видит _их_. Незнакомцев. Незнакомцев с ножами.

Ему не следовало открывать дверь.

Всё так _ненадёжно_. Стайлза злит, что люди не понимают этого, не _видят_ этого. Они просто живут своей жизнью, глупые и счастливые, и даже не знают, что в любой момент, в любую секунду их могут этого лишить. Их счастья, их жизни, их _кожи_. Какой-нибудь монстр может всё это просто разрушить.

Стайлз знает.

Он помнит об этом с каждым ударом сердца.

 _Теперь ты в безопасности_ , обещает ему отец после каждого кошмара, но это обещание, которое он не может сдержать. Это обещание, которое никто не может сдержать. Знание об этом написано на костях Стайлза, вырезано глубоко, рядом со спицами и скобами, которые удерживают его целым.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит отец, его голос низкий и спокойный, в отличие от растущей паники Стайлза. — Я арестую того, кто это сделал, и засажу его. Никто не причинит тебе вреда, Стайлз, помнишь?

— Да. — Стайлз закрывает глаза и с дрожью вздыхает. Рука отца на плече тёплая, тяжёлая. Твёрдая. Он снова открывает глаза. — Но как ты это делаешь? Как ходишь на работу каждый день и делаешь то, что делаешь?

Отец долго смотрит на него.

— Не знаю, как ответить. Кто-то же должен это делать. Помнишь то время, когда у тебя были кубики? Пластиковые кубики?

Стайлз хмурится.

— Нет?

— Тебе было, наверное, года два или три. — Отец убирает руку с плеча Стайлза и проводит ладонью по волосам. — И ты строил эти башни, почти такие же высокие, как ты сам, а потом ломал и начинал всё сначала. Мне кажется, порой всё именно так и происходит. Я просто ставлю кубики друг на друга и пытаюсь удержать их вместе.

Мгновение Стайлз молчит, а потом смеётся.

— Иисусе. Это похоже на то, что сказала бы Кирстен. Типа, сначала это звучит глубоко и философски, но потом ты думаешь об этом, и это просто чушь. На самом деле, это _хуже_ , чем фигня Кирстен!

Отец смеётся.

— Да, ну а чего ты ждал? У неё докторская степень по фигне. Я в колледж не ходил. Зато моя фигня _бесплатная_.

— Это видно, — говорит Стайлз, но теперь он снова может дышать.

— С этим не поспоришь, — отвечает отец и протягивает ему ложку. — Теперь помоги мне прикончить этот невероятный пирог.

Да. Это похоже на план, которому Стайлз точно сможет следовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Десятичная классификация Дьюи — система классификации книг в американских библиотеках.


	6. Chapter 6

В субботу Стайлз просыпается поздно утром. Он не привык столько спать, но уже почти девять, когда его будит вибрация от входящего сообщения, и он заставляет себя вылезти из постели. Он и не помнит, когда последний раз ему удавалось поспать, не просыпаясь от кошмара. Он должен чувствовать себя хорошо, но — и это просто несправедливо — он чувствует себя ещё более уставшим, чем когда спит всего несколько часов.

Он хватает телефон. Сообщение от Скотта.

_Ты сможешь сегодня позаниматься? Я могу прийти в любое время._

Окей.

Это нормально.

Стайлз делает несколько глубоких вдохов и отвечает: « _Как насчёт 11?_ »

_ОК! :)_

Стайлз отправляет адрес.

Горячий душ помогает проснуться, а затем, пока он одевается, то замечает переполненную корзину с одеждой и несёт её вниз в прачечную. Раньше он всё время стирал, но за последние восемь месяцев это стало ещё одной обязанностью, которую отцу пришлось взять на себя. И с этой новой работой, а ещё и убийством… что ж, Стайлз может справиться с кучей белья, верно?

Отец уже ушёл на работу. На холодильнике записка, а в телефоне сообщение, и там, и там обещание немедленно вернуться домой, если Стайлзу что-нибудь понадобится. Стайлз знает, что они переехали в Бикон-Хиллз, не только чтобы оставить плохие воспоминания позади. Но и для того, чтобы отец мог управлять шоу, а не быть частью чьей-то команды. Сейчас ему не нужно перед кем-то отчитываться, если понадобится внезапно уйти. На собеседовании он об этом, скорее всего, не упоминал.

Стайлз проверяет холодильник, а потом с надеждой копается в морозилке.

Если Скотт придёт заниматься, ему нужна, по крайней мере, мини-пицца или что-то вроде того, верно?

Он пишет отцу: « _У нас есть что-нибудь вредное из еды? Мы со Скоттом будет заниматься_ ».

Отец отвечает мгновенно: « _Что тебе нужно?_ »

Это значит «нет».

Пальцы Стайлза слегка дрожат, когда он печатает следующее сообщение: « _Я что-нибудь куплю_ ».

Ответ приходит через несколько минут, и Стайлз удивляется, как долго отцу пришлось думать над тем, что он хочет сказать.

 _Деньги в банке под раковиной. Ближайший магазин на Пятой. На дороге осторожнее_.

***

Поездка в магазин не так ужасна. Кассир косится на Стайлза, когда тот входит, натянув капюшон, но это справедливо. Стайлз выглядит как вооружённый грабитель, ожидающий своего часа. Стайлз кидает в корзину Читос, мини-пиццу и конфеты и идёт к кассе. Когда он подходит, кассир ведёт себя приятно и дружелюбно, что, по мнению Стайлза, либо чрезмерная компенсация за подозрение в ограблении, либо чрезмерная компенсация за то, что шрамы Стайлза шокировали парня, или, может быть, люди в Бикон-Хиллз просто дружелюбнее. Должно быть, это из-за свежего воздуха и отсутствия пробок.

Стайлз расплачивается, а потом возвращается на стоянку. Сегодня ясный день, и он чувствует глупое желание откинуть капюшон и ощутить солнечный свет на лице. Может быть, после занятий со Скоттом он немного посидит на заднем дворе. Помаринуется на солнце.

— Не сходи с ума от власти, — бормочет он себе под нос, выезжая со стоянки, но не может остановить улыбку, растекающуюся по лицу.

Он просто сам сходил в магазин и купил нездоровую пищу так, словно в этом нет ничего особенного.

Может, когда-нибудь и не будет.

***

Скотт приезжает чуть раньше одиннадцати, грохочущий рёв двигателя его мотоцикла слышно с конца улицы. Это хорошо. Это даёт Стайлзу шанс несколько раз вдохнуть и убедить себя, что он знает, кто за дверью, прежде чем Скотт постучится.

— Привет, Стайлз, — говорит Скотт. — Я купил Доритос.

— Круто, — отвечает Стайлз и пытается вспомнить, как _это_ делается. Повседневное дружеское общение. Он отступает в сторону и впускает Скотта. — Ну, это мой дом и всё такое.

— Круто, — говорит Скотт.

Стайлз щурится на коробки на полу гостиной.

— Мы ещё не закончили распаковывать.

Скотт одобрительно указывает на телевизор.

— Но Xbox уже стоит?

— Его я распаковал первым, — отвечает Стайлз. — После еды.

— Приоритеты, чувак! — лучится Скотт.

Вообще-то, первой была его подушка. Не то чтобы её упаковывали. Она оставалась с ним на переднем сиденье отцовской машины по дороге из Лос-Анджелеса до Бикон-Хиллз. Он прижимал её головой к окну, чтобы дремать, пока отец вёл машину. После долгого пребывания в больнице Стайлзу нужна его подушка, иначе он просыпается в панике.

Но после подушки — Xbox и еда.

— Итак, чем хочешь заняться? — спрашивает Стайлз, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— У меня беда с химией и историей, — говорит Скотт, тащась за ним. — О! Подожди! Мама сказала, что я должен быть вежливым и представиться твоим родителям.

— Тут только я и мой отец, — отвечает Стайлз. На стене в коридоре есть крючок, на который, как думает Стайлз, предыдущие владельцы дома, возможно, вешали фотографию. Только крючок и чуть более тёмный участок обоев, где рама защищала их от солнца. — Отец на работе.

— Моя мама тоже работает, — произносит Скотт.

Стайлз смотрит на него, открывая дверь спальни.

— У нас тоже только я и моя мама, — говорит Скотт и делает такое лицо, как будто это не важно. — Мой отец ушёл.

— Да, — произносит Стайлз. _Моя мама умерла_. Странно, что попытка произнести эти слова до сих пор душит, даже спустя столько лет. Будет проще, если они останутся несказанными и он позволит Скотту строить догадки.

Скотт оглядывает комнату Стайлза. По крайней мере, здесь чисто. Чисто, вероятно, впервые с тех пор, как он начал распаковывать вещи. На данный момент есть определённая система. Всё аккуратно убрано. Стайлз успешно превратил хаос в порядок, но он знает, что это ненадолго, до тех пор пока ему не понадобится снова открыть шкаф.

Скотт бросает рюкзак на пол.

— Итак, чем хочешь заняться в первую очередь?

— Мне без разницы. — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Эм, ты ешь мини-пиццу?

***

Они вообще не занимаются.

Вместо этого они едят мини-пиццу и играют в Xbox. Стайлз даже не осознаёт, сколько времени прошло, пока не слышит ключ в замке и знакомые шаги отца в коридоре за секунду до того, как он появляется в дверях.

— Как учёба? — спрашивает он с улыбкой.

Скотт выглядит виноватым.

— Возможно, мы отвлеклись, — признаётся Стайлз.

Отец качает головой.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания. Я просто заскочил за зарядкой для телефона, а потом мне нужно вернуться в офис. — Он поднимает брови. — Но если что-то понадобится…

— Если мне _что-нибудь_ понадобится, я позвоню, — заканчивает Стайлз. — Я знаю, пап.

— Всё что угодно, — напоминает отец. — Скотт, уже довольно поздно. Тебе не нужно быть дома?

— О, — говорит Скотт и откладывает джойстик в сторону. — Наверное?

— Чувак, он просто спросил, — отвечает Стайлз. — Скотт может остаться ненадолго, правда, пап?

— Если только его родители не против.

— Мама никогда рано не заканчивает, — заверяет Скотт. — И сегодня выходные, так что комендантский час не раньше десяти.

— Круто, — говорит Стайлз.

Отец смотрит на него с улыбкой, а затем смотрит на Скотта, как будто тот — Второе пришествие. Неужели Стайлз настолько жалкий и одинокий? Да, он бы предпочёл, чтобы никто не отвечал.

Отец достаёт из кармана бумажник и вынимает две двадцатки.

— Закажите что-нибудь.

Стайлз хватает деньги.

— Спасибо, пап!

— Повеселитесь.

— Вау, — говорит Скотт, когда они снова одни. — Твой отец клёвый.

— Он сверхкомпенсирует, — отвечает Стайлз. — Он бы дал в два раза больше, если бы посчитал, что это поможет мне завести друга.

Дерьмо.

Ему не следовало произносить это, верно?

Вот только Скотт, кажется, не возражает. Он только слегка улыбается, и его щёки розовеют.

— У меня тоже нет друзей, чувак.

— Серьёзно? — Стайлз ни на секунду в это не верит.

— Некоторые парни в команде нормальные, — говорит Скотт через некоторое время. — Но большинство из них ведут себя как полные придурки, потому что я не могу играть из-за моей астмы.

— Тогда почему ты остаёшься в команде?

— Мне нравится играть, — объясняет Скотт, морща нос. — Хотя у меня это не очень хорошо получается. — Он светлеет. — Эй! Ты тоже должен попробовать!

— Не-а. — Стайлз пытается улыбнуться: он скорее промахнётся, чем ударит. Он неопределённо показывает на себя. — Всё это? Чувак, я всё ещё целый благодаря титановым спицам; ты можешь подумать, что они делают меня суперсильным, но оказалось, что я чертовски хрупкий. Мне нельзя заниматься контактными видами спорта.

— Отстой, — говорит Скотт, скривив рот.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Так… — Скотт снова морщит нос. — Ты попал в аварию или что-то вроде того? — Затем он вспыхивает. — В смысле, ты не обязан мне ничего говорить.

Стайлз думает о Питере Хейле и том жгучем любопытстве, которое он испытывал, желая узнать, что произошло. То, что Скотт спрашивает, не делает его засранцем. Это делает его человеком.

— На меня напали, — говорит он наконец. — Мой отец участвовал в довольно крупном расследовании, которое сделало меня мишенью. Я имею в виду, это даже не личное, понимаешь? Они порезали меня и сбросили с балкона.

Это больше, чем он рассказывал кому-нибудь, кроме следователей и терапевтов, и он ждёт вспышки паники, которая не приходит.

— Чувак, — произносит Скотт, подняв брови. — _Это отстой_.

— Да, — соглашается Стайлз и почему-то улыбается. — Это и правда так.

***

Скотт знает лучшее место в городе, где можно заказать китайскую еду, и, когда видит нерешительность Стайлза после звонка в дверь, забирает заказ. Они едят на полу в гостиной, разбрасывая открытые контейнеры вокруг и набивая животы пельменями и яичными рулетами.

Когда телефон Скотта звенит оповещением о сообщении, он стонет и вертится, как выброшенный на берег кит, пытаясь вытащить его из кармана.

— Это от Джексона. Какого чёрта мне пишет Джексон? Я ему даже не нравлюсь. — Затем он фыркает. — Уверен, ему никто не нравится.

Стайлз, улыбаясь, пожимает плечами.

Скотт хмурится, когда читает сообщение. Его рот открывается.

— _Срань господня_.

— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Эллисон, — говорит Скотт, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом. — Её мать подстрелили. Она мертва.

Стайлз не знает Эллисон, но помнит, что она та девушка, в которую Скотт беззаветно влюблён. Он даже не знает, как она выглядит, но, кажется, Скотт упоминал глаза как тёмный шоколад, волосы как шёлк — но как _кудрявый_ шёлк? — и ямочки как маленькие сердечки. Это было странное запутанное описание. Скотту никогда не быть поэтом.

— Ох, — говорит он, его сердце колотится. — О.

Скотт прикусывает нижнюю губу, его глаза блестят от внезапных слёз.

— Это просто _ужасно_.

Стайлз не _знает_ Элисон Арджент. Её разбитое сердце от него отделяют как минимум два шага, и то это очень условная связь. Стайлз может подружиться с парнем, который влюблён в Эллисон Арджент. Но Стайлз помнит, каково это — потерять маму. Он помнит, как его сердце разбилось и так и не исцелилось. Он каждый день ощущает её потерю. И скучает по ней, как по свету в темноте.

— Зачем кому-то стрелять в миссис Арджент? — спрашивает Скотт и внезапно кажется очень юным.

— Не знаю, — тупо отвечает Стайлз.

Скотт один из тех глупых счастливых людей, о которых он думал прошлой ночью, так? Тех, кто чертовски _шокирован_ , когда что-то идёт не так. И Стайлз должен смотреть на этих людей свысока за то, что они наивные дураки, потому что он _умнее_. Только теперь это не приносит ему никакого удовлетворения.

Наверное, никогда не принесёт, если честно.

Какое-то время было приятно относиться к ним с презрением.

Теперь это не так.

— Бедная Эллисон, — говорит Скотт и вытирает глаза рукавом. — Как думаешь, с ней всё будет в порядке?

— Конечно, — отвечает Стайлз. — Да.

Это ложь, но сказать её сейчас не кажется чем-то неправильным.

***

Скотт уходит как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть до комендантского часа, и Стайлз идёт спать. Он лежит без сна и думает, стоит ли звонить отцу, попросить его вернуться и открыть сейф, чтобы принять снотворное. В конце концов он решает его не беспокоить. Отец работает над убийством, и это важнее, чем бессонница Стайлза. Он в любом случае не сможет спать долго. Иногда таблетки вырубают его, но обычно через несколько часов он снова просыпается, вялый и дезориентированный.

Примерно через час он плюёт на попытки уснуть и снова спускается вниз. В гостиной всё ещё лёгкий беспорядок, поэтому он собирает пустые контейнеры с едой и относит их на кухню. Делает себе кофе, надеясь, что это его усыпит. Из-за СДВГ кофеин для него скорее успокоительное, чем стимулятор. Он возвращается с кофе в гостиную и сворачивается на диване.

Он думает об Эллисон и её маме.

Думает о своей маме.

Думает о голом клочке стены в коридоре наверху, где когда-то висела фотография.

Он вскакивает с дивана и подходит к распакованным коробкам в углу. Срывает с них упаковочную ленту. Он узнаёт фотографию по рамке. Простая белая рамка, которую, как он думает, мама купила в Target. Он медленно вытаскивает фотографию, стекло блестит на свету.

Это не студийная фотография. Маме они никогда не нравились. Она считала, что они странные, с их искусственным фоном, идеально подобранной одеждой и неловкими позами. Ещё она думала, что они до глупого дорогие. Этот снимок, вспоминает Стайлз, сделал на пикнике департамента отца парень, который работал на месте преступлений,. Парень, Стив, таскал свою камеру везде. Когда он не работал, то снимал семьи своих коллег на свадьбах, бар-мицвах и кинсеаньерах*. Он так долго фотографировал места преступлений, думает Стайлз, что ему нужно было фотографировать что-то другое, чтобы это уравновесить.

Он протирает стекло большим пальцем.

Мама и папа сидят на коврике для пикника и смеются, как будто Стив застал их за шуткой. Возможно, так и было. А шести- или семилетний Стайлз сидит между ними с широкой улыбкой на лице. И в кетчупе.

Отец выглядит молодым и счастливым. А мама такая красивая. И у Стайлза нет шрамов.

Его пронзает боль _желания_ , достаточно сильная, чтобы на глазах появились слёзы.

— Я скучаю по вам, — говорит он людям на фотографии.

Он относит фотографию наверх и осторожно вешает её в коридоре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кинсеаньера — вечеринка в честь 15-летия.


	7. Chapter 7

На воскресенье у Стайлза нет планов. С понедельника по пятницу он либо психовал из-за школы, либо избегал её и проводил остаток дня под одеялом. Суббота со Скоттом стала неожиданностью. День оказался более насыщенным, чем любой другой из недавних воспоминаний Стайлза — за исключением, возможно, ужина с Хейлами — и теперь, когда он закончился, воскресенье кажется гораздо более одиноким, чем могло бы быть. Обычно отец старается проводить с ним дома как можно больше времени, и переезд в Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы занять пост шерифа, должен был означать больше выходных дома и меньше сумасшедших смен, но… убийство. Стайлз понимает. Он знает, что работа отца важна.

Он принимает душ и завтракает хлопьями, а затем открывает ноутбук и переходит на страницу Волчьего заповедника Хейлов. График работы в выходные более плотный, чем на неделе. Весь день проходят лекции, кормления и детские мероприятия.

Стайлз взвешивает вероятность того, что придётся иметь дело с людьми, против возможности увидеть Хейлов в действии, и пятнадцать минут спустя он в «джипе» выезжает из города.

На стоянке несколько автомобилей. Ладно, да, _люди_.

Стайлз выходит из «джипа», натягивает капюшон и идёт к информационной будке.

— Стайлз! Эй! — Кора сидит за прилавком и играет на телефоне. Она машет, когда он достаёт бумажник. — Не будь идиотом. Ты же волонтёр. На самом деле… — Она на мгновение исчезает под прилавком, а затем достаёт шнурок с карточкой, на которой написано «Персонал». — Держи.

— Круто. — Стайлз с улыбкой надевает его на шею. — А если кто-нибудь спросит меня о чём-нибудь?

— Соври, — говорит ему Кора. — Пф.

— Серьёзно, а что, если я скажу, что волки зимой улетают на юг?

— Я, наверное, выйду за тебя замуж, — откровенно отвечает Кора.

Стайлз смеётся и краснеет.

— Буду иметь это в виду.

— Дерек в одиннадцать рассказывает историю, — говорит Кора и проводит его через турникет. — Поверь мне, ты не захочешь это пропустить!

Что?

***

Стайлзу удаётся избегать большей части посетителей заповедника. Он бродит по дорожкам, наблюдая, как за заборами крадутся волки, и удивляется, где Римус. Странно не чувствовать, как волк прижимается носом к руке, шагая рядом. Но, наверное, хорошо, что он не расхаживает вокруг, пугая туристов, верно? Какой бы парой они со Стайлзом стали? Тощий, покрытый шрамами подросток и огромный волк. Стайлзу интересно, должен ли он начать рассказывать людям, что на него напал волк. Кажется, Кора бы это одобрила.

Хотя… Талия бы не особо.

Вместо этого он держится от посетителей на расстоянии.

В одиннадцать он спускается к месту для пикника, чтобы послушать историю.

Лицо Дерека разрисовано _красками_.

На нём усы и клыки.

Это нелепо.

Его окружает внимательная группа из четырёх или пяти маленьких детей, их лица тоже разрисованы, они сидят на земле, скрестив ноги, и с благоговением смотрят Дерка, пока тот читает какую-то историю о маленьком волчонке. Он пародирует все голоса. _Разумеется_.

А потом, когда история подходит к концу, появляется Лора, которая несёт в руках извивающегося детёныша, и восхищённые дети по очереди гладят его и фотографируют.

Дерек отходит от группы и подходит к Стайлзу.

— Ни слова.

— Что? — невинно спрашивает Стайлз. — Ты _очарователен_!

Дерек закатывает глаза, но Стайлз предпочитает представлять, что тот втайне доволен.

— Итак, детёныш, — говорит Стайлз. — А я думал, что вы делаете всё для их реабилитации?

— На самом деле это гибрид, — отвечает Дерек. — Мы думаем, она наполовину немецкая овчарка. Мы не будем знакомить её с дикой природой, потому что пытаемся сохранить чистоту родословной. Так что не имеет большого значения, общается она с людьми или нет, потому что она проведёт всю жизнь здесь, в заповеднике.

— О, круто.

— Ты ведь останешься на обед, да? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. — Стайлз ковыряет носком ботинка грязь.

— Ты не злоупотребляешь, — с улыбкой говорит Дерек. — Слушай, каждое воскресенье у папы возникает желание готовить на гриле. Примерно в это время он поджигает барбекю и торчит там до обеда. А мы все вроде как работаем неподалёку, так что, когда проголодаемся, просто идём к дому, и он кормит нас и отправляет обратно.

— Кормление в шахматном порядке, — произносит Стайлз. — Прямо как у волков.

— За исключением того, что мы предпочитаем приготовленное мясо, — криво отвечает Дерек.

— В самом деле? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Усы и клыки говорят совсем другое.

Дерек фыркает.

— Давай. Пойдём поедим.

***

В Хейлах что-то есть. Нет никаких причин тому, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя рядом с ними… не совсем комфортно, но в безопасности, учитывая, что он их не знает. На заднем дворе большого дома Джеймс возится около гриля, как и обещал Дерек, и даже не выглядит удивлённым появлением Стайлза.

— Стайлз, — говорит он. — Дай угадаю. Бургер с красным луком, сыром, шпинатом и айоли. На дрожжевом хлебе.

— Эм… — На самом деле это звучит потрясающе. — Да, пожалуйста. Стайлз стоит у гриля, пока Джеймс готовит.

— Тебе сегодня нужно увидеться с Талией, прежде чем ты уедешь, — говорит Джеймс. — Она нашла кучу старых рубашек Дерека с логотипом и решила, что в них ты будешь выглядеть соответствующе, пока работаешь

— О. Окей.

— Наверное, нам стоит поговорить и о том, чтобы заплатить тебе, — добавляет Джеймс, для акцента размахивая щипцами. — Волонтерство отлично будет смотреться в заявлении в колледж, но это не заправит твой «джип», я прав?

— Эм, на самом деле всё, что я до сих пор делал, — это менял воду в корытах, — говорит Стайлз. — И ел вашу еду.

— Ты ел еду Талии, — произносит Джеймс. — Ты ещё не ел мою, Стайлз, и она взорвёт твою голову.

Он заканчивает гамбургер и с улыбкой представляет его Стайлзу.

Стайлз откусывает кусочек, и вау. Это хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

— Это невероятно!

— Я же говорил, — отвечает Джеймс. — Дерек. Тебе то же самое?

— Только без лука, — говорит Дерек.

Джеймс вздыхает.

— Обыватель.

Только отойдя от гриля, чтобы поесть, Стайлз понимает, как невероятно легко Джеймс увернулся от темы денег. Тем не менее, если Хейлы полны решимости кормить его и платить ему за то, что он почти ничего не делает, с чего бы такая мелочь, как вина Стайлза, смогла их остановить?

Он слышит скрип двери и, подняв взгляд, видит, как Римус выскальзывает из дома и спускается по ступенькам во двор.

— Привет, приятель, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь.

Римус фыркает и садится ему на ноги.

Стайлз держит бургер вне досягаемости.

— Лук вреден для собак. Иди и раздражай Дерека.

Римус ударяется головой о бедро, а затем встаёт и подталкивает его к крыльцу.

— Ладно, — бормочет Стайлз. — Пожалуй, я присяду здесь, а?

Римус снова фыркает, ждёт, пока он сядет, а затем опять падает ему на ноги.

— Идиот, — говорит Стайлз, шевеля пальцами, чтобы заставить волка помучиться. Он ест гамбургер медленно, до сих пор не привыкший к большим порциям, ведь в последнее время часто вообще не ел. Лекарства и, да, депрессия — настоящие убийцы аппетита.

— Раньше я готовил для отца, — рассказывает он Римусу, понизив голос, чтобы Дерек и Джеймс не слышали. — Типа, нормальную еду. Не только фигню в микроволновке, понимаешь?

Римус наклоняет голову и смотрит на него.

— Всё, как положено, — говорит Стайлз. — У меня были кулинарные книги и всё такое. Я хотел, чтобы он знал, как важен для меня, понимаешь? Что ему не нужно возвращаться домой и есть лапшу быстрого приготовления. Звучит глупо.

Римус тихо рычит.

— Потом, после больницы, я перестал. — Он отрывает от булочки кусочек и предлагает Римусу. Римус осторожно его принимает. — Много чего перестал.

Римус облизывает кончики пальцев.

— Это ведь хорошо, правда?

Хвост Римуса ударяется о землю.

— Думаю, я снова начну готовить, — говорит Стайлз. — Чтобы больше помогать.

Римус фыркает.

— Папа много работает над этим убийством, — произносит он.

Уши Римуса дёргаются и опускаются, и через мгновение он встаёт, крадётся по ступенькам мимо Стайлза и пробирается в дом.

— Мне больше достанется, — бормочет Стайлз.

Дерек подходит к нему и садится на ступеньку рядом, чтобы есть свой бургер. Он выглядит смешно с бакенбардами, натянутыми на щетину, и большим чёрным пятном на конце носа.

— Ты сам делаешь макияж? — спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Заткнись, — говорит Дерек и толкает его плечом.

— Это очень мило, — уверяет его Стайлз.

— Детям нравится, — бубнит Дерек.

— Я и сам фанат, — говорит Стайлз.

— Ты должен помочь, — предлагает Дерек. — В истории.

Стайлз чувствует, что улыбка исчезает. Он отрицательно качает головой.

— Тебя это действительно беспокоит? — спрашивает Дерек, и его голос очень тихий и серьёзный, и потому Стайлз не может ненавидеть его за такой вопрос.

— Меня беспокоит, насколько это беспокоит других людей, — наконец говорит Стайлз. — Чувак, я не хочу испортить детскую сказку своим фрик-шоу. — Он фыркает. — Попробуй сказать в три раза быстрее.

Улыбка Дерека кажется немного печальной.

Дверь снова скрипит, и Стайлз поворачивает, надеясь, что Римус вернётся.

Вместо этого в дверях появляется Питер Хейл. Он босиком, в джинсах и свитере.

Его волосы взъерошены, но взгляд острый и ясный, как Стайлз и помнит.

— Дерек, — говорит он, вставая между ними. — Стайлз.

Стайлз спрашивает себя, не почудился ли ему лёгкий акцент на своём имени.

Питер подходит к грилю и обменивается несколькими словами с Джеймсом. Дерек пристально наблюдает за ними, слегка нахмурившись.

— Стайлз, твой отец ведь не против, что ты проводишь здесь время, да?

— Да, — говорит Стайлз.

У гриля Питер Хейл закатывает глаза.

— Он сейчас очень занят, — произносит Стайлз.

— Да?

— Убийством, — объясняет Стайлз. Он полагает, что это вряд ли конфиденциальная информация, раз уж прошлой ночью новость просочилась к Скотту. — Кто-то застрелил миссис Арджент.

— _Арджент_. — Что-то похожее на страх мелькает в глазах Дерека.

— Да. — Стайлз кусает нижнюю губу, проводя языком по полоске шрама. — Мне жаль. Ты их знаешь?

Иногда он забывает, насколько маленький городок Бикон-Хиллз.

— Наши семьи не очень близки, — говорит Дерек, через весь двор встречаясь взглядом с отцом. У Стайлза складывается странное впечатление, что Джеймс и Питер слышат, о чём они говорят. Дерек переводит взгляд на Стайлза. — Ты сказал, миссис Арджент. Ты имеешь в виду Викторию?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Стайлз и пожимает плечами, радуясь, что не сообщил ужасную новость близким друзьям Арджентов. — Я только знаю, что это мама Эллисон.

— Дерьмо, — тихо произносит Дерек, что да, ладно, это кажется подходящим ответом, когда ты узнаёшь, что кого-то убили. Но у Стайлза складывается впечатление, что здесь происходит что-то ещё. Нечто _большее_.

Это зудит в глубине сознания, как медленно заживающая рана.

Стайлз не хочет в этом разбираться.

Не хочет обнаружить ничего такого, что могло бы заставить его по-другому взглянуть на Хейлов.

Не когда они ему _нравятся_.

И не когда он им нравится.

Он снова смотрит в сторону гриля. Взгляд Питера Хейла пристальный, задумчивый.

Просто ещё один раз, когда Стайлз чувствует, как от него ускользает что-то важное.

***

Джеймс готовит бургер для отца Стайлза. С дополнительным салатом. Стайлз едет в город, пользуясь картой на телефоне, чтобы добраться до участка шерифа. Он сидит в «джипе», натянув капюшон, намного дольше, чем, вероятно, следует в эпоху усиленных мер по предупреждению опасности, а затем вылезает и направляется к центральному входу.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спрашивает парень за стойкой.

— Да, привет. — Стайлз смотрит себе под ноги. — Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с шерифом. Я…

— _Временным_ шерифом, — говорит помощник шерифа.

— Что? — Стайлз совершает ошибку, поднимая взгляд и устанавливая зрительный контакт.

Парень моргает дважды, прежде чем снова берёт себя в руки.

— Временный шериф, — поправляет он.

— Точно, — хрипит Стайлз.

Точно.

Стайлз не уверен, чего отцу стоило получить работу в городском совете Бикон-Хиллз, когда бывший шериф вылетел с насиженного места. Ему лишь известно, что в городских указах было что-то, что позволило мэру добиться срочного назначения раньше выборов, а отец отчаянно пытался вытащить их из Лос-Анджелеса. Он сказал, что в участке из-за его назначения могут возникнуть некоторые трения. Стайлз считает, что этот засранец — один из несчастных.

За его спиной распахиваются двери в участок, и входят ещё два помощника шерифа.

— Стайлз? — спрашивает один из них. — Привет.

Это Пэрриш. Под его глазами мешки, но он выглядит таким же дружелюбным и серьёзным, как в тот день, когда Стайлз его встретил.

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой не так, Лэнг? Это сын шерифа. Пропусти его.

— Сын временного шерифа, — бормочет Стайлз.

Лэнг бросает на него свирепый взгляд и нажимает кнопку, которая отпирает дверь между фойе и КПЗ.

Пэрриш придерживает перед Стайлзом дверь и провожает его внутрь.

— Кабинет шерифа справа, — говорит Пэрриш. — Не пропустишь.

— Спасибо.

Когда Стайлз стучит в дверь и открывает её, то видит _уставшего_ отца сидящим за столом. Но как только тот замечает Стайлза, то вскакивает на ноги и обходит стол, выражение его лица внезапно становится резким.

— Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, — отвечает Стайлз, протягивая отцу завёрнутый в фольгу бургер. — Я принёс тебе обед. Мистер Хейл приготовил.

— Ты принёс это для меня? — Отец, должно быть, и правда устал, потому что его ладонь дрожит, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы обнять Стайлза. — Господи, ребёнок. _Спасибо_.

— Это всего лишь бургер, пап, — бормочет Стайлз ему в плечо.

Они оба знают, что это неправда.


	8. Chapter 8

В понедельник утром Стайлз не хочет идти в школу — история его жизни, — но получает от Скотта сообщение, что его байк снова сломался и может ли Стайлз заехать и забрать его? Они направляются к шкафчикам, тянутся в потоке детей, наводняющих коридоры, когда внезапно всё останавливается.

Дети расходятся, как будто Красное море.

Нет.

Нет, думает Стайлз.

Как будто девушка, которая идёт сквозь них, какая-то заразная.

Это может быть только Эллисон Арджент.

Она бледная и темноволосая. Её глаза немного покраснели, щёки в пятнах. Но она держит голову прямо, и Стайлз чувствует яростный прилив гордости за девушку, которую даже не знает, потому что да пошли они. Все кругом пялятся, и пошли они на хер, и Эллисон даже не колеблется.

Рыжеволосая девушка отходит от группы парней в майках команды по лакроссу и идёт рядом с Эллисон. Она берёт Эллисон за руку и надменно смотрит на всех остальных. Если Эллисон гордая, как королева, то другая девушка некий ангел мщения.

Девушки проносятся мимо, и часть Стайлза хочет, чтобы его унесло вслед за ними.

Он хотел бы иметь такую силу.

Хотел бы не прогибаться и не ломаться.

С другой стороны Эллисон, даже на всех безудержных, нестабильных стадиях горя, всё ещё красива, верно?

***

За обедом рыжеволосая девушка садится рядом со Стайлзом, к большому неудовольствию парня с квадратной челюстью в футболке команды по лакроссу, который явно на шестьсот процентов богаче, красивее и популярнее Стайлза. Поэтому, разумеется, он мудак, верно? Стайлз может утверждать это лишь по его насмешке. Потому что кто ещё в самом деле может насмехаться, кроме мудаков? Старый Стайлз показал бы ему средний палец. Новый Стайлз помнит, насколько хрупкие его кости и каково это, когда кожа расходится на части.

— Я Лидия Мартин, — говорит ему девушка.

— Стайлз Стилински.

— Я знаю, — отвечает она так, будто он идиот.

Точно.

Он отворачивается и теребит завязки на толстовке.

— Итак, мы с Эллисон собираемся обедать с тобой и Скоттом, — объявляет она.

— Почему? — бормочет он.

— Поверьте, вы двое не первый мой выбор, — говорит она, поджимая губы. — Но она моя подруга, и ей не нужно, чтобы кто-то, чёрт побери, _задавал вопросы_ , ясно? Ты понимаешь это, верно, Стайлз?

Верно.

Да, он всё понимает.

***

Скотт кто-то вроде заклинателя травм или типа того. Стайлз ждёт, что он будет странным и неловким рядом девушкой, в которую безумно влюблён, но вместо этого он просто улыбается и рассказывает бессвязную историю о бездомных котятах, за которыми ухаживает в офисе ветеринара, где подрабатывает после школы несколько дней в неделю.

Эллисон смотрит на него как-то безучастно. Она не слушает, и Скотт, вероятно, это знает, но это не имеет значения. Важен тон его голоса, и то, как он не замолкает, ожидая её ответа. То, как он задаёт темп разговора, повышая и понижая голос.

Это своего рода броня, думает Стайлз. Её создаёт Скотт, но она достаточно большая, чтобы хватило и на остальных.

Стайлз ест безвкусную еду из кафетерия и наблюдает.

Лидия просматривает сообщения на телефоне и выглядит скучающей, но каждые несколько минут её взгляд скользит к Эллисон.

Стайлз думает, что это тоже своего рода броня.

***

Стайлз покидает школу, словно сбрасывает слой старой кожи, и едет в заповедник, опустив окна «джипа» и наслаждаясь ветром, пробивающимся сквозь вентиляцию. По радио передают какую-то дрянную рок-балладу восьмидесятых — в комплекте с перегруженным саксофонным соло, — и Стайлз думает, что, возможно, если он накопит достаточно денег, то стоит купить приличную стереосистему, чтобы слушать свою музыку, а не ту, что захочется поставить Ларри с Бикон 106.8.

Сегодня замечательный день. Жаркие, яркие последние денёчки лета — не такие суровые, как в Лос-Анджелесе — становятся мягче. Ночи скоро станут холоднее, воздух — прохладнее. Стайлзу интересно, как будет выглядеть заповедник, когда листья начнут менять цвет.

Бикон-Хиллз пока не кажется домом, но это _возможно_. Он ещё не готов, но сама идея не вызывает желания упрямиться и отказываться или вроде того. Он думает, что если он и отец останутся здесь — если отец сделает достаточно, чтобы выиграть выборы через год, — то он сможет превратить этот город в дом. У него есть Хейлы и есть Скотт, и это намного больше, чем было в Лос-Анджелесе, где он отталкивал людей как мог, а потом ненавидел их за то, что ушли.

Он даже пытался оттолкнуть отца, но отец был слишком упрямым, чтобы поддаваться. Или, может быть, слишком контуженным. Не важно, сколько раз Стайлз кричал, что это его вина, отец просто стоял и слушал. Стоял как скала, а Стайлз был разъярённым морем, которое снова и снова обрушивалось на него.

Сейчас Стайлз не уверен, куда делся весь гнев. У него всё ещё бывают всплески, вспышки, но вот уже долгое время он слишком уставший, чтобы действительно это чувствовать. Возможно, это единственный плюс депрессии. Он слишком устал, чтобы что-то чувствовать, но, возможно, всё начинает меняться. До сегодняшнего дня, когда он увидел, насколько оцепенела Эллисон Арджент, он думал, что всё ещё находится в этом состоянии. Но ведь это не так, верно? Он ест, он ходит в магазин и участок, у него есть друг, и у него есть Хейлы.

У него получается всё лучше.

Не _отлично_ , но лучше.

Пока этого достаточно.

Он сворачивает на стоянку Волчьего заповедника семьи Хейл и вылезает из «джипа». Ладно, Лора сказала, что он должен припарковаться у дома, но Стайлзу нравится короткая прогулка по частной дороге. Это даёт ему возможность сконцентрироваться или что-то вроде того. Для этого наверняка есть термин. Кирстен должна знать.

Он уже почти в доме, когда слышит крики.

— …потому что это _опасно_ , Питер! — Это, кажется, Талия. — Ты продолжаешь бродить вот так, хотя _знаешь_ , что сделают Ардженты!

Дерьмо. Стайлз замирает. Он не хочет встревать прямиком в какую-то семейную разборку. Он не хочет вмешиваться. Римус, по-видимому, тоже, потому что парадная дверь дома внезапно открывается, и волк скользит по ступенькам. Он останавливается, когда видит Стайлза, а затем бросается к нему, поджав хвост.

— Похоже, там какие-то неприятности, приятель, — говорит ему Стайлз. — Хочешь сбежать со мной?

Римус фыркает и дёргает подол толстовки, заставляя его вернуться на стоянку.

— Похоже, она разозлилась, — бормочет Стайлз.

Римус опять фыркает и тащит его с дороги на опушку леса. Стайлз осторожно следует за ним, боясь заблудиться, как в первый день, но Римус останавливается, когда дорога всё ещё остаётся в поле зрения, и грузно садится на землю. Мгновение спустя он ложится, опираясь подбородком на передние лапы, и выглядит грустным и жалким.

Стайлз садится рядом с ним и чешет за ушами.

— Эй, я уверен, что они не сердятся на тебя, чувак.

Римус фыркает и отводит глаза.

— Что там с Арджентами? — бормочет Стайлз. — Типа, почему их волнует, что делает Питер?

Римус тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза, когда Стайлз осторожно дёргает его за уши.

— Скотт говорит, что Хейлы вроде как очень богатые и практически основали город, — произносит Стайлз. Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы ласкать Римуса. Что-то почти гипнотическое. — Как местные Кеннеди или вроде того.

Римус фыркает.

— Может быть, Ардженты вроде…

Римус смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Не знаю, чувак, — отвечает Стайлз. — У Кеннеди есть заклятые враги? Надо было привести в пример Хэтфилдов и МакКоев*, да?

Римус облизывает его пальцы.

— Питер, по мне, _супермутный_.

Римус кусает кончики пальцев.

— Эй! — Стайлз отводит руку. — Не кусаться!

Римус фыркает, опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Он выглядит таким расслабленным, отдыхая под пятнами солнечного света, что Стайлз растягивается рядом. Он смотрит на небо, скрестив руки под головой.

— Насколько ты крут? — спрашивает он, толкая Римуса. — Типа, для _волка_. И насколько круто, что я дружу с _волком_?

Римус зевает, потягивается и перекатывается на бок. Он кладёт тяжёлую голову на живот Стайлза.

— Ты самый крутой, — говорит ему Стайлз, путаясь пальцами в шерсти на загривке. — Нет, подожди. У меня есть волк-напарник. Ясно же, что _я_ самый крутой!

Римус тихо рычит.

— Что? Думаешь, это _я_ напарник? Чушь, и ты это знаешь. — Стайлз смеётся. — Понятно ведь, что здесь супергерой я. Типа, днём я всего лишь ребёнок, которого никто не замечает… — И вау, это было бы круто, да? Стайлз сглатывает внезапную боль в горле. — Но когда преступность наносит удар и Бикон-Хиллз нуждается в защите, я Волк вместе с моим настоящим волком-напарником.

Римус фыркает.

— Нет, а как иначе бы меня называли? Человек-волк уже занято. И окей, Волк — довольно отстойное прозвище, но это всего лишь мозговой штурм. Мы можем вернуться к этому вопросу. Ещё ничего не решено. — Он щёлкает Римуса по носу, чтобы тот снова фыркнул. — Во всяком случае, меня никто никогда не подозревает, хотя нас с Волком никогда не видели вместе в одной комнате и мы странно похожи, разве что я, вероятно, ношу очки и зачёсываю волосы на другую сторону. И у меня есть немецкая овчарка, которая очень похожа на тебя.

Римус громко вздыхает.

— Чувак, ты мог бы проявить чуть больше энтузиазма! — Стайлз находит за ушами Римуса местечко, от которого тот всегда тает, и очень сильно сжимает. — Разве ты не хочешь быть супергероем?

Римус снова вздыхает.

Стайлз смотрит на проблески неба, которые виднеются сквозь меняющийся полог деревьев.

— Здесь действительно красиво, — говорит он.

Римус одобрительно урчит, и его хвост мягко стучит в опавших листьях.

***

Муравьи.

Муравьи разрушают спокойствие Стайлза. Он сбрасывает с себя Римуса и вскакивает на ноги, стряхивая батальон маленьких ублюдков с рук и ног, а затем, почувствовав их в _одежде_ , снимает толстовку, стягивает рубашку через голову и вытряхивает из них живое дерьмо.

— Ладно, — говорит он наконец. — По крайней мере, в джинсах их нет, верно?

Римус фыркает, и Стайлз принимает это за согласие. Он мгновение удерживает взгляд Стайлза, затем делает шаг вперёд и прижимается носом к бедру Стайлза, проводя по толстой полоске шрама, которая исчезает в джинсах. Она — продолжение той, что выше паха.

— Раздробленный таз, — объясняет Стайлз волку, борясь с желанием уйти от пристального внимания, даже если оно исходит от животного.

Это не единственный его шрам. Это не самый страшный шрам. В первые дни в больнице он случайно увидел своё лоскутное тело и удивился, почему хирурги просто не позволили ему умереть.

Он всё ещё не может смотреть. Специально — нет.

Римус скулит.

Стайлз отталкивает его морду и снова натягивает рубашку. Он чувствует себя голым, незащищённым, и это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что Римус здесь, не совсем. Просто сейчас всё устроено именно так. Джинсы и длинные рукава скрывают шрамы на теле и конечностях. Толстовка и натянутый капюшон, чтобы скрыть как можно большую часть лица. Эти вещи _необходимы_.

Он натягивает толстовку поверх рубашки. Застёгивает молнию дрожащими пальцами и поднимает бегунок.

— В следующий раз выбирай место без муравьёв, а, чувак? — Он дрожаще смеётся, и Римус тычется носом в пальцы. — Я в порядке. Просто иногда становлюсь странным, понимаешь?

Римус скулит.

— Ладно, я говорю « _странным_ », — произносит Стайлз. — Это эвфемизм для ситуаций, когда я психую так сильно, что забываю, как дышать, и теряю сознание.

Римус тихо рычит и сопит в пальцы.

— Я в порядке, — говорит ему Стайлз. — У меня уже получается лучше. Чувак, на этой неделе я точно выиграю. Я просто забылся на секунду. Так что не смотри на меня взглядом пушистого щеночка. Где мой злобный напарник-волк?

Римус фыркает и толкает его достаточно сильно, чтобы он споткнулся.

— Чувак! — Стайлз смеётся, хватаясь за волка, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Ты такой придурок!

Римус вдруг замирает, пристально вглядываясь в дорогу. Через мгновение Стайлз слышит звук двигателя, а затем хруст шин на гравии автостоянки заповедника.

— Что? — спрашивает он Римуса.

Римус сжимает клыки вокруг запястья Стайлза и осторожно тащит его глубже в лес.

В позе волка есть что-то такое, чего Стайлз раньше не видел. Какая-то пульсирующая энергия или сверхнастороженность. Что-то, что заставляет Стайлза заметить, как птицы смолкли и воздух стал густым от предвкушения. Как будто мир затаил дыхание.

Римус отпускает Стайлза и кружит вокруг него. Он встаёт между Стайлзом и дорогой.

Стайлз сидит на корточках, его сердце колотится. Он не знает, чего ждёт, но доверяет Римусу.

И он верит, что Римус не просто выделывается.

Римус снова рычит, и тогда Стайлз видит это: по дороге от парковки к дому Хейлов идёт мужчина. Он, кажется, среднего возраста, но с такого расстояния трудно сказать. На нём джинсы и тёмная рубашка. Он в хорошей форме. У него светлые волосы, возможно, седеющие.

В мужчине, которого видит Стайлз, нет ничего угрожающего, за исключением реакции Римуса.

Мужчина внезапно останавливается и входит в лес у самой кромки. Он смотрит на них, и Стайлз не уверен, заметили их или нет.

Римус снова рычит, его шерсть встаёт дыбом.

Мужчина смотрит ещё мгновение, потом разворачивается и продолжает идти к дому.

Через несколько мгновений птицы снова начинают свистеть и щебетать.

— Что это было? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Римус шагает взад-вперёд, затем хватает подол толстовки Стайлза и ведёт его к стоянке.

— Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — спрашивает его Стайлз.

Римус рычит и дёргает сильнее.

— Ладно, чувак. Полегче!

Когда они добираются до парковки, рядом с «джипом» Стайлз видит припаркованный чёрный внедорожник.

Стайлз достаёт из кармана телефон и фотографирует номерные знаки.

Потому что, возможно, если у него будет достаточно маленьких кусочков, он сможет собрать их целую картину, верно?

Потому что здесь определённо происходит что-то странное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хэтфилды и МакКои — две американские семьи, которые враждовали между собой.


	9. Chapter 9

Отец возвращается домой к ужину, и Стайлз делает пасту. Ничего особенного. Просто макароны с соусом из банки.

— Вегетарианское? — спрашивает отец, когда садится за кухонный стол.

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз. — Но это получилось случайно. У нас нет говяжьего фарша.

— Дерьмо, — говорит отец и проводит рукой по лицу. — У меня не было возможности купить продукты. — Стайлз садится напротив.

— Хм. Я мог бы?

— Сынок, ты не обязан.

— Я знаю. — Стайлз крепко сжимает вилку. — Но я говорю, что мог бы. — Он видит нерешительность в глазах отца.

С одной стороны, его ребёнок говорит, что может это сделать.

С другой стороны, если в последнюю минуту он решит, что не может, то у них внезапно закончится еда. И, что, вероятно, гораздо важнее, Стайлз внезапно столкнётся с ещё одной неудачей.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит отец. — Но если у тебя не получится съездить завтра днём, я поеду в среду.

— Договорились, — отвечает Стайлз. — Как продвигается расследование?

— Не очень здорово, — говорит отец.

— Хочешь сказать, что это не муж, — произносит Стайлз, указывая на него вилкой.

— У него твёрдое алиби.

— А что насчёт любовника?

— Стайлз, — предупреждающе говорит отец.

— Точно. Конфиденциальные полицейские дела. Понял. — Стайлз поднимает брови. — Так _есть_ любовник?

— Нет, — строго отвечает отец. — И я больше не буду обсуждать это с тобой.

Стайлз опускает голову, и отец протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы. Он запихивает в рот макароны.

— В школе хорошо?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Сегодня я встретил Эллисон Арджент.

— И вот почему я не обсуждаю с тобой это дело, — говорит отец.

— Я знаю, пап. Но знаешь, что странно?

— Что?

— Сегодня днём я ездил в заповедник и слышал, как Талия кричала на Питера про Арджентов. Она сказала, что он знает, что сделают Ардженты, если он будет продолжать так бродить.

— Бродить _как_? — спрашивает отец, нахмурив брови.

— Я не знаю.

— А что сделают Ардженты?

— Пап. Пап, слушай. Как называется олень без глаз*?

Отец закатывает глаза.

— Безглазый олень.

— А как называется олень без глаз и без ног?

— Всё ещё безглазый олень, — ворчит отец. — Мог бы сразу так и сказать.

Стайлз накручивает на вилку пасту.

— Мой способ веселее.

— Идиот, — ласково говорит отец.

Это немного похоже на то, как всё было раньше.

***

Отец ложится спать рано. Стайлз смотрит телевизор и немного переписывается со Скоттом, а ещё с Корой, которая каким-то образом заполучила его номер. Вероятно, стояла над Скоттом, пока тот не сдался. Он и Скотт ещё раз договариваются позаниматься — и на этот раз на самом деле позаниматься, а не играть в видеоигры, — пока Кора просто спамит кучей мемов со Мстителями. И это круто, потому что он спамит ей в ответ.

Он ждёт примерно час после того, как отец поднимается наверх, — достаточно времени, чтобы впасть в приятную глубокую фазу быстрого сна, а затем направляется в его кабинет. Рабочий ноутбук отца лежит в сумке на оружейном сейфе. Стайлз переносит его на стол.

Слишком глупо, предполагает он, надеяться, что отец носит с собой бумажную копию дела об убийстве Виктории Арджент в сумке для ноутбука.

Он достаёт ноутбук и проверяет документы, но да, разумеется.

Он открывает ноутбук и ждёт, пока тот загрузится.

Потом вводит имя пользователя отца и рассеянно постукивает пальцами по клавишам, думая о пароле. Отец никогда не был особо хитрым в придумывании паролей. Вообще никогда. Когда Стайлзу было девять, он обошёл родительский контроль на кабельном.

Он пробует несколько вариаций «Клаудия», но ничего не получается.

Он смотрит на экран ещё мгновение, а потом пробует «Стайлз» и свой год рождения.

Прямо в точку.

Он не знает, радоваться ли, что это было так легко, или волноваться.

Он открывает ссылку на департамент шерифа Бикон-Хиллз и переходит к полицейской базе данных. Вводит номерной знак внедорожника с парковки заповедника и совсем не удивляется, когда видит результат.

Внедорожник зарегистрирован на Кристофера Арджента.

***

На следующий день Лидия и Эллисон сидят с ними за обедом.

Стайлзу кажется, что они выглядят нелепо. Он не разговаривает, и Эллисон не разговаривает, и Лидия не разговаривает — только часто закатывает глаза; Скотт единственный, кто хоть что-то говорит.

***

Последним уроком у Стайлза химия. Он её прогуливает, потому что мистер Харрис — мудак, а Стайлз — особый случай. Он уверен, что на папке с его делом стоит штамп. Вместо химии он идёт в библиотеку, полагая, что, пока он всё ещё на территории школы, технически это не прогул, верно? Какое-то время он бродит между стеллажей, просматривает кучу старых ежегодников, в которых у пожилых наплечники и невероятные начёсы, а затем пишет Коре и спрашивает, не хочет ли она пропустить последний урок и пойти с ним за продуктами.

Когда он добирается до парковки, она уже сидит на капоте «джипа».

— Давай сделаем это, Стилински, — говорит она с блеском в глазах, как будто они собираются ограбить банк. Она забирается на переднее пассажирское сиденье, закидывает кроссовки на приборную панель и подсказывает дорогу в продуктовый магазин недалеко от центра города.

— Итак, — начинает Стайлз, когда они хватают тележку, — тебе, наверное, следует знать, что я попросил тебя поехать со мной на случай, если я начну немного психовать.

Кора пожимает плечами и бросает пакет с хлебом в тележку.

— Тебе ведь нужен хлеб, да?

— Да. — Стайлз проверяет список. — Никаких комментариев по поводу моих срывов?

— Стайлз, я помню, как пострадал Питер. — Выражение её лица затуманивается. — Я помню, как ему было тяжело выходить из дома. Я до сих пор вижу, как люди смотрят на него, когда он иногда приезжает в город. — Она пожимает плечами. — Я понимаю, что ты попросил пойти с тобой за продуктами не потому, что ценишь моё мнение по поводу слегка помятых фруктов.

Он не может сдержать улыбки, в которой сами по себе растягиваются губы.

— Для протокола, я ценю твоё мнение насчёт помятых фруктов. Но спасибо.

Кора просто улыбается ему своей убийственной улыбкой и тянется, чтобы вырвать список покупок из его пальцев.

— Твизлеры, Стайлз, серьёзно?

— Они для моего отца!

Она прищуривается.

— Я знаю, что ты лжёшь.

Он смеётся и обхватывает ручку тележки.

— Идём, давай сделаем это.

***

На некоторое время они останавливаются в секции выпечки, и Стайлз хватает смесь для кекса. Картинка на упаковке выглядит довольно мило. И инструкция на обратной стороне не кажется запутанной. Он бросает её в корзину.

***

Поскольку он вроде как похитил Кору из школы, Стайлз считает, что должен подвезти её до дома, особенно потому, что у неё нет машины.

— Я коплю на машину, — говорит она ему по дороге в заповедник, жуя твизлер. — Утром меня обычно подвозят, а днём я иду домой пешком.

— Но это же несколько миль!

— Да, — отвечает Кора. — А когда я была в твоём возрасте, мне приходилось идти босиком по снегу.

Он закатывает глаза.

— Есть короткий путь через заповедник, — говорит Кора. — А иногда я умоляю Дерека приехать и забрать меня. Ты видел его машину? Чёрный «камаро». Даже не знаю, почему он выбрал такую машину. Думаю, что до него дошли шутки Лоры про ботанов и он вроде как запаниковал и перестарался. Но машина классная.

— Но ведь твои родители богатые, да? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Ага. — Кора пожимает плечами. — Но они одержимы тем, чтобы мы понимали ценность каждого доллара.

— Чувак, я знаю эту лекцию!

— Ты только что назвал меня _чуваком_? — спрашивает Кора и громко смеётся с твизлером во рту.

Её смех сопровождает их по дороге к заповеднику, через парковку и на частной дороге, которая ведёт к дому Хейлов. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что подаётся вперёд, когда «джип» входит в поворот, надеясь увидеть Римуса.

Вместо этого он видит патрульную машину департамента шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, припаркованную у дома. Когда Стайлз подъезжает ближе, он видит, что на дверях написано «Шериф».

— Что здесь делает мой отец? — спрашивает он, останавливая «джип».

— Надеюсь, не расследует наш прогул, — с усмешкой говорит Кора. Она вылезает, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Стайлз следует за ней по ступенькам крыльца, морщась от острой боли в пояснице, когда поднимается. Он входит в дом вслед за Корой.

Отец в гостиной, с Питером, Талией и Джеймсом.

— Привет, пап, — говорит Стайлз, и его улыбка исчезает, когда отец поворачивается к нему лицом. Выражение его лица серьёзное, внимательное и чуткое одновременно, и Стайлз сразу же понимает, что это не светский визит. — Эм.

— Мы почти закончили, Стайлз, — говорит Талия. Она смотрит на его отца. — Не так ли, шериф?

— Да, мэм, — отвечает отец, его голос гораздо мягче, чем взгляд.

Окей. Ауч. Неловко. Стайлз позволяет Коре обхватить его запястье и отвести по коридору на кухню.

— Как думаешь, что это значит? — спрашивает он шёпотом.

Она показывает на стул за кухонным столом, хватает керамический контейнер со стойки и садится рядом.

— Печенье с шоколадом?

— Чёрт возьми, да. — Стайлз тянется к контейнеру и хватает одно.

— Наверное, он здесь, чтобы спросить дядю Питера про Арджентов, — говорит Кора. — После того, как кто-то убил Викторию.

Стайлз пережёвывает полный рот печенья.

— Но при чём тут Питер?

— Ну. — Кора берёт второе печенье. — Как думаешь, кто поджёг его?

— Подожди, _что_? — У Стайлза отвисает челюсть. — Мама Эллисон подожгла Питера?

— Нет, это сделала _тётя_ Эллисон, — отвечает Кора. Она прищуривается. — _Кейт_. Поэтому её увезли в психушку, и с тех пор все Ардженты ненавидят нас и бла-бла-бла. — Она пренебрежительно машет рукой, как будто Стайлз не попал только что на съёмочную площадку какой-то особенно драматичной теленовеллы.

— _Срань господня_ , — говорит Стайлз.

— Кора, — произносит кто-то с порога.

Стайлз поворачивается.

Лора выглядит серьёзной.

— Что ты делаешь?

Кора поднимает подбородок. Это выглядит почти как вызов.

— Что? Это не секрет. Той ночью Питер спас каждого из нас. Думаю, Стайлз имеет право знать.

— Да, но ты не имеешь права рассказывать ему, — говорит Лора твёрдым голосом. — Возвращайся домой, Стайлз. Я позабочусь сегодня о поилках.

Стайлз понимает, что это увольнение, как только слышит её слова, но что-то в нём сворачивается, потому что их произносит Лора.

— Да, конечно, хорошо.

Он встаёт и натягивает капюшон.

И проходит мимо, когда она протягивает к нему руку.

Он направляется ко входной двери, даже не заглядывая в гостиную, где слышит, как Питер что-то тихо говорит отцу. Выходит через парадную дверь и направляется к «джипу».

На секунду он думает, что машина не заведётся и что ему придётся ждать, пока отец отвезёт его домой, но в последнюю секунду всё получается, и «джип» начинает грохотать.

Только когда он возвращается в Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз вспоминает, что не видел Римуса.

***

— Стайлз? — зовёт отец, когда примерно через час возвращается домой.

Дерьмо.

Стайлз открывает глаза и смотрит на потолок своей спальни. Раньше он этого не замечал, но в штукатурке есть маленькие отверстия. Из-за них он думает о моделях самолётов или типа того. Он представляет себе целую эскадрилью, которая свисает на леске с крючков в потолке и медленно вращается в свете.

— Я здесь, пап! — отвечает он.

В дверях появляется отец. Его лицо застывает.

— Ох, чёрт возьми, ребёнок.

— Да, — хрипит Стайлз. Дрожь пробегает по телу. Кроме того, он не может двигаться. Ну, вообще-то, может, полагает он, но горький опыт научил его этого не делать. Всё тело заклинило. Стайлз чувствует, как будто его скрутили в фигуру, в которой тело не должно находиться, мышцы заставили все его кости согнуться в неправильном положении и удерживают их.

— Ты перенапрягся, да? — спрашивает отец.

— Занёс все продукты, — говорит Стайлз. — Ура мне.

— Ура тебе, — сухо отвечает отец и опускается на кровать. — Немного перкосета?

— Мне нужен _весь_ перкосет, — говорит Стайлз с гримасой.

Отец исчезает и через несколько минут возвращается с таблеткой в одной руке и стаканом воды в другой. Он садится на кровать Стайлза и помогает ему подняться под таким углом, чтобы он не задохнулся, и держит стакан, пока он глотает таблетку.

— Ты не делаешь упражнения, да? — спрашивает он. Ставит стакан с водой на прикроватный столик, затем опускается на край кровати, чтобы стащить ботинки Стайлза.

— Не совсем.

— Стайлз. — Предупреждающий тон, который Стайлз не хочет слышать сейчас, учитывая, что он и так знает, каким был глупым, спасибо большое. — Да ладно тебе, парень. Ты хочешь ходить на физиотерапию каждые несколько дней?

— Нет.

— Тогда делай свои чёртовы упражнения.

— Я знаю, пап. — От перкосета всё становится приятным и расплывчатым. — Пап, почему Кейт Арджент подожгла Питера Хейла?

— Ох, ребёнок. Ложись спать, хорошо?

— Но почему? — Стайлз моргает, когда отец расстёгивает его джинсы и медленно их стягивает, и хорошо, да, это то, чем позже он будет смущён.

Отец вытаскивает из-под него одеяло, а затем накрывает его.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом завтра, Стайлз?

— Нет, давай. — Стайлз снова начинает чувствовать себя свободно. Дрожь, пробегающая по телу, утихла. Пальцы отмирают и больше не похожи на скрюченные ветки.

Отец прижимает руку к его лбу, затем скользит по волосам.

— Кейт Арджент не нужен был Питер Хейл, не специально. Она преследовала их всех, ребёнок. Всех Хейлов. Питер Хейл поймал её, когда она пыталась поджечь дом. Она бросила в него канистру с горючим, и ты видел результат.

— Да. — Стайлз чувствует, как глаза щиплет от слёз. — Он тоже открыл дверь?

— Что?

— Питер Хейл. — Стайлз вздыхает и пытается держать глаза открытыми. — Он тоже открыл дверь, не проверив?

— Спи, ребёнок, — говорит ему отец, поглаживая волосы. — А завтра ты будешь делать упражнения, да?

— М-м-м, — мямлит Стайлз, погружаясь в сон.

Возможно, ему снится огонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Непереводимая игра слов  
> «no-eye-deer» (безглазый олень) по звучанию схоже с «no idea» (без понятия)


	10. Chapter 10

— Не пойду сегодня в школу, — бубнит Стайлз из-под одеяла, когда отец спрашивает. — У меня мозги в полную кашу.

— Твои мозги никогда не бывают в полную кашу, сынок, — говорит отец и откидывает одеяло. — Давай. Ты можешь сегодня пропустить школу, но я не позволю тебе весь день дрыхнуть и испортить свои биологические часы. Вставай и прими душ.

Когда он медленно встаёт, всё болит и ломит спину, но Стайлз чувствует себя намного лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Он отмахивается от руки отца.

— Я в порядке.

Отец колеблется, вероятно, вспоминая все те случаи, когда ему буквально приходилось поднимать Стайлза с пола, когда тот переоценивал свою способность стоять и двигаться.

— В душе держись за поручень, ребёнок.

— Да-да. — Стайлз шаркающей походкой идёт в ванную.

Он ненавидит поручень в душе и тот, что рядом с туалетом, которые отец установил в день их переезда.

— И сделай сегодня упражнения! — кричит ему вслед отец.

— Хорошо! — кричит он в ответ.

Жар воды расслабляет мышцы и заставляет его чувствовать себя немного виноватым. Он, скорее всего, вполне здоров, чтобы пойти в школу, но на деле просто не хочет. А потом он думает про обед со Скоттом, Эллисон и Лидией…

Когда он спускается вниз с рюкзаком на плече, отец удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Я вернусь домой, если не справлюсь, — говорит Стайлз.

Отец кивает.

— И если тебе что-нибудь понадобится…

— Да, — продолжает Стайлз. — Я позвоню.

***

На английском мисс Пул пытается объяснить разницу между матрилинейностью и матриархальностью кучке детей, которой на самом деле плевать, а Стайлз читает о Кейт Арджент по телефону. В «Бикон-Хиллз Хроникал» есть статья о попытке поджога Волчьего заповедника семьи Хейл шесть лет назад, хотя в ней нет подробностей. Кейт Арджент арестовали через две недели после пожара и обвинили в покушении на убийство, попытке поджога и…

Стайлз щурится на экран.

 _Растление малолетних_?

Ладно, это было неожиданно. Стайлз не может удержаться и бросает взгляд через кабинет туда, где сидит Эллисон, и спрашивает себя, насколько её тётя ёбнутая на голову. Вряд ли он может спросить об этом напрямую, верно?

В конце концов, суда не было. Кейт Арджент отправили в психиатрическую клинику, где — Стайлз может только предполагать — она проводит свои дни, прямо как Ганнибал Лектор, одетая в оранжевый комбинезон и привязанная к тележке.

А Питер Хейл находился в состоянии искусственной комы несколько _недель_ после того, как на него напала Кейт Арджент.

Стайлу интересно, действительно ли отец считает, что Питер застрелил Викторию в отместку за то, что с ним сделала Кейт.

Только это опять территория теленовелл.

В реальной жизни не существует мелодраматической кровной вражды, так?

Хейлы могут ненавидеть Арджентов — кто сможет винить их за это? — но считать их потенциальными мишенями для мести — это уже чересчур, верно?

А ещё Стайлзу нравятся Хейлы. Он совсем не знает Питера, но не может представить, чтобы Талия и Джеймс укрывали кровожадного социопата. К тому же Талия боялась за Питера, так? Не боялась _его_. Она беспокоилась, что опасны Ардженты, а не Питер.

Он снова бросает взгляд на Эллисон.

Она тупо пялится в пространство.

Стайлзу знакомо это чувство.

И, возможно, Викторию Арджент застрелил случайный человек с улицы. Такое случается.

Не часто, если верить статистике, но это не невозможно.

Стайлз хотел бы взглянуть на записи отца по делу.

Он ловит на себе пристальный взгляд мисс Пул, чуть не роняет телефон, а затем проводит остаток урока, притворяясь, что очень сосредоточен.

Он уверен, что не одурачил мисс Пул ни на секунду.

***

— Как дела, неудачники? — говорит Джексон за обедом, пододвигая стул к их столику.

Лидия вздыхает.

Во взгляде Джексона мелькает любопытство, когда он останавливается на лице Стайлза, но не задерживается.

— МакКолл, вчера на тренировке ты облажался.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Скотт, пожимая плечами.

— Если ты так же облажаешься на игре на следующей неделе, я лично надеру тебе задницу, — говорит ему Джексон.

Рядом с ним садится ещё один парень. Кажется, его зовут Дэнни? Он толкает Джексона локтем в рёбра.

— Вот почему тренер сделал Джексона капитаном. За его вдохновляющие речи.

Стайлз опускает голову и ухмыляется.

По мнению Джексона, льготный период, который позволили Эллисон из-за её горя, явно прошёл. Он громко рассказывает о лакроссе, о своей машине, о какой-то вечеринке, которую устраивает на следующих выходных. Стайлз сосредоточен на еде и делает вид, что не слушает. Когда такой парень, как Джексон, устраивает вечеринку, его не приглашают, так? Это приманка, и Джексон какое-то время будет размахивать ею перед Стайлзом, а потом потянет назад и засмеётся.

Только он этого не делает.

— Вы, ребята, должны прийти, — говорит он немного скучным голосом.

Вау. Теперь Стайлз понимает, насколько он и Лидия — прекрасная пара.

— Правда? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Неважно, — отвечает Джексон. — Мне всё равно. МакКолл, пошли. Я хочу пробежать несколько кругов до начала тренировки.

— Ладно, — говорит Скотт. — Увидимся.

Стайлз машет ему рукой и смотрит, как он уходит с Джексоном и Дэнни.

— Скоро выпускной, — начинает Лидия спустя мгновение.

— Выпускной через три месяца, — напоминает Эллисон.

— Да, так что сейчас самое время начать искать пару, — отвечает Лидия. — Ты же не хочешь быть одна на выпускном. Согласен, Стайлз?

Стайлз теребит завязки своей толстовки.

— Эм, нет? — Лидия сердито смотрит на него, но Эллисон слегка улыбается.

— Но если ты планируешь кого-нибудь подыскать, то должна подумать насчёт Скотта, — говорит Стайлз. — Он, конечно, не очень хорош в лакроссе, но он очень милый и симпатичный. — Он ловит взгляд Лидии. — Я имею в виду, если тебе нравятся парни.

Вот это, думает Стайлз, это ещё одна грёбаная вещь. Просто ещё один ярлык, вдобавок к _новенькому_ , и _уроду_ , и _нарку_. И Стайлзу не нужен этот ярлык, потому что тут он не может притвориться, что этого не существует, или не может притвориться, что это лишь результат восприятия его окружающими. Он такой, какой есть.

Лидия пристально смотрит на него, склонив голову набок. Он чувствует себя насекомым, за которым острым взглядом наблюдает птица.

 _Как мне_ , хочет сказать он ровным голосом, подняв подбородок вверх, _но не только_.

Он не настолько храбр, чтобы сказать это.

Эллисон ловит взгляд Стайлза.

— Сейчас Лидия одержима идеей отвлечь меня.

Лидия фыркает.

— Пойду куплю содовой.

Когда она уходит, её каблуки стучат по полу.

После смерти мамы Стайлз помнит то чувство, словно он притворялся во время каждого взаимодействия с людьми, от разговора с отцом до покупки пачки чипсов в магазине. Как будто был актёром в пьесе, и он осознавал, что играет, и чем больше он это осознавал, тем более деревянным становился. Мышечной памяти оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отыгрывать сцену. Каждое слово звучало глухо, каждое движение выглядело деревянным. Он застрял за толстым стеклом. Всё казалось _нереальным_.

Он чувствовал то же самое после нападения, потому что что такое выздоровление, как не синоним горя?

— Не работает, да? — шепчет Стайлз.

— Нет. — Эллисон на мгновение задерживает на нём взгляд. — Вообще нет.

***

На математике Стайлз пишет отцу, чтобы узнать, когда тот будет дома.

Отец, похоже, в Долине Блю-Фолз — где бы это ни было — проверяет зацепку.

_Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу приехать через час._

« _Нет. Я в порядке_ », — отвечает он.

***

Когда заканчиваются занятия, Кора ждёт у «джипа».

— Подвезти? — спрашивает её Стайлз.

— Чёрт возьми, да. У Дерека какие-то рабочие дела, из-за которых он не может отлучиться, а мне не хочется идти пешком. — Она забирается в «джип».

По дороге они заезжают в «Бургер Кинг» и покупают картошку-фри. Это кажется таким нормальным, таким бессмысленным подростковым поступком, но в то же время это важное событие. Кора тоже это знает, догадывается Стайлз, но не придаёт этому большого значения.

Стайлз съедает порцию своей картошки и оставляет немного для Римуса.

Вот только, когда они добираются до дома Хейлов, Римус, как обычно, не околачивается поблизости. И не выскакивает из-за парадной двери, когда Стайлз паркует «джип». Но кто-то сидит на диванчике на крыльце и читает книгу.

Питер Хейл.

— Привет, дядя Питер, — говорит Кора и толкает входную дверь.

Стайлз не следует за ней. Вместо этого он понимает, что стоит, неловко держа картошку-фри и слегка переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Привет, Стайлз, — говорит Питер.

— Привет. — Стайлз протягивает картошку. — Хочешь немного?

Питер слегка улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы взять несколько долек.

— Спасибо.

— Это, эм, мне жаль, если мой отец вчера был агрессивным и всё такое, — говорит Стайлз пересохшими губами. — Типа, я знаю, что неприятно, когда приходится отвечать на вопросы о… — Он неопределённо указывает на своё лицо. — Вот.

Улыбка Питера превращается в подобие ухмылки, и он слегка наклоняет голову.

— Если хочешь что-то спросить, Стайлз, просто спроси.

— Точно. — Стайлз снова переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом встречается с потрясающими голубыми глазами Питера. Он привлекателен для парня постарше. Даже несмотря на шрамы. В нём есть что-то, что излучает уверенность, высокомерие, даже когда этого _не должно_ быть. Стайлза немного мучает зависть от того, что Питер не пытается спрятаться. От того, как он чувствует себя комфортно в собственной коже, даже когда его кожа выглядит так. Вчера в магазине Кора сказала, что помнит, как тяжело ему было выбираться в город. Стайлз думает, что если это и было когда-то, то не сейчас. Часть его хочет схватить Питера Хейла за рубашку и спросить, как не ебать себе этим мозг. Другая часть помнит вопрос, который он действительно хочет задать. — Ты ведь не стрелял в маму Эллисон?

— Очень прямолинейно, — говорит Питер, но в его голосе слышится одобрение. — И нет, для протокола для _обоих_ Стилински, я этого не делал. Я бы не перешёл улицу, чтобы помочиться на неё, если бы она горела — прости за выражение, — но я её не убивал.

— Думаю, не стоит так говорить, если хочешь, чтобы полиция считала тебя невиновным, — замечает Стайлз.

— Что ж, в таком случае эта женщина была святой. Ангелом. — Да, теперь он определённо ухмыляется.

Питер такой придурок. Стайлзу это нравится больше, чем должно.

— Стайлз! — кричит Кора из дома. — Хочешь содовой?

— Я должен, эм, — говорит Стайлз и кивает на дверь.

Питер снова берёт книгу.

— Всегда приятно поговорить с тобой, Стайлз.

— Хм, да, — отвечает Стайлз, потому что он не уверен, что с чистой совестью может сказать то же самое.

Он убегает внутрь, прежде чем всё станет ещё страннее.

***

Римус присоединяется к нему, когда он идёт в заповедник, чтобы долить воду в поилки.

— Серьёзно, — говорит Стайлз, — чем вы, ребята, занимаетесь? Катаетесь в грязи, а потом занимаетесь греблей?

Римус фыркает.

— Конечно, — произносит Стайлз. — Ты бы никогда, верно? Потому что ты намного лучше этих _обычных_ волков.

Римус довольно урчит и облизывает пальцы Стайлза.

***

Стайлз добирается до дома к пяти. Он пишет отцу, но тот всё ещё разнюхивает в Долине Блю-Фолз. Стайлзу интересно, как много он сможет вытянуть из отца, когда тот, наконец, вернётся домой. Это прорыв в деле? Подозреваемый? Свидетель? Неужели Кейт Арджент сбежала из психиатрической лечебницы и всё это время жила инкогнито в Долине Блю-Фолз, питая какую-то злобную неприязнь к своей невестке Виктории?

Скорее всего, нет.

Было бы намного проще, будь в пьесе только один злодей, верно?

Жизнь, конечно, редко бывает такой прямолинейной.

Некоторое время он сидит над домашней работой, а затем делает сэндвич на ужин. Когда он доедает, уже темно, и он чувствует укол вины за то, что не сделал упражнения, как обещал отцу утром.

Стайлз халтурит, выполняя упражнения, потому что знает, что «нет боли, нет победы» — это полная чушь. Для него это «боль сейчас, и, возможно, немного меньше боли потом», что довольно дерьмовый слоган для, по общему признанию, довольно дерьмовой ситуации. Упражнения не очень напряжённые, но они _причиняют боль_. Из-за них его тело растягивается так, как оно не хочет. Он вспотел, просто пытаясь сделать пару растяжек и приседаний, и он сдаётся и идёт наверх, чтобы принять душ.

Он как раз снимает рубашку в ванной, когда слышит звук бьющегося стекла где-то внизу.

Нет.

Всё застывает, как будто Стайлза окунули в холодное чёрное озеро. Ни света, ни тепла, и он тонет как камень. Тиски вокруг рёбер сжимаются всё сильнее и сильнее.

 _Нет_.

Люди держат его, пока он бьётся и кричит, и лезвие пронзает его кожу.

 _Нет_.

Стайлз, сам не зная как, ковыляет в спальню. С каждым шагом он ожидает, что кто-то схватит его, причинит боль. Он едва дышит, и паника угрожает задушить его. В глазах темнеет, и он не может набрать достаточно воздуха в лёгкие.

Он закрывает за собой дверь спальни, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, пока гул крови в его черепе становится таким чертовски громким, что его должен слышать весь мир.

На двери его спальни висит один из этих навесных замков с кнопками. Тот, что любой может открыть ножом для масла. Стайлз всё равно запирает его и хватает со стола телефон. Он залезает в шкаф и погружается в темноту.

Дрожащими руками он перебирает контакты. Нажимает кнопку вызова закрытыми глазами.

— Пап, — шепчет он, задыхаясь от слёз. — Папа, в доме кто-то есть.

— _Стайлз_?

— Кора? — На секунду Стайлз не понимает, что произошло, но потом приходит осознание. Четыре грёбаных имени в его списке контактов, и, конечно, он ошибся. Он едва может говорить. — Внизу кто-то есть.

— Стайлз, — говорит Кора. — Стайлз, мы идём.

— Нужно… — Он сгибается пополам, желчь поднимается к горлу. — Позвонить отцу.

— Мы идём, Стайлз, — повторяет Кора. — Мы идём.

Телефон выпадает из его дрожащих пальцев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Непереводимая игра слов  
> «no-eye-deer» (безглазый олень) по звучанию схоже с «no idea» (без понятия)


	11. Chapter 11

Он не может дышать. Гул в голове оглушительный. Его мутит. Он пытается найти телефон, но слишком боится поднять шум, пока копается в ботинках, комиксах и прочем хламе, который уже скопился на дне шкафа. Дрожащие пальцы касаются носка ботинка. Он не может найти свой телефон.

Он не знает, сколько времени прошло.

Он не может сказать, на самом ли деле отключился на несколько минут или нет.

В шкафу воняет рвотой, но он не помнит, как это случилось.

Когда дребезжит дверная ручка спальни, Стайлз прижимает кулаки к глазам и заваливается вперёд.

— Стайлз? Стайлз, это Питер!

 _Что_?

Время движется странно, как-то дрожаще. В остановках и стартах. Стайлз моргает — и Питер открывает дверцы шкафа. Моргает снова — и вот он сидит на кровати, а в дверях Питер разговаривает с Дереком. Снова моргает — и влажное прикосновение мочалки к лицу на мгновение возвращает его в действительность.

— Кто-то… — Стайлза неудержимо трясёт. — В доме кто-то есть.

— В доме никого нет. — Голос Питера твёрд. — Дерек и Кора проверяют.

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда полотенце касается его обнажённой груди.

Боже.

Его кожа. Его шрамы.

Он отшатывается, и Питер набрасывает одеяло ему на плечи, стягивая края так, чтобы закрыть Стайлза.

Он хочет к отцу.

Он хочет к _маме_.

Вместо этого он зарывается в одеяло и втягивает воздух, слишком разрежённый, чтобы поддерживать его в сознании. Тихие слёзы превращаются в удушающие рыдания, и он снова теряется во времени.

***

Фонари мелькают за окном «камаро». Стайлз моргает, но они не хотят фокусироваться. Стайлз опирается на Кору.

— У него так _быстро_ бьётся сердце, — говорит она кому-то.

На переднем сиденье разворачивается ещё один односторонний разговор:

— Шериф Стилински? Это Питер Хейл.

Стайлз не может унять дрожь.

— Дер, слышишь, как быстро?

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — говорит Дерек, а может, это Питер отвечает на неизбежный вопрос отца.

Стайлз снова закрывает глаза.

***

Стайлз просыпается в комнате, которую никогда раньше не видел, в кровати под, как он подозревает, девственно-белым одеялом, но это ненадолго, учитывая, что рядом с ним лежит Римус и храпит.

На прикроватном столике стоит лампа, приглушённая настолько, чтобы было не слишком ярко. Она мягко освещает комнату. Бледно-голубые стены. Закрытые деревянные ставни. Висящую на стене картину лесного пейзажа, ожившего в расплывчатых оттенках тумана и солнечных лучах.

Стайлз поворачивается к Римусу и зарывается лицом в шерсть на загривке.

Римус, сопя, просыпается и урчит, когда Стайлз сворачивается вокруг него.

Стайлз натягивает одеяло на них обоих и дышит в мех Римуса, пока паника не отступает.

***

— Срань господня, — слышится голос отца на грани сна, и Стайлз ворочается. — Это _волк_?

Стайлз ощущает тепло Римуса, его вес, его надёжное присутствие, которое приносит чувство безопасности и затягивает Стайлза, как в чёрную дыру, пока он не отпускает себя и не сдаётся. В темноту и тишину, к отсутствию всякого страха.

— Это Римус, — тихо говорит Талия. — Стайлзу с ним очень уютно, а Римус никогда не укусит.

— Стайлз… Стайлз не спит без лекарств.

« _Сплю_ , — хочет сказать ему Стайлз, но он слишком сонный, чтобы даже открыть глаза. — _Сегодня сплю_ ».

— Он в порядке, — произносит Талия. — Если он проснётся, Римус даст нам знать.

***

Утро приносит Стайлзу боль в спине, пустую кровать и острый приступ паники, как только он вспоминает прошлую ночь. Он откидывает одеяло и встаёт с кровати. И слишком поздно вспоминает, что на нём только джинсы. Когда всё произошло, он уже наполовину разделся перед душем. Он инстинктивно тянется за одеялом, но тут замечает футболку, свисающую с кровати. Красная с длинными рукавами. Стайлз с благодарностью её надевает. Она немного болтается, но это неудивительно. Стайлз ведь совсем не Хейл.

Шаркающей походкой он подходит к двери и некоторое время прислушивается, но ничего не слышит. Он открывает дверь и пытается понять, где, чёрт возьми, находится.

Дом Хейлов _большой_.

Стайлз выбирает направление и отправляется в путь, находит лестницу, по которой спускается осторожно, держась рукой за полированные деревянные перила на случай, если поскользнётся. Спустившись, он оказывается на более знакомой территории: лестница ведёт в заднюю часть дома, рядом с кухней.

Круто. Это значит, что, вероятно, есть ещё одна лестница впереди, верно?

Когда можно считать большой дом особняком? Стайлз почти уверен, что больше одной лестницы в доме автоматически отправляет его в категорию особняков.

Он слышит голоса из кухни, поэтому идти туда кажется логичным.

Когда он выглядывает из-за угла, запоздало расчёсывая пальцами спутанные после сна волосы, то видит отца, Питера и Талию, которые сидят за кухонным столом с дымящимися кофейными кружками.

Отец вскакивает на ноги в ту же секунду, как видит Стайлза, и заключает его в объятия.

— Ты в порядке, ребёнок?

Сердцебиение Стайлза учащается, когда эхо вчерашней паники захлёстывает его с головой. Он не знает, как ответить на этот вопрос. Хорошо? Если не считать ужас от того, что он не в безопасности в собственном доме? Опять?

Отец подводит его к столу и помогает сесть.

— Джон сказал, ты любишь блинчики, — говорит Талия. Стайлз кивает.

— Эм, да.

— Мы оставили тебе немного. Ещё тёплые. — Талия встаёт и достаёт из духовки тарелку блинов. Затем добавляет свежую клубнику с мёдом и щедрую порцию ванильного мороженого, что определённо выходит за рамки скромного завтрака Стайлза, и ставит перед ним тарелку. Он рад, что блинов всего два, а не целая стопка. Отец, должно быть, упомянул тот факт, что Стайлз и завтрак — не самые лучшие друзья в последнее время.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Стайлз.

Отец ждёт, пока он немного поест, прежде чем начинает говорить.

— Кто-то бросил камень в окно, — говорит он. Его голос спокоен, но в нём есть скрытый смысл. Отец явно хочет выследить и убить ублюдка. — Может быть, просто дети или кто-то, кому не нравится новый шериф, но в доме никого не было, ясно?

Стайлз с трудом проглатывает кусок блинчика.

— Я уже позвонил в охранную компанию, — продолжает отец. — В каждом чёртовом окне у нас будут небьющиеся стёкла, защитные решётки и новая сигнализация. На выходных один из технарей с работы поможет мне установить камеры наблюдения, такие, изображения с которых ты сможешь увидеть на своём компьютере или телефоне.

— Звучит дорого, — бубнит Стайлз, чувствуя себя виноватым.

Отец на мгновение закрывает глаза, прежде чем открыть их снова.

— Об этом не беспокойся.

— А пока, Стайлз, — говорит Талия, — ты можешь остаться у нас.

Стайлз смотрит на отца.

— Пока я не установлю охранную систему, — поясняет отец. — И пока это проклятое дело не будет раскрыто, а я не вернусь к нормальной работе. Но только если тебе здесь удобно. Если нет, то мы можем…

— Я останусь здесь! — восклицает Стайлз и смотрит на Талию. — Я имею в виду, если и правда можно?

Талия улыбается. И Питер тоже.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет его Талия. — Мы рады, что ты с нами.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз и смотрит через стол на Питера. — Спасибо.

 _За прошлую ночь_.

Он не может произнести это вслух. Он боится, что осознание собственной уязвимости, паники запустит всё с самого начала. Ему нужно какое-то время сохранять дистанцию, чтобы преодолеть произошедшее и свою реакцию, не переживая это заново. И такое узкое различие, когда дело доходит до панических атак. Так легко свалиться с обрыва в слепой сокрушительный ужас.

Питер удерживает его взгляд и слегка кивает, и Стайлз чувствует прилив тепла к нему.

Питер проходил это, верно? Питер _знает_. Даже не говоря ни слова, Питер знает.

— Мне нужно на работу, сынок, — говорит отец. — Проводишь меня?

***

— Этот дом огромен, — начинает отец по пути к входной двери.

Откуда-то совсем рядом Стайлз слышит смех ребёнка. Может, младенца? Кажется, её зовут Бу. Это наверняка прозвище. И он не уверен, она Джеймса и Талии или Уильяма и Ариель.

— Ага? — отвечает он, кривя губы в быстрой улыбке.

Отец останавливается, оборачивается и кладёт обе руки Стайлзу на плечи.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь пожить здесь?

— Да. Хейлы замечательные, и мне нравится тусоваться с Римусом.

— Иисусе. — Отец фыркает. — Я бы не поверил, если бы не увидел собственными глазами.

Улыбка Стайлза становится шире.

— Он просто потрясающий.

— _Ты_ потрясающий, — твёрдо отвечает отец.

Стайл фыркает.

— В любом случае, полагаю, ты не считаешь, что Хейлы имеют какое-то отношение к убийству Виктории Арджент, раз уж позволил мне остаться здесь.

— Очевидно. — Отец поднимает брови. — Хотя вчера вечером, после того как Питер позвонил и сказал, что привезёт тебя сюда, я, возможно, позвонил в участок и попросил пробить каждого из них. Даже детей.

— Ох! Бьюсь об заклад, за Корой в прошлом висит мелкий вандализм, верно?

— Если и так, то её ни разу не поймали.

— Звучит правдоподобно.

Отец смеётся, а потом его лицо снова становится серьёзным.

— Я серьёзно, Стайлз. Если ты не хочешь здесь оставаться, мы найдём что-нибудь другое.

— Пап, здесь _хорошо_ , — отвечает Стайлз. — Они милые. Я даже не чувствую себя странно, или неудобно, или ещё как-то. Я имею в виду, их много, но это не важно. Словно тут обычные правила не действуют.

Джон улыбается и качает головой.

— Я должен был догадаться, когда увидел, как ты во сне обнимаешь волка.

— Правда?

Наконец они добираются до входной двери.

— Ладно, — говорит отец. — Я заеду к тебе вечером, привезу одежду и ноутбук. Ещё что-нибудь нужно?

— Мой телефон? Я уронил его. В… в шкафу.

— Ладно, твой телефон тоже.

Лицо Стайлза горит.

— Ещё меня могло стошнить?

— Я позабочусь об этом. — Отец обнимает его. — Стайлз, мне жаль, что я был так далеко. Я должен был быть здесь, рядом.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был, — отвечает Стайлз ему в шею. — Но ещё я знаю, что ты _не мог_. — Он похлопывает его по спине. — Иди. Иди и поймай убийцу.

Отец отстраняется и быстро вытирает глаза.

— Увидимся вечером, ребёнок. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, пап.

***

Стайлз проводит большую часть дня перед телевизором. Кора в школе, а большинство взрослых на работе. Но Талия рядом, и Питер тоже, а Бу берёт на себя задачу забраться на диван рядом со Стайлзом и болтать с ним на языке, понятном только малышам. В конце концов она засыпает у него на груди, распластавшись, как маленькая пухленькая морская звезда. Стайлз не хочет её будить, даже когда у него начинает болеть спина.

Иногда Стайлзу нравится представлять себе нормальное будущее. Типа, он всегда предполагал, что в какой-то момент станет отцом. Он не знал наверняка, будет на семейной фотографии мама или другой папа, но точно будут дети. Ему только семнадцать. Не то чтобы он хотел детей с какой-то острой необходимостью, просто когда он думает о семье, то мысль всегда включает одного или двух детей.

Но сейчас…

Забавно.

Он всегда полагал, что всё это по течению встанет на свои места. Партнёр, семья, будущее. Стайлз никогда не задумывался о том, как всё это приобретается, но не рассчитывал, что это будет _трудно_. Многие люди так делают, верно?

Стайлз больше не многие люди.

Как он найдёт того, кто его полюбит, когда он не может даже посмотреть на своё лицо в зеркале? Когда он не может жить нормальной жизнью, потому что каждый день имеет дело с хронической болью, с которой, по словам врачей, можно справляться. Не вылечить, но _справляться_. Теперь это его жизнь. Уродство, боль и реальность, в которой он слишком боится, чтобы самому открыть грёбаную дверь.

Он закрывает глаза, пока горло пережимает от слёз, которые он решил не проливать, и гладит тёмные пушистые волосы Бу.

Он просто хочет быть _нормальным_. Он никогда не понимал, насколько это, блять, особенная вещь.

— Стайлз?

Стайлз вздрагивает, глаза распахиваются, и он морщится, когда острая вспышка боли пронзает позвоночник. Треснувший позвонок. Ему так повезло, говорили все доктора. Повезло, что остался жив. Повезло ходить. Это никогда не казалось везением.

Питер наклоняется к нему и берёт Бу. Она сонно ворчит, и он кладёт её на диван напротив того, на котором лежит Стайлз. Потом снова поворачивается к Стайлзу.

— Тебе больно.

— Немного.

Он думает, стоит ли удивляться, когда Питер протягивает руку и дотрагивается до него. Когда он просовывает руку под шею Стайлза и запускает пальцы в его волосы. Его ладонь тёплая, и это приятно. Это даже лучше, чем приятно. Боль в позвоночнике Стайлза постепенно стихает, и он чувствует то же парение, что и от перкосета.

— Что за…

— Точки давления, — говорит Питер с лёгкой улыбкой, и это странно, потому что не похоже, что он на самом деле куда-то давит, но Стайлз не собирается спорить. — Закрой глаза, если хочешь. Вздремни.

Стайлз повинуется. Ему кажется, что он погружается в тёплую ванну.

— Это приятно.

— Я рад. — Голос Питера звучит совсем рядом.

Стайлз на мгновение открывает глаза и видит, что Питер стоит на коленях возле дивана.

— Ты не обязан…

— Просто отдыхай.

Стайлз снова закрывает глаза. Прикосновения Питера приятные. Стайлз неловко ёрзает, когда осознаёт, что его тело реагирует ужасно шаблонно, но как давно он чувствовал себя так хорошо? Разумеется, член пользуется возможностью напомнить ему, что он всё ещё там.

И… он перестанет думать о своём члене прямо сейчас, потому что от этого будет только хуже.

Вместо этого он сделает именно то, что сказал Питер, и вздремнёт.

Он это заслужил.

***

Когда он просыпается через час или около того, Питера и Бу рядом нет, а Римус лежит возле дивана, свернувшись калачиком, и храпит.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз никогда не был очень хорош в общении с новыми людьми, даже когда был младше. Сочетание аддерола и неспособности легко считывать социальные сигналы делало других детей и их родителей немного необщительными. Не то чтобы у него не было друзей, но _близких_ друзей — нет. Когда ему поставили диагноз и прописали лекарства, дела определённо пошли лучше, но он всё равно оставался лишним в компании, главным образом из-за отсутствия фильтра между мозгом и ртом и безобразной любви к язвительности и сарказму. Потом, после того, что случилось, ему казалось, что эти части тела вырвали из него с корнем. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет их вернуть. Но Хейлы относятся к нему как к нормальному человеку. Никакой неловкости, когда он говорит что-то самоуничижительное. Ни жалости.

Он вписывается в компанию Хейлов, и у него ни разу не возникает впечатление, что они как-то подстраиваются под него или прогибаются, освобождая ему место. В этом есть смысл, полагает он. В доме Хейлов живёт двенадцать человек. Хейлы, должно быть, с раннего возраста научились жить в толпе.

К выходным Стайлз узнал несколько вещей. Он научился не принимать всерьёз рычание Талии, когда она велит ему поставить корзину с бельём и убраться подальше. Оказывается, у них есть список домашних дел, и имени Стайлза в нём нет. Он узнаёт, что Талии нравится, когда он помогает на кухне, просто она не хочет, чтобы он напрягался, таская бельё. И ладно, да, стирка здесь совсем другое дело, нежели дома, где только Стайлз и отец. С Хейлами это не столько рутинная работа, сколько промышленное предприятие.

Он узнал, что Дерек унаследовал от отца любовь к книгам и что после ужина Джеймс любит тайком пробираться в библиотеку и читать. Он усвоил одно правило, на котором настаивает Джеймс: никакой электроники в библиотеке. Ещё он узнал, что это не касается обучающего планшета Бу.

Он узнал, что Ариель получает степень магистра по экологическим исследованиям и может это пережить, выпивая огромное количество зелёного чая. Он узнал, что она предпочитает проводить время в заповеднике, чем работать над диссертацией.

Он узнал, что Уильям — бейсбольный фанат и коллекционирует сувениры так же жадно, как Джеймс коллекционирует редкие книги.

Он узнал, что тайная слабость Дерека — горячий шоколад, что Лора — тайная поклонница Евровидения, а Кора, как он всегда подозревал, криминальный гений.

В субботу утром Стайлз спускается на кухню.

— Быстрее! Он идёт! — шипит Лора.

Стайлз прислоняется к двери.

Лора и Кора небрежно стоят перед столом, пытаясь загородить Дерека от посторонних глаз.

А Дерек что-то делает с клубникой.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Торт! — кричит из-под стола Бу. Её лицо покрыто глазурью.

Лора и Кора вздыхают и расходятся.

Дерек кладёт клубнику на торт. Стайлз подходит ближе.

_С Днём Родения, Стайлз!_

— Ух ты, — говорит Стайлз. Его сердце бьётся быстрее. — Откуда вы узнали?

— Я видела, как ты бросил пакетик в тележку, когда мы ходили по магазинам, — говорит Кора, обнимая его и целуя в щёку. — Я решила, что это для особого случая.

— Дай угадаю, — произносит Стайлз. — Ты украла мой бумажник, чтобы взглянуть на водительские права?

— Нет! — Кора усмехается. — Я попросила Дэнни взломать школьные записи.

— Ого, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Спасибо за вторжение в частную жизнь и, возможно, преступную деятельность.

Лора сердито смотрит на Дерека.

— Ты забыл «ж» в _рождения_.

— Дерьмо. — Дерек морщится. — Я всё устрою.

Лора обнимает Стайлза.

— С днём рождения.

— Спасибо.

Объятия Дерека такие же тёплые, как и у Лоры.

— С днём рождения.

— У нас сегодня вечеринка, — говорит Кора. — Ну, папа готовит гриль на день раньше. Я пригласила Скотта, но не знала, хочешь ли ты ещё кого-нибудь пригласить?

— Не совсем, — говорит Стайлз. — Только вы, ребята, и отец.

— Хорошо, — произносит Лора, хлопая в ладоши. — А теперь тащи свою задницу в заповедник и проверь поилки, прежде чем мы откроемся. Волки не хотят ждать только потому, что у тебя день рождения.

— Да, мэм, — ухмыляется Стайлз.

— И исправь этот чёртов торт, Дерек! _Родения_! Иисусе.

Дерек закатывает глаза и принимается за работу.

***

Приятно видеть, как отец снова смеётся. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Стайлз видел его улыбающимся или смеющимся без чего-то за этим — эха печали и горя, — что Стайлз почти забыл, как он выглядит, когда смеётся. Он чувствует укол вины. Последние восемь месяцев он держался взаперти от мира, и позволял отцу быть единственным близким человеком, и тем самым держал отца взаперти, верно? Но сейчас у гриля отец смеётся над словами Джеймса, и от этого мир кажется немного ярче, даже несмотря на то, что в глазах щиплет.

— Чувак, — говорит Скотт с улыбкой, садясь на складной стул рядом со Стайлзом. — Этот бургер _невероятный_!

— Ага, — соглашается Стайлз.

— И всё это _место_ , — говорит Скотт.

На Скотте рубашка на пуговицах, а волосы зачёсаны в странную причёску. Очевидно, его мама не позволила бы ему посетить дом Хейлов, не приведи он себя в «приличный» вид. У Скотта и его мамы разные представления о том, что значит «приличный».

— Охренеть! — восклицает Скотт, потому что да, Римус садится на ноги Стайлза и пристально смотрит на Скотта. — Чувак, это _волк_?

Стайлз наклоняется вперёд, чтобы дёрнуть Римуса за уши. Римус машет ими взад и вперёд, чтобы этого избежать — потому что явно пытается запугать Скотта, а не выглядеть как переросший щенок, — но в конце концов он просто пыхтит и позволяет Стайлзу делать своё дело.

— Да, я знаю, чувак, — говорит Стайлз волку. — Но тебе же нравится, правда?

Римус фыркает.

— Он настоящая зефирка, — заверяет Стайлз Скотта.

— Зефирка с большими зубами, — бормочет Скотт.

Римус выглядит самодовольным.

Стайлз оглядывает задний двор. Большинство Хейлов здесь. Бу и младшие дети носятся с мячом, а Дерек пытается их судить и присматривает, чтобы Бу не сбили. Бу, кажется, не возражает, когда это происходит. Она возмущённо кричит, потом встаёт и бежит дальше.

Лора стоит в очереди за бургером, и она втянула отца Стайлза в разговор. О чём бы они ни говорили, отец даёт какой-то вдумчивый, подробный ответ.

Талии и Ариель здесь нет. День рождения Стайлза — это командное мероприятие, как и воскресный обед, потому что кто-то должен быть в заповеднике. У них есть один или два работника на неполный день из города, которые продают билеты и закуски, но Талия и Ариель всё ещё нужны на лекциях и демонстрациях.

Дерек только что вернулся, закончив рассказывать историю, и наотрез отказался красить лицо, хотя сегодня день рождения Стайлза.

Кора направляется к Стайлзу и Скотту с бургером в руке и опускается на пустой стул по другую сторону от Стайлза.

— Эм, Эллисон попросила меня пойти с ней на выпускной, — внезапно говорит Скотт и выглядит взволнованным.

— Это же здорово, да?

— Да. — Скотт улыбается, но всё равно выглядит встревоженным. — Она мне очень нравится, но её мама _только что_ умерла. Она, наверное, сейчас не совсем в себе.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, потому что не уверен, что сможет успокоить Скотта. Конечно, Эллисон не в себе. Она тонет.

— Пойду принесу содовой, — говорит Кора. — Вы будете? — Она дожидается их кивков, прежде чем уйти.

Скотт слегка расслабляется.

— Прости. Это странно. Я всё забываю, что не стоит говорить об Арджентах рядом с Хейлами.

Уши Римуса дёргаются.

— Да, похоже, это уже какая-то история. — Стайлз оглядывает двор, но Питера нигде не видно. Хорошо.

— Да, — вздыхает Скотт. — Но Эллисон не такая, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, её отец немного напряжённый, и всё это оружие немного меня пугает…

— Оружие?

— Да, он вроде как торговец оружием, — говорит Скотт. — Звучит, как будто он член картеля или что-то в этом роде, но всё законно и всё такое. Я думаю. — Он пожимает плечами. — И я почти уверен, что он хотел показаться жутким, когда чистил пистолеты, пока спрашивал меня, кто я такой, какие у меня оценки и всё такое. Но её _дедушка_ … — Скотт морщится.

Стайлз ловит взгляд Джеймса с другого конца двора. Иисусе. Может, не стоит говорить об этом здесь? Вот только никто не стоит достаточно близко, чтобы услышать.

— Что там с дедушкой? — спрашивает он Скотта вполголоса.

Римус не сводит глаз со Скотта. Или, что более вероятно, с бургера Скотта.

— Он действительно странный. — Скотт морщится. — Знаешь, в фильмах про мафию бывает, что кто-то убивает Дона, а потом на похоронах появляется маленький ребёнок, одетый в костюм, и все говорят ему, что теперь он должен быть мужчиной?

— Да.

— Клянусь богом, я вышел из ванной и вошёл в комнату в конце этой речи, — говорит Скотт. — Только они не мафия, а Эллисон явно не мужчина. — Он морщит нос. — Это было реально _странно_. А теперь её дедушка хочет взять её в поход или куда-то ещё на следующие выходные, и её отец зол, а Эллисон расстроена, и я понятия не имею, что у них происходит.

— Ого. — Стайлз понятия не имеет, как в этом разобраться. И он не очень хорошо знает Скотта, не совсем, но он знает, что Скотт хороший парень и что если он беспокоится об Эллисон, то для этого есть причина.

Скотт снова пожимает плечами и закусывает нижнюю губу. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут возвращается Кора с содовой, и разговор обрывается.

***

Весь остаток дня мысль об Арджентах зудит в затылке, и Стайлз сам не знает почему. Просто тут точно что-то творится, а у него недостаточно информации, чтобы установить нужные связи. Он улыбается всю вечеринку, испытывает законное потрясение, когда оказывается, что есть подарки, и краснеет от приятного смущения, когда разрезает торт, пока все поют.

— Я горжусь тобой, сынок, — говорит отец, крепко обнимая. — Чёрт, восемнадцать. Пока ты рос, я и подумать не мог…

Он обрывает себя.

— Ты имеешь в виду тот случай, когда я спускался на своём трёхколёсном велосипеде по лестнице в гараж? — Стайлз слегка поддразнивает, потому что знает, что именно это имеет в виду отец. Глупые, безрассудные поступки, которые Стайлз выкидывал в детстве. А не… не другое.

Отец тихо смеётся и целует его в макушку.

— Да.

День клонится к вечеру, и Стайлз всё чаще и чаще оглядывается на дом, гадая, где Питер. Когда Скотт уходит, Стайлз притворяется усталым и направляется внутрь. Он несёт подарки в гостевую комнату, когти Римуса цокают по деревянному полу рядом.

— Ладно, — начинает Стайлз. — Где комната Питера?

Римус смотрит на него, навострив уши.

— Не прикидывайся дураком, приятель. Где комната Питера? Где Питер?

Римус издаёт странный скулящий звук и трусит по коридору к лестнице. Вместо того чтобы идти вниз, они идут вверх. Потому что Питер живёт на третьем этаже. Иначе как бы ещё он мог смотреть на всех свысока?

Если честно, Стайлз ожидает войти в какой-нибудь Викторианский лабиринт научных диковин или что-то в этом роде, но третий этаж такой же светлый и гостеприимный, как и второй, и дверь, к которой ведёт Римус, не особенно зловещая.

Стайлз тихонько стучит, но никто не отвечает.

Римус фыркает и по-волчьи закатывает глаза.

— Питер? — зовёт Стайлз, а потом, вопреки здравому смыслу, открывает дверь.

Это не совсем комната. Это больше похоже на номер-люкс. Дверь открывается в нечто среднее между кабинетом и гостиной. Тут нет беспорядка, но кто-то определённо живёт здесь. На столе книги, заряжается ноутбук и стопка счетов и квитанций, на которые Стайлз не смотрит слишком пристально.

— Эй? Питер? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Римус шлёпает в спальню и запрыгивает на кровать. Кровать не застелена. Тёмно-коричневое одеяло скомкано. Подушки помяты. И Стайлз тут же представляет, как Питер спит здесь, может, ворочается с бока на бок. Это странно интимная мысль.

А ещё это невероятно стрёмно, учитывая, что Стайлз просто вошёл в комнату без приглашения.

— Римус, давай, — шипит он. — Пойдём!

Волк громко зевает.

— Прекрасно, — говорит он. — Но я сваливаю, пока нас не поймали!

Он возвращается в свою комнату.

Римус за ним не следует.

***

— Это был Дерек.

Стайлз удивлённо переводит взгляд с книги.

Питер стоит в дверях. Он проходит внутрь и указывает на кровать.

Стайлз лежит на животе — поза, которую он предпочитает для чтения, но от которой его переклинивает быстрее, чем от любой другой. Он кивает Питеру и слегка отодвигается в сторону. Матрас прогибается, когда Питер садится.

— С днём рождения, — говорит он, как будто это запоздалая мысль.

— Спасибо.

Питер кладёт руку на затылок Стайлза, и Стайлз с трудом сдерживает стон, когда простое прикосновение наполняет его теплом и снимает напряжение. Это не совсем боль, пока ещё нет, но близко.

— Это был Дерек, — повторяет Питер. — Этот вопрос про Арджентов ты хотел задать.

Стайлз вспоминает газетную статью, которую читал по телефону: _растление малолетних_.

— Ему было шестнадцать. Она использовала его, чтобы подобраться к нам. Она собиралась убить нас всех.

— Пиздец. — Стайлз закрывает глаза и на мгновение кладёт голову на подушку. — Ладно, но ты же понимаешь, что это не ответ на мои вопросы, верно? Я имею в виду, это просто… это просто вызывает ещё больше вопросов. Например, почему, чёрт возьми, Кейт Арджент хотела убить вас всех.

— Потому что она считала нас мерзостью.

Сердце Стайлза бьётся быстрее.

— _Почему_?

— Потому что она была сумасшедшей, похоже, это популярный выбор, — говорит Питер, и Стайлз слышит лёгкую улыбку в его голосе.

— Просто… — Стайлз слегка сдвигается, и у него начинает болеть поясница. — В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Ну, я _подозреваю_ , — отвечает Питер, просовывает другую руку под рубашку Стайлза и касается прямо нижней часть позвоночника, — что это определение сумасшествия.

Стайлз чувствует, как большой палец Питера касается хирургических шрамов. Это не заставляет его паниковать, хотя должно.

— Виктория Арджент сама сдала её в полицию, — продолжает Питер. — Видимо, именно это Крис Арджент и сказал Талии, когда навещал её на днях.

Стайлз вздрагивает. _Этого_ он не ожидал.

— Оказывается, у Виктории всё-таки был моральный кодекс, — говорит Питер. — Кто бы знал?

— Я не… — Стайлз не _понимает_. Он думает о Скотте, который сравнивал Арджентов с мафией. Он думает о кровной мести, о вещах, которым нет места в современном мире, в маленьком городке Калифорнии. Он почему-то думает о мисс Пул, учительнице английского языка, и тут в его мозгу всплывает мысль: матриархат против матрилинейности. — Был… Виктория была главой семьи?

Это звучит глупо. Потому что он не имеет в виду главу семьи как кормильца или человека, который режет индейку на День благодарения, так? Здесь речь о чём-то совсем другом. Чём-то абсолютно, блять, устаревшем, вот только это странно.

— Да, — просто отвечает Питер.

— А теперь… А теперь Эллисон? Только она тоже не знает, что происходит.

— Очень может быть. — Рука Питера скользит вверх по позвоночнику, потом снова вниз, оставляя мурашки.

— Но кто они такие? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Рука Питера на мгновение дрожит, касаясь его поясницы.

— _Охотники_.

Стайлз поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, и его сердце замирает.

Потому что на мгновение кажется, что глаза Питера не голубые. И это, наверное, игра света, да? Даже если Стайлз пока не может понять, какая именно. Потому что на секунду, пока он не моргает, глаза Питера такие же жёлтые, как у волка.


	13. Chapter 13

Завтрак в доме Хейлов — это управляемый хаос. Все стараются помочь. Первые несколько дней Стайлз просто стоял в стороне и не вмешивался, но теперь он помогает достать сок и молоко из холодильника и накрывает на стол с Мэтти, одним из младших детей. Это немного, но это помогает ему не ощущать себя абсолютно бесполезным.

Питер обычно опаздывает к завтраку, хватает несколько кусочков холодного тоста и кофе, пока все остальные суетятся у двери, но в понедельник утром, когда Стайлз спускается на кухню, он уже за столом. Он помогает Бу есть её хлопья. Это действительно беспорядок.

— Доброе утро, Стайлз. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо. — Стайлз изгибает губы в улыбке. — Спасибо.

Вчера он не разговаривал с Питером. Вместо этого он тусовался с Римусом, прогуливаясь по заповеднику и генерируя идеи и случайные теории.

А во время рассказов он сидел, откинув капюшон, и слушал, как Дерек читал книжку с картинками двум маленьким детям. В нём кипело что-то странное и жаждущее защищать. Не нынешнего Дерека, но эхо того подростка, которого он мог разглядеть в лице Дерека. Дереку было шестнадцать, и Кейт Арджент манипулировала им. Должно быть, он доверял ей, а она пыталась убить Хейлов.

« _Почему?_ » — до сих пор колется в уголках сознания.

 _Мерзость_.

Питер сказал, что она считает Хейлов мерзостью, слово куда более сильное, чем простая ненависть. В этом есть что-то почти пылкое. Что-то почти религиозное. Стайлз уверен, что это слово прямиком из учения Вестборо*. Он просто не понимает, как применить его к такой семье, как Хейлы.

В понедельник в школе он ведёт себя тихо и на уроках рисует каракули в тетради, вместо того чтобы слушать. За обедом он сидит со Скоттом, Эллисон, Лидией, Джексоном и Дэнни.

Кора не сидит с ними. Она даже не подходила к Стайлзу во время обеда с тех пор, как Эллисон начала сидеть с ним и Скоттом.

Стайлз ищет её в кафетерии и замечает, что она сидит с группой ребят за одним из дальних столов. Над ней нависает парень, и Кора не выглядит слишком впечатлённой. Стайлз наблюдает, как парень кладёт руку ей на плечо.

Кора хватает его за запястье, выкручивает руку и прижимает к столу. Она что-то говорит парню; Стайлз не слышит, но это, несомненно, угроза. Её губы кривятся, как у Римуса, когда тот рычит.

Парень убегает, держась за запястье, как только она его отпускает, а Кора театрально кланяется своим смеющимся друзьям.

Стайлз запихивает картошку в рот и наблюдает, пока в его голове щёлкает.

***

В головоломке Хейлов, наверное, сотни разных кусочков. Сотня мелочей, которые почти не имели смысла, когда происходили, но способность человеческого мозга рационализировать то, чего он не понимает, или отодвинуть это на задний план удивительна. А Стайлз так много отодвинул на задний план, когда дело касалось Хейлов.

Так много.

Так много мелочей. Маленьких песчинок, которые едва заметны сами по себе, пока их не становится столько, что можно построить замок.

Возвращённый телефон.

Закрытая кухонная дверь.

« _У него так быстро бьётся сердце. Дер, слышишь, как быстро?_ »

Он с самого начала знал, что не так с Хейлами.

За ужином Стайлз ведёт себя тихо. Достаточно тихо, чтобы ловить их озабоченные взгляды, их кроткие осуждения.

Питер — единственный, кто слегка улыбается, когда смотрит на Стайлза.

Ему следует бояться, думает он. Бояться правды или того безумия, в которое его уносит мозг.

— Стайлз? — тихо спрашивает Талия. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, милый?

— М-м-м. — Некоторое время он кусает шрам на нижней губе и вилкой гоняет еду по тарелке. Он хочет, чтобы отец был здесь, но, конечно, он работает допоздна. Он тонет в деле, которое не имеет смысла, если только кто-то не переставит все кусочки. Если только Стайлз этого не сделает. Если только он готов увидеть совсем другую картину, чем ту, которую ожидает.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Талия.

Стайлз смотрит ей в глаза.

— Вы люди?

Во внезапно наступившей тишине Лора роняет стакан с водой, и она разливается по всему столу.

***

Нет сомнений, что Талия Хейл — глава семьи. Когда она встаёт из-за стола и даёт Стайлзу знак следовать за ней, он не медлит ни секунды. В Талии всегда было что-то командное, даже когда она носила джинсы и выцветшую футболку.

Позади них, в столовой, по-прежнему тихо. И тут Стайлз слышит цокот когтей по половицам и, обернувшись, видит, как за ними скользит Римус. Из комнаты, в которой его раньше не было.

Это всё, что ему нужно.

Как он там шутил? Никто не заподозрит, что он супергерой, хоть его и никогда не видели в одной комнате с альтер-эго?

Ага.

Теперь, когда он стал тем, кто ничего не замечал, это уже не кажется таким забавным.

Талия ведёт его по коридору в библиотеку. Она оставляет дверь открытой, чтобы волк проскользнул за ними, а затем закрывает её.

— Садись, Стайлз.

Стайлз присаживается на краешек кожаного дивана. Он потёртый и удобный, местами больше похож на мягкую замшу, чем на кожу. Он старый. Им пользуются. Хейлы, очевидно, богаты, но в их доме ничто не создаёт ощущения показухи.

Талия садится в кресло напротив.

Волк садится на пол перед Стайлзом, не сводя с него жёлтых глаз. Пальцы Стайлза зудят от желания протянуть руку и дотронуться, но он этого не делает. Теперь, когда он _знает_ , то чувствую себя слишком странно.

— Оборотни, — тихо говорит Талия.

 _Оборотни_.

— О, — выдыхает он и ждёт, чтобы удивиться ещё больше.

— Я должна была догадаться, что мы не сможем скрыть это от тебя, Стайлз, — говорит Талия с кривой улыбкой. — Ты слишком умён.

— Я просто прочитал много комиксов, — отвечает Стайлз дрожащим голосом. Он смотрит на волка. Он не хочет говорить Талии, сколько подсказок ему подбросил Питер. Он полагает, что она всё равно знает.

— Я уверена, у тебя много вопросов, — говорит ему Талия. — Но прежде чем я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы ответить на них, я попрошу тебя поклясться, что ты никому не расскажешь.

— И что в конце мне не понадобится психиатрическая экспертиза, — добавляет Стайлз, пока его сердце оглушительно громко стучит.

— О, меня беспокоят не люди, которые подумают, что ты сумасшедший, — отвечает Талия. — А люди, которые в это поверят.

— Ардженты.

— Людям они нравятся.

— Охотники, — говорит Стайлз, переводя взгляд с волка на Талию. — Ардженты — охотники, и именно поэтому Кейт сделала то, что сделала.

— Да.

— Все охотники матриархальны?

— Не все. Но Ардженты — да.

— Итак, Виктория приняла решение сдать Кейт, — говорит Стайлз. — И кто-то убил её из-за этого.

— Возможно, да. — Талия наклоняет голову. Сейчас она похожа на королеву, царственную и спокойную. — Кейт нарушила кодекс Арджентов, придя за нами. Никто в моей стае никогда не причинял вреда невинным.

Стайлз снова кусает губу и хмурится.

— Хорошо, но нужно сказать моему отцу!

— Стайлз, мы не можем…

— Но это _нужно_ , — настаивает Стайлз. — Потому что сейчас всё выглядит так, будто один из вас мстит другому, но это _не так_. И мой отец знает это, но он всё ещё тратит время, потому что у него нет полной картины!

— Стайлз.

— А если это опасно? — требовательно спрашивает Стайлз. — А что, если из-за незнания он пострадает? — Он потирает лоб. — Срань господня. Это дедушка. Ведь так? Дедушка Эллисон, и он сделал это, потому что Виктория сдала Кейт, а он не мог помешать ей принять это решение, потому что она была главой семьи, но что? Почему не шесть лет назад? Чего-то не хватает.

Он на мгновение закрывает глаза и видит пару тёмных глаз. Вьющиеся волосы. Ямочки на щеках, когда она улыбается.

— Эллисон, — говорит он. — Шесть лет назад она была ребёнком. Но теперь она достаточно взрослая, чтобы управлять семьёй, поэтому он ждал до сих пор, чтобы убить её маму. Блять.

Волк рычит.

В тишине комнаты дыхание Стайлза немного прерывается.

— Когда Крис пришёл и сказал, что это Виктория сдала Кейт, я подумала, что Кейт каким-то образом выбралась. — Выражение лица Талии становится серьёзным. — Но это не так. Так что да, я думаю, это Джерард.

— Тогда скажи это моему отцу, — настаивает Стайлз. — Ты должна сказать ему.

— Стайлз, единственное, что нас защищает, — это секретность, — говорит Талия. — Чем больше людей знает, тем больше риск.

— Да, разумеется, но это мой _отец_.

— Стайлз…

— Что ты сделаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, его сердце бьётся быстрее. — Помешаешь мне рассказать ему?

Волк пристально смотрит на Талию и поворачивается так, чтобы оказаться между ней и Стайлзом.

— Питер, — тихо говорит Талия. — Это нелепо.

Стайлз думает — _надеется_ , что она не представляет для него угрозы. Потому что, чёрт возьми, что он вообще знает? Хейлы скрывали свою истинную природу. Что, если всё куда мрачнее, чем Стайлз представляет? Разве что… разве что это глупо. Он жил с ними. Он инстинктивно чувствует, что они хорошие люди.

Оборотни.

Без разницы.

За исключением того, что Стайлз готов полностью пересмотреть своё мнение, в зависимости от того, что дальше скажет Талия. Он выдерживает её взгляд.

— Это мой _отец_.

Талия молча смотрит на него, потом вздыхает.

— Я поговорю с твоим отцом. Я попрошу его прийти завтра. Ты правда думаешь, что он справится с правдой?

— Он Стилински, — говорит Стайлз, пожимая плечами, и его переполняет облегчение. — Мы крутые.

Талия улыбается.

Волк удовлетворённо фыркает.

***

Всё мужество покидает Стайлза, как только он выходит из библиотеки. Вместо того чтобы вернуться в столовую и встретиться лицом к лицу с остальными Хейлами, он направляется к задней лестнице и поднимается по ней так быстро, как только может, держась за перила. Волчьи когти цокают по ступенькам позади него.

— Я должен злиться на тебя, — говорит Стайлз. — _Питер_.

Питер скулит.

Стайлз не знает почему, но он не останавливается, когда добирается до второго этажа. Он продолжает подниматься, ища другое убежище, которое отличается от предоставленной ему маленькой гостевой комнатой. Когда он добирается до третьего этажа, у него болят колени, и он не уверен, что они продержат его долго.

 _Рано слишком напрягаться_ , говорил ему физиотерапевт в Лос-Анджелесе, но Стайлз никогда не был терпеливым человеком. Возможно, это СДВГ заставляет его дёргаться и толкает вперёд, даже когда его тело за ним не поспевает.

Он шаркающей походкой идёт к двери Питера. Она приоткрыта. Он протискивается внутрь — Питер скользит следом — и закрывает за ними дверь.

Питер вбегает в спальню и запрыгивает на смятое одеяло. Склоняет голову и вопросительно смотрит на Стайлза.

— Я должен злиться на тебя, — повторяет Стайлз, но пересекает комнату и опускается на кровать. Он снимает кроссовки, и они со стуком падают на пол. Питер устраивается рядом, поперёк Стайлза, положив голову ему на живот.

Стайлз протягивает руку и почёсывает его за ушами.

— Это пиздец _странно_.

Питер фыркает.

— Я глажу взрослого мужчину!

Ещё одно фырканье.

Стайлз закрывает глаза.

— У меня две картины на стекле. На одной — Римус, на другой — Питер, и когда я кладу их друг на друга и подношу к свету, они не подходят друг другу.

Питер рычит.

— Я не о том, как ты выглядишь, — говорит Стайлз.

Его чувства к Римусу просты и понятны. Римус _потрясающий_. Римус забавный, до смешного язвительный и чертовски умный для животного. Ну, теперь Стайлз знает почему, верно?

Но Питер… ладно, Питер тоже язвительный. Но в нём есть тьма, которая перекликается с тьмой Стайлза. Их обоих коснулось насилие, они оба покрыты шрамами. Питер сложный и запутанный, и Стайлза тянет к нему, хотя он правда не понимает причин. Что подсказывает инстинкт, можно ли доверять Питеру так же, как и Римусу? Или как-то иначе?

Нужно ли пытаться разделить чувства к ним обоим, когда они один и тот же человек? Животное? Или кто там?

— У тебя нет шрамов, когда ты волк, — говорит Стайлз, впиваясь пальцами в загривок Питера.

Питер рычит.

— Неудивительно. — У Стайлза сжимает горло. — Неудивительно, что тебе нравится быть волком.

Питер вздыхает.

Телефон Стайлза вибрирует в кармане джинсов, он вытаскивает его и щурится на экран. Сообщение от Коры: « _Ты спустишься вниз?_ »

Он отвечает: « _Нет. Я тут кое-что обдумываю_ ».

_Ты ведь не уйдёшь, правда?_

Даже если бы он хоть на секунду задумался об этом, сообщения Коры хватило бы, чтобы его остановить. Она его _друг_. Она ходила с ним по магазинам, заставила Дерека испечь торт ко дню рождения, и, когда он позвонил ей тем вечером, она пришла без колебаний. Вот кто она. Вот что важно.

Вот что важно для _всех_ Хейлов.

 _От меня так просто не отделаешься, Хейл_.

Он думает о ней, стоящей внизу, и надеется, что она рассмеётся.

***

Среди ночи он просыпается, задыхаясь от кошмара. Должно быть, он дёргался, думает он, потому что спина начинает болеть, а от тяжести внутри всё сжимается.

Комната освещена серебряным лунным светом.

— Ты в порядке, — мягко говорит Питер, его пальцы сжимаются вокруг запястий Стайлза. — Ты в безопасности.

Стайлз откидывается на матрас.

Питер отпускает его запястья и скользит рукой под спину.

Спазмы почти сразу прекращаются, боль уходит. Стайлз моргает, когда замечает, как чёрные линии поднимаются по венам на предплечье Питера, а потом исчезают.

— Что это? — шепчет он.

— Это твоя боль, — говорит Питер. — Я её забираю.

— Это больно?

— Нет.

Это наверняка ложь, думает Стайлз.

— Чувак, ты лучше перкосета.

— Действительно высокая похвала, — бормочет Питер. — Закрой глаза, Стайлз, и спи.

— Талия сердится на меня?

— Нет. — Он слышит улыбку в голосе Питера. — Она будет рычать на тебя несколько дней, потому что ты бросил ей вызов, но она никогда по-настоящему не будет сердиться на тебя. Она знает, что ты прав.

— Надо сказать отцу.

— Согласен.

— Питер, ты ведь не позволишь, чтобы с моим отцом что-нибудь случилось? — шепчет он.

— Нет, — отвечает Питер. — Ни за что.

Стайлз снова засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Баптистская церковь Вестборо — американская религиозная организация, известная своими враждебными публичными выступлениями против различных групп, несогласных с её вероучением.


	14. Chapter 14

Во вторник утром Стайлз решает не идти в школу. Не тогда, когда отец скоро придёт поговорить с Талией. Потому что он знает своего отца. Он знает, что, как только тот обмозгует всю эту историю с оборотнями — а это может занять некоторое время, — он захочет увидеть Стайлза и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. И тогда его отец сможет пойти и арестовать Джерарда Арджента, и всё закончится, и… и что тогда? Тогда Стайлз сможет вернуться в дом в городе? Он чувствует острую боль от этого, и не только потому, что сегодня первое за долгое время утро, которое он может вспомнить, когда он в самом деле проснулся и смог свободно двигаться, не дожидаясь, пока все мышцы расслабятся.

Он просто… мысль о возвращении в почти пустой дом немного его пугает. Даже когда дело закроется, отца не будет рядом со Стайлзом постоянно. А когда Стайлз остаётся один, его мысли наполняются паникой. Вот тогда-то он и впадает в такую глубокую депрессию, что даже не хочет из неё вылезать. Жизнь с Хейлами пошла ему на пользу. Достаточно, чтобы мысль об отступлении начала пугала.

Из этого страха быстро вытекает чувство вины. Старое доброе чувство вины. Потому что отец от столького отказался ради него и так старался создать для них дом за пределами Лос-Анджелеса, что Стайлз даже представить не может, как сказать ему в лицо, что он счастлив с Хейлами или настолько близок к счастью впервые за бесконечно долгое время. Он безоговорочно любит отца, но отец не может быть рядом всё время.

Стайлз привык к тому, что отец — это всё, что у него есть, и потому чувствует почти физическую боль, осознавая, что, возможно, это не так. Он не… он не хочет отталкивать отца. Просто, может быть, впервые он хочет впустить в свою жизнь других людей.

Стайлз нервничает, встревожен и обнаруживает, что уходит в заповедник вместе с Римусом — _Питером_.

— Если я упаду и поранюсь, ты должен обратиться и привести меня в порядок, — говорит он волку. — Даже если ты будешь голый!

Питер бросает на него надменный взгляд.

— Да, держу пари, ты выглядишь чертовски… — Стайлз обрывает себя и фыркает. — Мне _правда_ нужно помнить, что я на самом деле разговариваю не с животным и ты можешь понять каждое слово, которое вылетает из моего рта.

Питер слегка ударяется головой о бедро Стайлза.

— Как насчёт соглашения: всё, что я скажу тебе в волчьем обличье, не может быть использовано против меня?

Питер пыхтит.

— Я буду считать, что это «да», просто чтобы ты знал.

Питер кусает кончики пальцев.

Они продолжают путь через заповедник. Стайлз не уверен, но, возможно, они где-то рядом с местом, где Питер нашёл его в тот день, когда он сбежал из школы. Конечно, вся проблема в том, что в лесу всё выглядит примерно одинаково, верно?

Это определённо не относится к Питеру. Иногда он останавливается, чтобы обнюхать землю или проверить дерево, как будто внутри него какая-то секретная карта заповедника, и он должен проверить, всё ли в порядке, и Стайлзу интересно, насколько он человек в эти моменты, а насколько волк. Он видит мир в монохромном цвете? Становится ли обоняние острее зрения? Как волк видит Стайлза? Как _человек_ видит Стайлза?

Вероятно… вероятно, Стайлз должен был кое-что прояснить перед тем, как лечь в его постель прошлой ночью.

Он слегка краснеет и срывает лист с ближайшей ветки. Рвёт его на кусочки, а потом высыпает конфетти на морду Питера.

Питер выглядит невозмутимым.

Стайлз вытаскивает листок из усов.

— Вот так. Лучше.

Питер фыркает.

В кармане джинсов жужжит телефон. Стайлз вытаскивает и видит сообщение от отца:

_Ты в порядке?_

« _Я в порядке_ », — отвечает он.

_Есть идеи, почему Талия хочет меня видеть?_

— Так держать, вопрос на миллион долларов, пап, — бормочет Стайлз. Он ненавидит врать отцу. Ему это никогда не нравилось, и за последние восемь месяцев это стало немыслимым. Возможно, было раньше время, когда Стайлз лгал так же легко, как дышал — где был, допоздна ли задержался на улице, с кем зависал, — но теперь нет.

Нет.

« _Наверное, хочет официально усыновить меня_ », — отвечает он, съёживаясь.

Через мгновение он получает ответ:

_Я серьёзно, ребёнок._

Стайлз корчит гримасу, глядя на телефон. Он довольствуется формой правды, которая, как он надеется, пройдёт проверку: « _Я не знаю точно, что она собирается сказать. Но это важно_ ».

Он уверен, что отец будет чертовски разочарован таким ответом.

 _Ладно, ребёнок. Я буду через 15 минут_.

Стайлз показывает Питеру экран.

— Мы должны вернуться в дом, а?

Питер фыркает в знак согласия.

Стайлз делает несколько шагов сквозь деревья, но Питер хватает зубами подол его толстовки и тащит в противоположном направлении.

Если бы волки могли закатывать глаза, думает Стайлз, Питер сделал бы это прямо сейчас.

***

Солнечный свет проникает сквозь купол деревьев вспышками.

Между двумя тонкими ветвями переливается паутина.

В зарослях папоротников в тенистой лощине завиваются влажные побеги.

В воздухе витает петрикор.

Тонкие резиновые подошвы конверсов Стайлза крошат коричневые листья под ногами.

Лапы Питера массивные, беззвучные.

Внезапно птицы замолкают.

Стайлз поднимает голову.

Вспышка света, не похожая на солнце.

Пронзительный писк, переходящий в разрывающий перепонки скулёж, а потом — _ничего_.

***

Стайлз чувствует панику, когда видит это.

Питер мечется взад и вперёд, припав к земле, прижав уши и поджав хвост. Он скулит. Ему _больно_.

Какое-то мгновение Стайлз не понимает, в чём дело, а потом осознаёт, что это пронзительный писк. Звук, который быстро нарастал, но не прекратился. Он никуда не делся, так ведь? Он оказался за пределами диапазона человеческого слуха Стайлза, но Питер всё ещё слышит его, ультразвук включили специально для него. Питер всё ещё слышит его, и ему больно.

А ещё есть человек с пистолетом.

Питер скулит, шевеля ушами, а затем рычит и обнажает клыки на приближающегося человека.

Становится между человеком и Стайлзом.

Стайлз инстинктивно понимает, что этот человек — охотник. Не охотник с пивным животом и во фланелевой рубашке, а _охотник_. Балаклава. Тактические очки. Перчатки. Он похож на члена спецназа.

А потом, словно привидения, появляются ещё двое.

— Стойте, — говорит Стайлз, а может, вообще ничего не говорит. Может быть, он не может выдавить слова от тяжести знания. Знания, что это ничего не изменит. Знания, что его кошмары неизбежны. — Пожалуйста, не…

Человек стреляет в него.

По крайней мере, на этот раз всё произошло быстро.

***

— Ты в порядке, ребёнок, — снова и снова повторяет отец. — Ты в порядке. Оставайся со мной, малыш. Оставайся со мной.

Скорая помощь. Как скорая оказалась в заповеднике? Свет, проникающий через круглые панели в задних дверях, яркий, и Стайлз _вспоминает_ это. Это Лос-Анджелес. Он помнит, как увидел что-то порхающее за окном, какую-то птицу, и это длилось всего лишь долю секунды и было настолько, чёрт подери, странной, чтобы заметить, деталью, а потом всё исчезло.

— Я с тобой, малыш, — говорит отец. — Я с тобой, Стайлз.

***

Стайлз приходит в себя на бетонном полу. Значит, он не умер. Или умер, и это самая разочаровывающая загробная жизнь в мире. Кроме того, ему больно, так что он чертовски уверен, что всё ещё жив. Он поднимает руку к шее, куда стрелял мужчина, и обнаруживает, что запястья скованы наручниками. Когда его вялый мозг, наконец, понимает, что надо двигать обеими руками одновременно, или ничего не получится, он находит шишку, которая жжётся, стоит прикоснуться, — по-видимому, его вырубили транквилизатором. Потому что Стайлз знает, что такое успокоительное. Он знает, каково это — просыпаться, словно пробиваясь сквозь тёмную воду, пытаясь вырваться на поверхность.

Он ищет в карманах телефон, но его, конечно, нет.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание, стараясь предотвратить неизбежную паническую атаку, и пытается сориентироваться.

Он в… бассейне? Пустом крытом бассейне? Шершавый бетон, покрытый слоем пыли. Ступенек нет. Лестницы нет. Выхода нет.

Сердце Стайлза колотится, грудь сжимается.

— Питер? — тихо шипит он, но ответа нет. — _Питер_?

Стайлз горбится, подтягивает ноги и утыкается лицом в колени. Здесь негде спрятаться. Нет выхода и негде спрятаться.

***

Когда Стайлзу было семь лет и он жадно читал книги из серии «Энциклопедия Браун»*, которую его мама нашла в букинистическом магазине неподалёку от их квартиры, такая мелочь, как идея проснуться в пустом бассейне, не беспокоила его вообще. Когда ему было семь, он собирался стать детективом, как его папа. Когда ему было семь, опасности не существовало, только большие и лучшие приключения.

Ребёнком он был так уверен в себе. Дерзкий мальчишка, который знал, что, возможно, он не быстрее и не сильнее других детей, но _определённо_ умнее.

Стайлз — это хрестоматийное определение высокомерия.

Теперь он расплачивается за это сполна.

Горло болит от слёз, которые так и рвутся наружу. Локти поцарапаны и кровоточат, как и щека, и левое ухо, поэтому он считает, что его, скорее всего, спустили сюда с мелкого конца бассейна и позволили гравитации сделать всё остальное.

По крайней мере, его не просто сбросили, верно?

Стайлз моргает и снова видит _их_ лица. Чувствует, как кровь и ужас душат его. Помнит, как рыдал им: « _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нет_ », когда они тащили его на балкон.

Он не помнит, как упал на землю.

Кажется, что такой момент _должен был_ отпечататься в памяти, но Стайлзу не хватило времени, чтобы осознать его. Это заняло секунды. Или, может быть, просто его разум вырезал какие-то фрагменты, как раньше цензор вырезал кадры из фильма и склеивал оставшиеся в дрожащую скачущую сцену, которая больше не имела никакого смысла.

Он был на балконе, а потом оказался в машине скорой помощи.

— Не бросай меня, малыш. Оставайся со мной.

И эта птица, которая мгновение порхала у заднего окна, как мотылёк, бьющийся о лампочку, а потом исчезла.

А потом исчез Стайлз.

А потом он вернулся, и боль стала невыносимой.

***

— А что, если та птица была дьяволом? — спрашивает однажды Стайлз Кирстен. И хорошо, он не спал всю ночь из-за кошмаров и, возможно, принял слишком много аддерола, так как вчера удалось припрятать одну таблетку, чтобы удвоить дозу сегодня — Кирстен должна быть счастлива, что он любит быть уверенным, что он готов к их сеансам — но это не значит, что вопрос недопустим.

— Дьявол, — говорит Кирстен и пожимает плечами, мол, _ладно, фрикаделька, давай послушаем_.

— Что, если ты умираешь? — спрашивает её Стайлз, загоревшийся этой мыслью. Он постукивает пальцами по колену. — И когда ты умираешь, то заключаешь сделку с дьяволом? Представь, если бы он сказал: «Ты можешь вернуться к отцу, но этому есть цена. Всю оставшуюся жизнь тебе придётся жить с мучительной болью».

Он смеётся.

— Представь, что это и случилось.

***

Холодно, и становится всё холоднее. Стайлз считает, что в основном это от шока. Он не видит ничего, кроме потолка, и он очень высокий. Стайлз думает, что будь он местным, то точно бы знал, где находится. Вряд ли тут так много заброшенных бассейнов, верно? Может, старый отель? Медицинский центр или что-то в этом роде? Место, куда проникает достаточно естественного света, чтобы можно было более-менее судить о прошедших часах.

Отец уже должен был встретиться с Талией. И узнать правду. И вдвоём они, должно быть, выяснили, что кто-то похитил Стайлза и Питера. Значит, они их ищут. Отец и все Хейлы.

Это не будет длиться вечно, и у Стайлза не начнётся паническая атака, потому что отец и Хейлы скоро придут сюда, чтобы спасти его. И Питера. И Питера тоже.

Он шаркает к тому углу, где должно быть мелко. Относительно мелко, разумеется. Стайлз едва может дотянуться до края, но это всё, что он может, даже если подпрыгнет. Когда он приземляется снова, каждая чёртова кость в теле содрогается — он чувствует, как ударные волны отражаются в нём ещё долгое время, — но он должен был попытаться. В конце концов, он садится, втиснувшись в угол и подтянув колени; кости болят, резкие вспышки боли проносятся вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, и он раскачивается взад-вперёд, когда подступает паника и расплёскивается вокруг него, как вихри чёрного снега.

Он в порядке.

Он в порядке.

Он…

От внезапного резкого звука, прорезающего воздух, бросает в холод. Он доносится откуда-то близко. Это не вой, не совсем, но и не крик. Что-то между ними, как и человек, который его издаёт.

— Питер, — шепчет Стайлз, когда звук стихает.

Он слышит внезапный хруст ботинок по песку и поворачивает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть одного из охотников, который приближается к краю бассейна. Балаклава. Тактические очки. Что-то вроде AR*-какая-нахуй-разница направлен прямо на Стайлза, маленькая красная лазерная точка располагается прямо над его сердцем.

Каковы шансы, что на этот раз это транквилизатор?

Стайлз прижимает дрожащую ладонь к сердцу, несмотря на то, что это, блять, ничего не изменит.

Второй мужчина подходит к краю бассейна. На нём нет балаклавы и бронежилета. Только джинсы Sears и рубашка на пуговицах. И всё же Стайлз не настолько глуп, чтобы считать его менее смертоносным.

Он убил свою невестку, верно?

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — говорит старик. Он складывает руки на груди и смотрит в бассейн, его тонкие губы изгибаются в улыбке. — У тебя теперь крупные неприятности, разве нет?

Ага.

Джерард Арджент может быть извращённым, питаемым ненавистью ёбаным маньяком-убийцей, но он не ошибается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Энциклопедия Браун — серия книг Дональда Собола про приключения мальчика-детектива.  
> *AR — обозначение для огнестрельного оружия американской фирмы ArmaLite (например, AR-10 и AR-58 — автоматы).


	15. Chapter 15

— Знаешь, Кейти родилась, чтобы стать особенной, — говорит Джерард Арджент Стайлзу, и уголки его рта приподнимаются в задумчивой улыбке. — И она чуть не стала. Она почти сделала это!

Стайлз обхватывает дрожащими пальцами ноги и думает, что если его сердце забьётся быстрее, то он потеряет сознание. Он вдыхает через нос, выдыхает через рот, потому что, если он потеряет контроль над своим дыханием, если он потеряет сознание, всё будет кончено. Ему нужно оставаться в сознании. Нужно действовать. Нужно, или он никто. Только мясо. Просто мёртвый груз.

— Она чуть не убила всю грёбаную _стаю_! — В его глазах горит огонёк, больше подходящий телевизионному евангелисту или демагогу. Джерард Арджент — человек, который явно верит, что право на его стороне.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Стайлз дрожащим голосом. — Пожалуйста, отпустите меня домой к отцу.

— Но ты _знаешь_ , Стайлз, — отвечает Джерард, и Стайлз понимает, что никогда ничего не ненавидел так сильно, как своё имя, звучащее из уст этого человека. — Ты _знаешь_. И ты всё равно бросился в объятия стаи Хейлов. Ты выбрал мерзость, _монстров_ , а не себе подобных.

Единственные монстры, которых Стайлз встречал, были людьми.

— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня домой, — повторяет он. — _Прошу_.

Он был здесь раньше. Был в месте, где без сомнения знал, что умрёт. Перила балкона, пустой бассейн. Это одно и то же место. Место, где Стайлз перестаёт иметь значение, перестаёт существовать, где все его мечты, все его мысли и всё, что _он есть_ , вот-вот развеется по ветру. Он существует только в этом моменте времени. Только в одном моменте времени. У него нет силы повернуть время вспять и вернуть то, что было потеряно, так же как у него нет силы гарантировать, что он выживет.

Желания никогда не достаточно.

Кирстен всегда говорит, что стресс не из-за того, что происходит, а из-за чувства отсутствия контроля над происходящим. Кирстен всегда советовала ему составлять списки дел. Иногда список дел Стайлза был коротким:

1\. _Встать сегодня с постели._

А иногда и нет, но было приятно иметь эти списки, точно знать, чего от него ждут, знать, что ему нужно и на что он способен, и контролировать свой день.

Стайлз изо всех сил старается дышать.

1\. _Жить_.

Но как? Как он это сделает?

— Мой отец — шериф, — говорит он надтреснутым голосом.

— Ты думаешь, это угроза? — спрашивает Джерард, и весёлый тон его голоса заставляет желудок Стайлза сжаться. — Он не напугал меня, когда приезжал навестить в Долину Блю-Фолз, и уж точно не пугает сейчас.

— Он поймёт, что это ты, — говорит Стайлз. — Он узнает.

— Мне всё равно, что он знает. — Джерард щурится. — И ты всё равно умрёшь.

В глазах Стайлза начинает темнеть, и он вдыхает слишком много воздуха. Наполняет им лёгкие до тех пор, пока в них не остаётся места, но этого недостаточно. Он не может дышать.

— Почему? — выкрикивает он. — Я ничего тебе не сделал!

— Я делаю тебе одолжение, Стайлз, — говорит ему Джерард. — Достаточно того, что ты бегаешь с волками. Достаточно того, что ты _трахаешься_ с ними.

— Я не…

Джерард усмехается.

— Я убью тебя, пока они не превратили тебя в монстра.

Он и охотник в маске отходят от края бассейна, за поле зрения Стайлза, и он снова один.

Он задыхается и всхлипывает.

С такой ненавистью не поспоришь.

Стайлз уже мёртв.

***

Стайлз никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким калекой.

Когда он наконец поднимается на ноги, каждый шаг причиняет боль.

Он может добраться до края бассейна там, где мельче всего, где на бетоне он видит ржавые следы от когда-то находившейся тут лестницы. Он может положить руки на край, наручники на его запястьях лязгают друг о друга. Ему даже не нужно подтягиваться, чтобы это сделать.

Но он не может вылезти из бассейна.

Он стоит и всхлипывает.

***

День клонится к вечеру, и становится холоднее. Тьма сгущается в углах бассейна, и тени играют в злую шутку с глазами Стайлза. Сколько прошло? Полдня? Больше? Смогут ли отец и Талия их найти?

Он замёрз и хочет пить. Ему больно. Он пытается прилечь ненадолго, свернувшись калачиком, чтобы аккуратно размять спину и не переусердствовать, но не может лежать в такой позе долго — начинает болеть таз. Он поворачивается на другой бок, но это совсем не помогает. В конце концов он забивается в угол бассейна и закрывает глаза.

Он хочет лечь, но знает, что это ошибка.

Лежать плашмя — худшее, что он может сделать, если тело уже болит. Его скрутит через несколько минут.

Он обхватывает руками колени и считает вдохи.

Ждёт, пока что-нибудь случится.

***

В этом есть смысл, если это война. Идеологическая война, перешедшая в кровопролитие. Мерзости и чудовища. Всё как в старом Ветхом Завете, а ещё адские муки Джерарда. Это представляет ненависть Джерарда в терминах, понятных Стайлзу, но ещё означает, что Джерард — фанатик. Он думает, что Стайлз — враг, потому что друг Хейлов. Стайлз сомневается, что он сможет сказать хоть что-то, что заставило бы его пересмотреть эту оценку.

Джерард думает, что он трахается с оборотнем.

Стайлз дрожит от холода и хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Он думает о прикосновении Питера, всегда тёплом, исцеляющем прикосновении, но тёплое может стать горячим, верно? По крайней мере в фантазиях Стайлза. Конечно, реальность такова, что Стайлз не может трахаться. Привычная боль — его новая норма — обычно всё равно отвлекает внимание от скудного либидо. В последний раз, когда он дрочил, то проспал несколько часов от перскосета, потому что спину скрутило адским спазмом. Интересно, с Питером будет по-другому? Если бы Питер смог забрать его боль, а Стайлз в то же время аккуратно двигаться. Он всё равно не смог бы быть активным — отсутствие боли не означает отсутствие повреждений, но, может быть, это сработает?

Ещё одна бесполезная фантазия. Ещё одна упущенная возможность.

Питер, наверное, даже не смотрит на него так.

Кто бы стал?

Но это хорошая фантазия. Стайлз думает, что она поможет продержаться до конца.

***

Темно и холодно; Стайлз дрожит на полу бассейна, слушая, как Питер издаёт звук, нечто среднее между воем и криком. Он близко. Может быть, между ними одна или две комнаты с закрытой дверью? Трудно судить. Звук искажён и странно отражается эхом в пустом бассейне.

Питеру больно.

Когда наступает тишина, это даже хуже, чем шум. Что, если это означает, что Питер…

Внезапный тонкий луч света пронзает темноту и танцует на дне бассейна, прыгая туда-сюда, как пьяный светлячок, пока, наконец, не замирает на пыльных кедах Стайлза, а затем поднимается к его лицу. Стайлз щурится и поднимает руки, чтобы прикрыть глаза.

Луч света отскакивает, а затем раздаётся внезапный шаркающий звук, когда в бассейн скользит тело.

Стайлз отшатывается.

— Чувак? — шипит кто-то. — _Стайлз_?

Стайлз, прищурившись, всматривается мимо света в очень знакомое лицо с широко раскрытыми глазами и понимает, что да, он сошёл с ума. Потому что это не имеет смысла.

— _Скотт_?

***

— Боже, чувак, ты такой холодный, — шепчет Скотт, осторожно помогая Стайлзу подняться на ноги. Он снимает свою куртку и набрасывает Стайлзу на плечи. — Давай, пошли.

Стайлз позволяет Скотту подтащить себя к краю бассейна.

Мгновение спустя там появляется бледное во мраке лицо. На щеках ямочки, как сердечки, вспоминает Стайлз, когда Эллисон улыбается ему и протягивает руки.

— Что… что происходит? — шепчет ей Стайлз. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Она берёт его холодные руки в свои.

— Постарайся не шуметь, ладно? Наверное, будет больно.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что она не сможет его поднять, но оказывается, что может. Она начинает приседать у края бассейна, крепко сжимая его руками, а затем медленно встаёт, в то время как Скотт складывает руки так, чтобы Стайлз мог опереться ногой, и поднимает его. Это больно, но не так сильно, как он ожидал, а затем он плавно шагает вперёд на край бассейна, и хватка Эллисон ослабевает, но она не отпускает его.

Скотт вылезает из бассейна с лёгкостью, от которой Стайлзу нехорошо, заваливается на край, как тюлень, а потом подтягивает под себя ноги и быстро поднимается.

— Какого хрена вы тут _делаете_? — шепчет Стайлз.

— Я спросил Эллисон, вдруг её дедушка Дон мафии, — шепчет в ответ Скотт. — Оказалось, что нет, но мы не были уверены, кто он такой, поэтому решили провести собственное расследование. И последовали за ним сюда.

У Стайлза открывается рот.

— Меня спасла банда Скуби?

— Чувак, это нечестно, — шипит Скотт. — Элисон крутая!

Эллисон натянуто улыбается.

— Оказывается, это семейное.

Она запускает руку в волосы и вытаскивает… заколку? Какое-то время возится с замком наручников, а потом они расстёгиваются. Иисусе. Где Джерард их нашёл? В магазине «Всё за доллар»?

Стайлз вытягивает руки из её рук и дрожит.

— Надеюсь, ты пошла в маму, а не в дедушку.

— Да, — отвечает она, и Стайлзу хочется узнать её ближе, чтобы лучше прочитать выражение её лица.

— Итак, — шепчет Стайлз, переводя между ними взгляд. — Все в курсе про оборотней?

— Чувак, — выдыхает Скотт, подняв брови. — _Серьёзно_?

Стайлз полностью с ним согласен.

— Серьёзно.

— Вон там, в коридоре, — настойчиво шепчет Скотт. — Он настоящий?!

— Это Питер, — говорит Стайлз, теребя пальцами куртку Скотта. — Это Питер Хейл. Это… это _Римус_.

Глаза Скотта расширяются.

— _Чувак_.

— Ребята, нам надо идти! — настойчиво шепчет Эллисон.

— Мы должны спасти Питера, — шепчет в ответ Стайлз.

— Стайлз, я взяла арбалет, — говорит ему Эллисон. — А у этих парней _оружие_.

Стайлз чувствует, как щиплет глаза.

— Мы должны спасти Питера!

— Стайлз, — говорит Скотт, широко раскрыв глаза. — _Бро_. Давай нахрен свалим отсюда и позвоним твоему отцу и кому-нибудь ещё, но мы не можем просто войти туда, окей? Мы не можем.

Стайлз кивает и встречается взглядом с Эллисон.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что он убил твою маму? Твой дедушка?

— Да. — Её голос слабый, как и дыхание. — Оказывается, сегодня та ночь, когда ничто не кажется слишком сумасшедшим, чтобы быть невероятным.

— Пошли, — шепчет Скотт, беря Стайлза за руку и подныривая под неё, чтобы поддержать.

Стайлзу требуется мгновение, чтобы встать на ноги. Наверное, было бы легче, если бы его поддерживали с обеих сторон, но Эллисон тихо идёт впереди, вскинув арбалет.

Сердце Стайлза замирает, когда он слышит воющий крик, доносящийся откуда-то совсем близко.

 _Питер_.

Каждый инстинкт в нём требует повернуться на шум, добраться туда так быстро, как только может его сломанное тело, но Скотт и Эллисон правы. Им нужно выбраться, взять себя в руки, вызвать подмогу и надеяться, что с Питером всё будет в порядке.

Стайлз никогда себе этого не простит.

Он немного спотыкается, и Скотт сжимает его крепче.

— Я держу тебя, бро, — шепчет он.

Они играли в видеоигры и вместе обедали, и вдруг Стайлз уже не ноша, а его бро? Или типа того. Как, блять, Скотт МакКол вообще может быть реальным человеком?

Стайлз скрипит зубами и заставляет своё тело двигаться.

Эллисон и Скотт, кажется, знают, куда идут. Они направляются к двери в конце комнаты.

Не к главным дверям, которые ведут в другую часть этого места. Эта дверь меньше. Когда они приближаются, Стайлз видит слово «ПЕРСОНАЛ», написанное белой краской на двери. Они осторожно обходят несколько сломанных шезлонгов, и Эллисон ведёт их за дверь.

Тёмный узкий коридор, пахнущий пылью и затхлой хлоркой.

— Что это за место? — шепчет Стайлз.

— Старый санаторий, — шепчет в ответ Скотт.

Что это вообще за хрень такая, санаторий? Наверное, сейчас не стоит на этом зацикливаться. Не тогда, когда он должен сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ставить одну ногу перед другой.

Стайлз слышит, как Скотт начинает хрипеть, то ли от пыли, то ли от помощи Стайлзу.

Он поворачивает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Скотт прижимает ко рту ингалятор и делает глубокий вдох.

Из них получилась бы отличная пара героев. Один не может ходить, а другой — дышать.

Скотт одаривает его улыбкой, засовывая ингалятор обратно в карман.

— Дерьмо, — внезапно шипит Эллисон и внезапно останавливается, когда коридор заканчивается Т-образным перекрёстком. — Назад. Возвращаемся.

Стайлзу не нужно уточнять, чтобы понять правду. Выход заблокирован.

Они поворачивают и направляются к бассейну.

— Пацан пропал! — внезапно кричит кто-то, и голос странно отражается эхом в пустом бассейне.

А теперь они в ловушке.

Рядом с коридором есть маленькая комната. Эллисон открывает дверь и придерживает её, пока Скотт и Стайлз шаркают внутрь. В темноте Стайлз почти ничего не различает, но, похоже, тут полно старых аппаратов и ещё сильнее пахнет хлором. Может, насосная?

Эллисон закрывает дверь и поворачивает замок.

Он не работает. Просто вертится без толку.

— Спрячься, — шепчет она. — Спрячься и позвони отцу!

Они как крысы, попавшие в ловушку, думает Стайлз. Они со Скоттом протискиваются за старый насос, и Скотт достаёт из кармана телефон. Он снимает блокировку и передаёт его Стайлзу.

Стайлз никогда не был так рад, что заучил номер отца, а не просто полагался на то, что номер есть в списке контактов. Он посылает сообщение:

_Это Стайлз. В старом санатории. Джерард Арджент +3? Все хорошо вооружены. Я прячусь со Скоттом и Элли. Они держат Питера._

Внезапно дверь дребезжит.

— Они знают, что вы здесь? — шепчет Стайлз Скотту.

Скотт мотает головой, широко раскрыв глаза.

Стайлз смотрит в потолок. Там есть люк для техобслуживания. Стайлз никогда не сможет залезть в него, никогда не сможет пройти через него, но Скотт и Эллисон могут.

Он протискивается из-за насоса и присоединяется к Эллисон, которая держит дверь.

Он дёргает головой, и она поднимает взгляд к потолку.

— Кто-то должен придержать дверь, — шепчет она.

— Я сделаю.

Он видит, что она колеблется.

— Ты знаешь план, — говорит Стайлз. — Вы видели, сколько их и какое у них оружие. Скажи моему отцу, когда он приедет.

Эллисон мягко сжимает его плечо. Потом поджимает губы, кивает и отступает в темноту за насосом.

Стайлз прислоняется к двери, не зная, как долго сможет её удерживать.

Он надеется, что Скотт и Эллисон успеют забраться в люк.

***

На этот раз охотники не так осторожны, затаскивая Стайлза в бассейн. Что-то трещит, когда они толкают его и он падает на бетон, и Стайлз лежит там, оглушённый болью, от которой белеет в глазах. Он не может пошевелиться. Он не может двигаться, но всё в порядке. Он не будет паниковать, потому что всё в порядке.

_Скотт и Элисон в безопасности._

_Отец идёт_.

 _ **Хейлы** идут_.

Впервые с тех пор, как он здесь, лампы на потолке включаются одна за другой. Они яркие, и Стайлз поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза.

— Это правда, — говорит Джерард Арджент, подходя к краю бассейна. — Во время большого стресса человеческое тело способно на невозможное. Люди поднимают машины, чтобы спасти тех, кто застрял под ними. Бегут быстрее, чем когда-либо, чтобы избежать опасности. И даже калеки умудряются вылезти из ямы. Не думал, что в тебе это есть, Тряпичный Энди.

Стайлз судорожно втягивает воздух и не отвечает.

— Что? Эта отсылка тебе не знакома?

— Нет, я понял, — выдавливает Стайлз. — Лоскутки и швы. Забавно.

По крайней мере, Джерард смеётся, а потом его лицо снова становится жёстким.

— Попробуешь ещё раз, Стайлз, и я прикажу своему помощнику всадить в тебя пулю.

Как по команде, один из охотников в маске подходит к краю бассейна, в поле зрения Стайлза.

— Точно, — говорит Стайлз. — Больше не пытаться. Понял.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джерард. — Лично я не хотел бы видеть, как ты умрёшь. Не тогда, когда у меня запланировано кое-что куда лучше.

Сердце Стайлза замирает.

— Держу пари, он боится огня, — с улыбкой говорит Джерард. — Ты так не думаешь?

Стайлз слышит жужжание, как будто что-то быстро разворачивают, и не знает, что это, пока металлический конец пожарного шланга не лязгает над краем бассейна. Через секунду из него начинает капать жидкость.

Его сердце замирает, когда он ловит резкий запах.

Это не вода.

Это бензин.


	16. Chapter 16

Стайлз пытается перевернуться на бок и подтянуть колени, но не может. Под головой липкое пятно крови, но, что более тревожно, позвоночник словно сделан из зазубренного стекла, нервные окончания обвиты вокруг него, как колючая проволока, и каждая попытка пошевелиться вызывает ослепляющую боль, которая разрывает на куски. Он плохо приземлился — как будто есть способ приземлиться на бетон _удачно_? — и не может двигаться. И даже если бы он мог, куда он пойдёт?

Дальше в глубокий конец?

Потому что в прошлый раз, когда Стайлз проверял, жидкость текла именно туда.

Он подтягивает ноги, когда поток бензина приближается, и делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как намокают джинсы и кеды.

Раздаётся лязг шланга, но его не убирают, а лишь перемещают. Стайлз едва успевает закрыть глаза, когда него начинает литься бензин. Там, где он касается кожи, жжёт. Пары́ душат. Нарастающая паника душит ещё сильнее.

— Думаешь, он это сделает, Стайлз? — насмехается Джерард. — Думаешь, он прыгнет в огонь, чтобы спасти тебя?

Глаза Стайлза горят, и он качает головой. Отказывается отвечать. Даже не может думать об этом из-за давящей паники. Кислая желчь поднимается по горлу, но он не хочет открывать рот, чтобы выплюнуть её, потому что вкус бензина будет хуже.

— Давай выясним, а?

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда слышит рёв. Не вой, не крик боли, а ярость. Звук эхом отдаётся в помещении, в бассейне, и Стайлз, подняв голову, видит, что _он_ стоит на краю бассейна.

 _Питер_.

Но не тот Питер, каким он его знает. Этот Питер не человек и не волк. Этот Питер застрял между ними. Он голый, покрытый чёрно-коричневой шкурой. На груди она тонкая и становится толще, спускаясь ниже. Его лицо морщинистое, гротескное, уши заострённые. Он снова рычит, и его рот полон клыков.

Он ужасающий.

Он похож на чудовище.

Его глаза вспыхивают, когда он смотрит на Стайлза, и сердце Стайлза сжимается. Жёлтые глаза. Глаза _Римуса_. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, сам не зная что, но вместо этого из него вырывается отвратительное рыдание.

Питер поворачивает лохматую голову и угрожающе рычит. Он, ощетинившись, ходит взад и вперёд по краю бассейна. Его пальцы — когти. Он смертельно опасен.

— Ну же, Хейл, — издевается Джерард. — Или ты трус?

Питер снова рычит.

— Не надо, — говорит Стайлз хриплым шёпотом. — Не спускайся сюда.

Питер поворачивает голову и смотрит на него с поникшими плечами. Их взгляды встречаются, и Питер вздёргивает подбородок.

— Не надо, — снова шепчет Стайлз.

Питер прыгает в бассейн.

***

Чудовище становится человеком, когда Питер подходит к Стайлзу. Клыки исчезают, когти втягиваются, шерсть редеет, и над ним склоняется Питер. Питер с его покрытым шрамами лицом и голубыми глазами.

Он скользит рукой под шею Стайлза, и боль начинает отступать. Затем Питер наклоняется, приближаясь, и Стайлз рефлекторно закрывает глаза. Губы Питера прижимаются к его левому глазу, а потом… это _язык_?

 _Что_?

Прежде чем Стайлз успевает это осознать, Питер уже вылизывает правый глаз.

Одежда Стайлза пропитана бензином, а Питер голый. Как ещё, чёрт возьми, он должен был смыть с него бензин? Логично для волка.

А потом Питер поднимает его, просунув одну руку под спину, другую — под колени. Он несёт его дальше к глубокому концу, оставляя за собой след бензина, который впитывается в слой пыли на бетонной поверхности бассейна.

— Они просто сожгут нас обоих, — шепчет Стайлз.

— Знаю, — шепчет в ответ Питер. — Мне очень жаль.

— Мой отец не успеет вовремя, да?

Питер не отвечает. Не лжёт ему.

— Ты всё ещё можешь выбраться, — говорит Стайлз.

— Что? — Питер поднимает брови. — И упустить ещё несколько минут с тобой?

Он знает почему.

Он знает, что если Питер сейчас попытается выбраться, то его всё равно пристрелят. Весь смысл предоставленного ему Джерардом выбора в том, что это на самом деле не выбор. Или в том, чтобы заставить его принять решение умереть в огне, как хотела Кейт шесть лет назад. Но ведь пули предпочтительнее _огня_? Не только для кого-то с историей Питера, потому что _это_? Это, блять, варварство.

Он поднимает руку и кладёт её на плечо Питера. Впивается дрожащими пальцами в бесполезной попытке удержаться.

Он так много хочет сказать, ему так много нужно передать Питеру прямо сейчас. Как он напуган, как ему жаль, что всё закончится вот так, как он чувствовал себя в безопасности с Питером, как он был счастлив. Так много нужно сказать, но Стайлз не может найти слов.

Будет больно.

Будет больнее, чем когда-либо.

Разве они оба не заслуживают лучшего?

Стайлз судорожно вздыхает и плачет.

— Закрой глаза, лапушка, — говорит Питер. Его улыбка дрожит. — Закрой глаза и засыпай ради меня.

***

Когда он был маленьким, Стайлз надевал мамины юбки — достаточно длинные, чтобы казаться платьями, — и они с мамой танцевали в гостиной, притворяясь балеринами. Обычно всё это заканчивалось задыхающимся хихиканьем, оба смеялись на диване и щекотали друг друга.

Стайлз как-то прочитал, что, когда люди видят, как их жизнь проносится перед глазами перед смертью, это не какая-то нарезка лучших моментов, чтобы облегчить смерть. Это мозг отчаянно пытается установить связи, найти что-то, _что угодно_ , в прошлом, что можно будет применить для спасения.

И тот факт, что всё, что у него сейчас есть, — это воспоминания, как он и его мама кружатся и заставляют их юбки развеваться… ну, это просто означает, что его мозг пуст, верно?

***

— Держи глаза закрытыми, милый, — шепчет Питер. Стайлз клянётся, что слышит щелчок зажигалки. — Держи их закрытыми для меня.

***

Всё происходит так быстро.

Глаза Стайлза распахиваются, когда он слышит внезапный удар, и он смотрит через плечо Питера на мёртвого охотника, лежащего в бассейне. Из его горла торчит арбалетный болт.

Джерард стоит на краю бассейна. Его рука, держащая зажигалку, дрожит. Это заставляет пламя танцевать.

— Эллисон? Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

Стайлз её не видит, но её голос звучит отчётливо.

— Изучаю семейный бизнес. Разве ты не этого хотел?

Джерард смеётся и держит зажигалку над краем бассейна.

— _Вот_ чего я хотел.

Раздаётся выстрел.

Свист ещё одного болта.

Кто-то стонет от боли.

Зажигалка выпадает из руки Джерарда и летит в бассейн.

Питер _быстрый_.

Такой быстрый, даже со Стайлзом на руках.

Пламя устремляется к ним, но Питер уже прыгает. В сторону уже расчищенного края бассейна и тяжело приземляется на корточки, крепко удерживая Стайлза. Питер наклоняется так, чтобы его тело обратилось в сторону Джерарда и остальных, чтобы защищать Стайлза.

В его голубых глазах отражается пламя. Глянцевый сморщенный шрам на его лице блестит. _Пары́_ , думает Стайлз. _Они всё ещё могут_ …

Он даже не успевает закончить мысль, как Питер снова начинает двигаться, унося его прочь от огня, от опасности. Он направляется к главным дверям, а не в сторону служебного коридора, и что бы, чёрт возьми, сейчас ни происходило, это достаточно сильно отвлекает уцелевших охотников, чтобы Питер больше не был их главной целью.

Питер рычит, когда Стайлз ёрзает и снова пытается заглянуть ему через плечо.

Он видит мельком, но этого достаточно.

Пламя в бассейне отбрасывает жуткий, кошмарный свет на всё помещение.

Эллисон наставила арбалет на деда. Скотт рядом с ней. Он _истекает кровью_? Его правая рука сжимает левое предплечье, а между пальцев сочится кровь. Он бледен, но в сознании.

На полу лежит ещё один охотник, болт торчит из его потрескавшихся тактических очков.

Иисусе. Элисон отличный стрелок.

Джерард обрамлён огнём в бассейне. Он смотрит на Эллисон, на его лице та же насмешливая улыбка, которую Стайлз вечно будет видеть в кошмарах, если правда выживет, и он машет рукой — ладонью — уцелевшему охотнику в маске.

 _Стоп_.

 _Нет_.

 _Нет_.

Охотник направляет оружие на Эллисон.

И именно в этот момент всё застывает. Замирает и висит на волоске.

А потом главные двери распахиваются ещё до того, как Питер успевает до них добраться, и начинается ад.

***

Если бы Стайлз мог замедлить этот момент, воспроизвести его кадр за кадром, он бы это сделал. Слишком много всего происходит, даже для мозга Стайлза. Неожиданно пространство наполняется волками: некоторые из них — странная полуизмененная форма, которой Питер был чуть раньше, а некоторые — полноценные волки; и внезапно Стайлза опускают на землю, Питер всё ещё нависает над ним, и Кора — это же Кора с клыками, верно? — делает то же самое.

Стайлз слышит выстрелы, крики, рычание и пытается оглядеться. Потом ему в лицо тычут шлангом, и Стайлз инстинктивно вздрагивает, прежде чем понимает, что на этот раз это _вода_. Он даже не осознавал, как сильно горит его кожа, пока её не охладила вода.

Кора поливает его волосы, лицо, руки, одежду.

Стайлз чувствует себя жертвой на поле боя, пока Питер и Кора сидят над ним, а он всё пропускает. Всё, кроме _шума_.

Сначала такого громкого, что Стайлз даже не может расслышать, что ему снова и снова говорит Питер. И…

Пламя в бассейне медленно угасает, и Стайлз гадает, сколько бы ещё они горели, если бы он и Питер были там, внизу.

А потом становится так _тихо_.

Стайлз слышит, как кто-то плачет.

— Питер, — шепчет он, и Питер с серьёзным выражением переводит ярко-синие глаза на Стайлза. Стайлз тянется к нему, сердце бешено колотится. Это его отец? Это не может быть его отец. — Питер, дай посмотреть.

Он хватает Питера за запястье, впивается в него пальцами, и Питер помогает ему подняться на ноги, наконец, сдвигаясь так, чтобы Стайлз мог увидеть, что происходит.

Он видит Джерарда, по его виску стекает тонкая струйка крови. Дерек, Джеймс и Уильям стоят вокруг него. Рука Джеймса обвилась вокруг его горла, и он выглядит так, будто серьёзно подумывает о том, чтобы просто сломать ему спину. Стайлз, вероятно, смог бы с этим справиться.

Оставшийся в живых охотник в маске стоит на коленях, сгорбившись и держась за живот. Лора стоит рядом с ним, растопырив пальцы, с когтей капает. Возможно, парень долго не протянет.

Эллисон тоже стоит на коленях, арбалет валяется рядом. Её плечи дрожат от рыданий.

Рядом с ней на коленях стоит седовласый мужчина. Стайлз его узнаёт, он видел его в тот день в лесу возле дома Хейлов, когда Римус стоял между ним и этим мужчиной; это Крис Арджент, отец Эллисон.

Они склоняются над распростёртым телом мальчика, который — Стайлз уже много раз слышал — с трудом борется за дыхание.

— Скотт, — задыхаясь, говорит он.

Он спотыкается, и из ниоткуда появляется отец, чтобы поймать его.

— Скотт, — снова выдыхает он, и отец помогает ему идти вперёд, и боже. Это выглядит плохо. Это выглядит очень плохо. Рубашка Скотта пропитана кровью. Стайлз видит, как она тёмной лужицей собирается в ямке между ключицами.

Крис прижимает руки к груди Скотта, надавливая на рану. Скотт дрожит, его пальцы переплетены с пальцами Эллисон. Его губы шевелятся, но Стайлз не уверен, пытается ли он говорить или это судороги.

Его глаза расширяются, когда он замечает Стайлза, и он _улыбается_ , и снова, чёрт возьми, кто этот парень? И чем, блять, Стайлз его заслужил?

А потом он кашляет и забрызгивает лицо кровью.

Стайлз падает на колени. Берёт Скотта за другую руку. Он не может смотреть на Эллисон. Не может, иначе сломается.

— Талия, — тихо произносит Крис Арджент, и его бледный взгляд устремляется к ней. — Если ты собираешься это сделать, делай сейчас.

Что-то проходит между охотником и волчицей, что-то, чего Стайлз не понимает, а потом Талия опускается на колени рядом со Стайлзом и кладёт руку на щёку Скотта.

— Скотт? Ты меня слышишь?

Скотт не отвечает. Его глаза никак не могут сфокусироваться.

— Сделай это, — говорит Крис Арджент грубым голосом.

Талия осторожно поворачивает к себе лицо Скотта, затем склоняется над ним. Её лицо меняется, когда она движется, глаза вспыхивают красным, а клыки удлиняются. Она вонзает клыки в шею Скотта прежде, чем Стайлз успевает закричать.

***

— Что за хуйня происходит? — рявкает Стайлз, его голос срывается.

— Она его обращает, — говорит Крис Арджент. — Если он выживет, то станет одним из них.

 _Мерзостью_ , думает Стайлз, просто чтобы опробовать это слово. Оно пустое. Бессмысленное. _Чушь_.

— Живой? — шепчет Эллисон, и в её наполненных слезами глазах светится надежда, и да, вот это слово важно. Оно единственное имеет значение.

Её отец резко кивает.

— Он сильный парень.

Талия выпрямляется, вытирая окровавленные губы о рубашку.

— Срань господня, — шепчет Стайлз, поднося дрожащую ладонь ко рту. — Давай, Скотти, давай.

— Дай им немного пространства, ребёнок, — говорит отец, поднимая его на ноги.

Стайлз тянется к отцу и обнимает его так крепко, насколько позволяет больное тело. Потом закрывает глаза и говорит отцу в шею:

— Ну, эм, _оборотни_.

— Похоже. — Отец издаёт сдавленный звук, нечто среднее между смехом и отчаянной попыткой вернуть скудные остатки здравомыслия. — Господи, малыш. Боже. Я думал…

— Я тоже, — говорит Стайлз. — Я тоже.

***

— Представь, что та птица была дьяволом, — сказал Стайлз однажды Кирстен. Представь, что она дала ему жизнь, полную мучительной боли, разбитого сердца, депрессии, тревоги, панических атак, _страха_. Но представь, что она сказала, что взамен он получит своего отца.

Ответ Стайлза — да.

Каждый, блять, раз — да.

***

Отец должен остаться, чтобы решить, что делать с трупами.

Талия и Лора забирают Скотта. Он должен быть со своей альфой, когда очнётся, говорит Талия.

Стайлз точно спросит, что такое альфа, завтра.

Он льнёт в объятия Питера и наслаждается тёплой ладонью на затылке, которая уносит прочь всю его боль. Но ему холодно.

— Иди домой, — говорит ему отец. — Согрейся. Умойся. Поспи.

— А что с… — Стайлз сглатывает и трясущимся пальцем указывает на Джерарда Арджента. — А что с _ним_?

— Я даже не знаю, — бормочет отец.

Стайлз думает, что он, наверное, знает, за долю секунды до того, как это происходит. Крис Арджент кладёт руку на плечо Дерека и кивает ему. Дерек тоже знает, думает Стайлз, потому что отступает в сторону.

— Думаешь, что сможешь запугать меня, Кристофер? — спрашивает Джерард, и в его голосе, как всегда, слышится насмешка. — Ты бесхребетный мелкий _ублюдок_. Ты даже не вступился за Кейт.

— Я следую кодексу, — говорит Крис. — Как и Виктория.

Он поднимает руку, направляет пистолет прямо в лицо отца и стреляет.

Стайлз моргает и смотрит, как тёмная кровь течёт из черепа старика и собирается в лужицу.

Ну что ж.

С хорошими парнями такого не бывает, верно?


	17. Chapter 17

Стайлз дремлет на заднем сиденье «камаро», прислонившись к Питеру. Он дёргает мягкую ткань спортивных штанов, которые сейчас надеты на Питере, и бормочет что-то отдалённо похожее на: «Откдаштны?».

— Ты спрашиваешь, где я нашёл эти штаны? — спрашивает Питер. — После всего, что сегодня случилось, ты думаешь о моих штанах? — Он понижает голос: — Или их отсутствии.

Кора на переднем сиденье хихикает.

Стайлз изо всех сил пытается держать глаза открытыми, пока Питер забирает его боль. У него трясутся руки. Он не может их остановить.

— М-м-м.

— У Дерека в багажнике есть запасные, — говорит Питер. — Это единственная разумная предосторожность для оборотней, учитывая неумолимую природу законов о непристойном поведении.

Стайлз пытается улыбнуться, но не может вспомнить, как должны двигаться губы, и дышать становится всё труднее и труднее.

— Питер, — зовёт Дерек с водительского сиденья. — Ему нужно в больницу?

При мысли об этом у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание. Холодный воздух, вонь антисептика, анализы, иглы, сканы, наркотики, то, как все смотрят на него, _прикасаются_ к нему.

— Он в порядке, — говорит Питер. — В данный момент немного под кайфом, и чёртова шишка на затылке, но никаких новых переломов.

Значит, только старые? Только те, от одной мысли о которых Стайлзу может стать плохо, но Питер избавляется от боли ещё до того, как она его коснётся.

— Почти приехали, — тихо говорит Питер. — Мы отвезём тебя домой, согреем. Ты в порядке, лапушка.

— Не отпускай меня, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Не отпущу, — отвечает Питер. — Не отпущу, Стайлз.

***

Стайлз едва обращает внимание на смущение, когда Питер несёт его в ванную комнату на третьем этаже. Требуется вся его концентрация, чтобы стоять на ногах. Он едва успевает почувствовать вспышку стыда, как Питер укладывает его в ванну. Стайлз подтягивает колени и сгибается. Питер смачивает мочалку и выжимает тёплую воду на волосы, на плечи. Это немного щекотно, но в то же время успокаивает, и он закрывает глаза и растворяется в ощущении.

Отталкивает все мысли о _голом_ , _уродливом_ и высмеянном Джерардом _Тряпичном Энди_.

— Со Скоттом всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает он, когда дрожь наконец проходит.

Питер садится на колени и наклоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Он слегка улыбается.

— Да. Он жив, и он превращается.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— У нас есть узы стаи, — говорит Питер. — Это похоже на то, словно всё вокруг меняется, освобождая место для кого-то нового, как трещины, которые появляются в грязи, прежде чем новый побег пробьёт поверхность.

— Но с ним всё будет в _порядке_? — давит Стайлз.

Питер скользит мочалкой по его плечам.

— С ним всё будет в порядке. Талия — хорошая альфа. Она научит его контролю.

— Ему стреляли в _грудь_ , Питер! — При воспоминании о Скотте, лежащем там и кашляющем кровью, к горлу подступает желчь.

— И его волк исцелит его, — мягко говорит Питер.

— Он это может? — Стайлз моргает, и вода стекает по его лицу.

— Очень мало ран, которые мы не можем исцелить, — говорит Питер. Он на мгновение прикасается к своей щеке. — Если бы Кейт не добавила в горючее волчий аконит, у меня бы даже шрамов не осталось.

— Вау. — Стайлз тоже поднимает руку — вода капает с его пальцев — и касается щеки Питера. Кожа там более гладкая, чем кажется. Потом, спохватившись, он краснеет и одёргивает руку. — Прости.

— Я не против.

— Лжец, — твёрдо говорит Стайлз. — Если тебе всё равно, как ты выглядишь, почему ты проводишь так много времени волком?

— Я никогда не говорил, что мне всё равно, как я выгляжу. — Питер улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Но я не против, если ты касаешься меня.

Лицо Стайлза горит, и он опускает голову, чтобы разорвать зрительный контакт.

— О.

Питер встаёт и снимает с вешалки полотенце.

— Давай высушим тебя и уложим в тёплую постель.

Когда Питер помогает Стайлзу вылезти из ванны, тот дрожит, как новорождённый жеребёнок. Вытираясь, он отходит в сторону, смущённый и в то же время довольный близостью Питера. Сейчас он не доверяет собственному равновесию, но это ещё не всё.

Они были так близки сегодня… так близки к смерти, и Стайлз не хочет быть один.

Питер помогает ему надеть чистые спортивные штаны, которые ему немного большеваты и грозят вот-вот соскользнуть с его бёдер, а затем ведёт обратно в спальню.

Одеяло на кровати Питера откинуто, и Стайлз, не колеблясь, шагает вперёд и сворачивается калачиком на кровати.

— Пойду приму душ, — говорит Питер, — а потом принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть и попить. Не засыпай пока, ладно?

— Ладно, — бормочет Стайлз в подушку, но он такой лжец. Кровать тёплая и удобная, и он уплывает под шум воды в ванной, пока Питер принимает душ.

***

Уже темно, когда он просыпается и оказывается прижатым к Питеру. Его голова покоится на груди Питера, а рука Питера его обнимает. В животе урчит.

— Я говорил тебе не засыпать, — говорит Питер, и Стайлз слышит улыбку в его голосе. Питер ёрзает, вытягивает свободную руку и тянется к чему-то на прикроватной тумбочке.

Это тарелка с яблочными дольками.

Стайлзу слишком лень сидеть. Он берёт ломтик и жуёт. Сок льётся на язык, сладкий и ароматный, и желудок снова урчит. Стайлз съедает ещё два кусочка и отмахивается от тарелки.

— С отцом всё в порядке? — спрашивает он.

— Все уже вернулись, — говорит Питер. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

— Кроме того, что Эллисон убила тех парней? — спрашивает Стайлз, сердце снова начинает колотиться. — И Крис застрелил своего отца! И того, что будет делать мой отец? Он не может потерять работу, но и сказать правду не может! Что, если, узнав о вас, он подвергает себя опасности? Он может _пострадать_.

Питер нежно проводит пальцами по его волосам.

— Он не пострадает, Стайлз. И не потеряет работу.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Мой отец — это всё, что у меня есть!

— Стайлз, даже если бы это было правдой… — Питер медленно выдыхает. — Ты беспокоился о подобных вещах до того, как тебя ранили?

— После… после смерти мамы. Потом стало лучше. Потом… — Он зажмуривается, чтобы предотвратить панику. — И я даже не знаю, что это такое. С тобой. Я даже не знаю, каким ты меня видишь.

— Открой глаза, Стайлз, — твёрдо говорит Питер.

У Питера такие красивые глаза…

— Я не вижу жертву, — говорит Питер. — Я не вижу ребёнка.

— Кого тогда?

Улыбка Питера самоуничижительная, возможно, сожалеющая. Он фыркает от смеха.

— Если я скажу, ты сбежишь.

В животе Стайлза трепещет, и его лицо вспыхивает.

— А может, нет.

Питер по-прежнему молчит. Вместо этого он берёт Стайлза за подбородок и поднимает его лицо вверх. Затем наклоняется и нежно прижимается губами к губам Стайлза. Это короткое прикосновение, и оно кончается так быстро, что Стайлз даже не уверен, можно ли назвать это поцелуем.

Питер выпрямляется.

— Меня потянуло к тебе в тот момент, когда я встретил тебя в лесу. — Стайлз хмурится.

— Но?

— Но ещё вчера ты думал, что это был волк. — Питер нежно сжимает его шею. — Давай не будем торопиться.

— Люди, которые говорят что-то вроде «Давай не будем торопиться», не знают, что над их головами висит меч, который может упасть в любой момент.

— Стайлз. — Питер запускает пальцы в его волосы. — Этого не случится. Это не случилось сегодня, и это не случится в будущем.

В глазах Стайлза щиплет.

— Это _может_ случиться, Питер! Потому что сегодня ты просто живёшь своей тупой, глупой жизнью, думая, что всё просто охуенно здорово, а потом… — У него перехватывает дыхание. — А потом…

— А потом ты открываешь дверь, — заканчивает за него Питер.

— Да. — Из-под век текут слёзы, горячие, как бензин. — Открываешь эту грёбаную дверь.

Если его и настигает, наконец, запоздалый шок, Стайлз не уверен, это последствие сегодняшнего вечера или событий восьмимесячной давности. Когда он всё же понимает, то ещё крепче льнёт к Питеру и долго плачет, а Питер прижимает его к себе и ничего не говорит.

Возможно, потому что знает, что ему нечего сказать.

***

Стайлз просыпается с тупой головной болью и воспалёнными глазами. На самом деле, это утро — одно из лучших. Несмотря на вчерашнюю ночь, ему не так больно, как должно бы, и нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы сбросить одолженные спортивные штаны и натянуть джинсы, рубашку и толстовку, которые появились, волшебным образом уже чистые и аккуратно сложенные, на краю кровати.

Он осторожно спускается вниз. Его ноги немного замёрзли, но он не хотел рисковать и идти в носках по полированным половицам.

— Стайлз! — Кора встречает его у подножия лестницы и обнимает. — Ого, ты пахнешь как Питер.

— Что? — Гадость!

— Волчьи штучки, — ухмыляется Кора. — Больше никаких секретов, Стилински! Теперь ты в курсе! — Она преувеличенно принюхивается. — Вау, он что, тёрся об тебя?

— Мне жаль за всё это, — бормочет Стайлз, и его лицо пылает.

— А ещё я могу понять, лжёшь ты или нет, — самодовольно говорит она.

— Заткнись.

— Стайлз проснулся! — кричит она в сторону кухни. — Пойдём. Дерек готовит блинчики, потому что мама и Лора разбираются с делами по поводу Скотта в подвале.

— С ним всё в порядке?

— Да, но мама говорит, что укушенному волку поначалу очень тяжело, поэтому они сидят с ним в темноте и слушают звуки тропического леса и Энию.

Стайлз поднимает брови.

— Правда?

Она фыркает.

— Очевидно, ты не понимаешь, когда я лгу. Мама и Лора слушают Энию? Серьёзно, Стайлз? Иисусе.

Она тащит его на кухню.

Там полно народу.

Отец Стайлза сидит за кухонным столом с тарелкой блинов. Бу на его коленях, а Мэтти сидит рядом и брызгает сиропом себе на тарелку. Дерек у плиты, Ариель ему помогает, а Уильям возится с кофеваркой. Когда входят Стайлз и Кора, Джеймс встаёт и жестом приглашает Стайлза занять место, которое он только что освободил, пока несёт свою тарелку к раковине.

Стайлз садится.

— Привет, пап.

— Привет, ребёнок. — Отец одной рукой держит Бу, а другой сжимает ладонь Стайлза. — Хорошо спалось?

Стайлз краснеет.

— Угу, — сухо отвечает отец. — И не думай, что мы не поговорим об этом в _ближайшее_ время.

Раздаётся скрип когтей по полу, и Стайлз оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть очень знакомого волка, который быстро отступает от двери.

— Дядя Питер боится шерифа Стилински! — радостно объявляет Мэтти.

Дерек ставит тарелку перед Стайлзом.

— Так и должно быть, — говорит он с мягкой улыбкой.

— Стилински крутые, — соглашается Кора, выживая протестующего Мэтти со стула, чтобы сесть.

Отец Стайлза фыркает, и его щёки слегка розовеют.

— Итак, ребёнок. Идёшь сегодня в школу?

— Я не… — Стайлз морщит нос. — Думаю, я могу пропустить? Я чувствую себя _нормально_ , но голова не в порядке?

— Стоит позвонить Кирстен?

— Не думаю, что от неё сейчас будет много толку, — криво улыбается Стайлз. — Со всем этим.

— Наверное, ты прав.

— Что будет с Эллисон и её отцом? — спрашивает Стайлз, запихивая в рот кусок блинчика. — С… э-э… погибшими и всем остальным?

Лицо отца на мгновение застывает.

— Расследования не будет. Тела не найдут.

Стайлз изо всех сил пытается прочесть выражение лица отца.

— Пап… ты серьёзно?

Его отец — _полицейский_. Он хороший коп, а ещё он хороший человек, и Стайлз знает, как сильно он ненавидит копов, которые искажают правду, не говоря уже о том, чтобы скрывать что-то подобное. Его отец — самый правильный парень из всех, кого знает Стайлз. Это… это многое значит. Для него это непростое дело.

— Я абсолютно серьёзен, — серьёзно отвечает отец. — Насколько я понимаю, они получили именно то, что им причиталось.

Стайлз слегка вздрагивает от удивления. Тогда ладно. Возможно, не такое трудное решение, как думал Стайлз.

Отец вздыхает.

— Конечно, это означает, что дело Виктории Арджент останется нераскрытым, а это не лучшее начало моего срока в качестве шерифа.

— Я бы не слишком беспокоился об этом, Джон. — Уильям ставит перед ним чашку кофе. — Я состою в городском совете уже три срока и собираюсь баллотироваться в мэры на следующих выборах. В Бикон-Хиллз богатая история избрания Хейлов в местные органы власти. Я поддержу тебя.

Отец Стайлза поднимает брови.

— Так это с тобой мне нужно поговорить о чудовищном бюджете департамента на сверхурочные?

— Уже начинается, — зловеще произносит Кора, и Уильям легонько шлёпает её по затылку.

Стайлз доедает блинчик и подносит тарелку к стойке.

— Ещё один? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Не-а. — Стайлз ставит тарелку в раковину и шаркающей походкой приближается к Дереку. — Было вкусно, спасибо.

— Тебе нужно больше есть.

— Чувак, нет. — Стайлз делает гримасу. — У меня полые цыплячьи кости. Последнее, что нужно этому сумасшедшему поезду, — ещё немного багажа в вагоне.

Дерек поднимает брови.

— Твоего внутреннего библиотекаря бесит, когда я смешиваю метафоры? — с усмешкой спрашивает Стайлз.

— Мне хочется стукнуть тебя по голове словарём, — говорит Дерек, пожимая плечами.

Стайлз смеётся и подходит ближе.

— Ты в порядке?

Дерек переворачивает блин.

— Что?

Стайлз понижает голос, хотя начинает подозревать, что в этой толпе это бессмысленно.

— Прошлая ночь. Наверное, для тебя она что-то напомнила. Ты в порядке?

— Питер сказал, что я — работа в процессе, — мягко улыбается Дерек.

Стайлз оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Он лжёт. Ты просто шедевр.

Дерек осторожно толкает его бедром.

— Идиот. Уверен, что не хочешь ещё один?

— Я в порядке. — Он одаривает Дерека улыбкой. — Мне нужно поговорить с человеком, который собака. Или с собакой, которая человек.

— Шутки про собак — это не круто, Стилински! — кричит ему вслед Кора.

Стайлз только смеётся и продолжает идти.

***

— Ты действительно так боишься встретиться лицом к лицу с моим отцом? — спрашивает Стайлз, сидя на крыльце и наблюдая, как волк крадётся между деревьями. — Не игнорируй меня. Я знаю, ты слушаешь!

Уши Питера дёргаются.

— Я _свистну_ , — угрожает Стайлз.

Питер рычит и бредёт к дому. Поднимается по ступенькам крыльца и тяжело садится рядом со Стайлзом. Потом вздыхает, вытягивается и кладёт голову на передние лапы.

— Мы даже ничего не делаем, — говорит Стайлз. — Мы не торопимся, помнишь? И мне восемнадцать. Так что он не сможет меня остановить.

Питер смотрит на него с сомнением.

— Ладно, ладно, он может остановить меня своим разочарованием, — говорит Стайлз. Он наклоняется и приближает губы к дёргающемуся уху Питера. — Хочешь узнать секрет?

Питер фыркает.

— Он не будет.

Питер вопросительно урчит.

Он не будет.

Не только потому, что Стайлз собирается рассказать ему, как Питер может забрать боль. Как ему не нужен аспирин с тех пор, как он поселился у Хейлов. И не только потому, что Стайлз теперь спит без кошмаров. Не только потому, что Питер может починить то, что Стайлз считал сломанным навсегда. Не только потому, что Питер знает ту же глубину боли и ужаса, что и Стайлз, и им не нужно ничего объяснять.

Но ещё и потому, что Стайлз видит слабый отблеск чего-то, чего не видел месяцами, словно рассвет, медленно крадущийся к краю тёмного горизонта.

Это счастье.

И как только его свет снова достигнет глаз Стайлза, он знает, что отец не сделает ничего, чтобы помешать.


	18. Chapter 18

После ужина Стайлз садится на пол в гостиной. Он прислоняется к Питеру, обхваченный его ногами. Питер, в свою очередь, прислоняется к кушетке, лениво теребя волосы Стайлза и скользя большим пальцем по его затылку, чтобы забрать крошечные щупальца боли, которые его беспокоят, и заставляет Стайлза есть виноград против воли. Это действительно хороший виноград, но Стайлз всё ещё сытый после ужина. Он подозревает, что это заговор Хейлов, чтобы откормить его.

Как по заказу Джеймс растягивается на диване и гремит перед его лицом коробкой с печеньем.

Стайлз ворчит и берёт одно.

Питер беззвучно смеётся.

Кора лежит на животе на полу рядом с ними, болтая ногами в воздухе, и смотрит телевизор. Мэтти и одна из маленьких девочек — Стайлз ужасный человек и не может вспомнить, какая это из близняшек — выбирают бусины из контейнера и лишь изредка обращают внимание на фильм, потому что делают какие-то сложные браслеты дружбы. Стайлз носит уже два.

Это должно казаться немного странным, не просто лёгким проникновением в семью, в _стаю_ , но он сидит здесь, практически прилепившись к Питеру, и никто даже не моргает. Чем бы это ни было, это естественное развитие всего, что было раньше. Чем бы это ни было. Это одновременно самая простая и самая сложная вещь, с которой Стайлз когда-либо сталкивался в своей жизни.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — мягко говорит Питер и прижимается губами к виску Стайлза.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, и его обволакивает тепло. Наверное, отчасти из-за того, что это случилось на глазах у публики. Но отчасти и от чего-то ещё. Счастья, бурлящего где-то глубоко внутри.

Он снова открывает глаза, когда Дерек на пути к дивану наклоняется, чтобы взъерошить его волосы.

— Что мы смотрим? — спрашивает Дерек, проскальзывая под ноги Джеймса. Джеймс пожимает плечами.

— Какая-то подростковая чушь. Я не знаю. — Дерек берёт печенье.

Это странно. Не только из-за Питера, но и из-за того, что Скотт сейчас в подвале с Талией и Лорой, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, что там происходит. Со слов Питера он лишь знает, что узы стаи всё ещё укрепляются и что Скотт в порядке.

Насколько Стайлзу известно, мама Скотта работает в ночную смену, поэтому она не заметила, что его нет дома. Он вспоминает, как отец всю ночь работал над тем или иным делом, а Стайлз к тому времени, как он добирался до дома, уже уходил в школу. Иногда они не виделись целыми днями. Тогда это не казалось странным, но сейчас, живя в доме, полном людей, Стайлз удивляется, как раньше не замечал, что одинок.

Он прислоняется к Питеру, смотрит телевизор и дремлет.

Стайлз чувствует момент, когда они все что-то ощущают. Это как в тот день в лесу, когда все птицы внезапно затихли. Его сердце бьётся немного быстрее, и Питер кладёт на него руку.

— Машина, — бормочет он.

Круто. Это чертовски продвинутая система предупреждения. Проходит по крайней мере несколько минут, прежде чем Стайлз слышит хруст шин на усыпанной гравием дороге, которая ведёт от парковки заповедника к дому Хейлов.

Джеймс вытаскивает ноги из-под Дерека и встаёт с дивана.

— Я открою, — говорит он.

Неудивительно, что Стайлз так и не добирался до звонка. У Хейлов вообще _есть_ дверной звонок? Если и так, то только для виду. Неудивительно, что всякий раз, когда он появлялся на крыльце, его кто-нибудь поджидал.

— Ардженты, — говорит Дерек, поднимаясь. Он протягивает руку Стайлзу. Стайлз хватается и, когда Дерек помогает ему подняться, готовится к боли, которая так и не приходит.

Питер встаёт и кладёт руку на щёку Стайлза. Этот жест заставляет Стайлза чувствовать себя невероятно маленьким и невероятно могучим одновременно.

— Я буду наверху.

Стайлз встречает его взгляд.

— Ты не собираешься с ними разговаривать?

Улыбка Питера немного мрачная, немного сожалеющая.

— Не представляю, что мы могли бы сказать друг другу, Стайлз.

Стайлз кивает и наблюдает, как Питер выходит из комнаты. Дерек направляется за ним.

Стайлз слышит, как открывается входная дверь, и тихие голоса. Он смотрит на Кору и думает, слышит ли она, о чём они говорят. Затем голоса приближаются.

— Альфе всё ещё нездоровится, — говорит Джеймс, когда они входят в широкую дверь гостиной. — Я буду говорить от её имени.

Это странно формальный оборот речи, думает Стайлз, но, возможно, это странно формальная ситуация. Уильям появляется из ниоткуда и встаёт рядом с Джеймсом. А Кора ведёт детей через застеклённые двери в соседнюю столовую.

Крис Арджент отрывисто кивает. На нём тёмные джинсы, тёмная рубашка с длинными рукавами и тёмные тени под глазами. Его лицо покрыто щетиной, как будто он сегодня не брился. И взгляд у него настороженный, опасливый. Для него это волчье логово, думает Стайлз и гадает, каково это — сознательно войти сюда.

Дом Хейлов никогда не казался Стайлзу таким. Хейлы не казались такими.

Взгляд Стайлза падает на брошенный на пол контейнер с бусинами.

Джеймс молча смотрит на Криса, и его глаза вспыхивают золотом, прежде чем он говорит:

— Стайлз, почему бы вам с Эллисон не сходить за содовой?

Точно. Как будто они собрались сделать уроки, или поиграть в настолку, или заняться какой-нибудь грёбаной ерундой. Крис Арджент, потомок древней династии охотников на оборотней, стоит в гостиной дома, который его психованная сестра однажды пыталась сжечь. А до этого, должно быть, были годы вражды, от поколений до поколений, и всё это достигло апогея той ночью. И прошлой ночью тоже. Крис сделал правильный выбор ещё в старом санатории, но это не волшебное лекарство от всех причинённых страданий. Но может стать фундаментом, если они позволят.

Стайлз встречается взглядом с Эллисон через плечо её отца, и она нерешительно ему улыбается. Именно её колебания заставляют Стайлза двигаться. Он обязан Эллисон жизнью, и Питеру тоже. Какого хрена он её ещё не обнял?

Она слегка смеётся, затаив дыхание и удивляясь, когда Стайлз проходит мимо Криса, чтобы обнять её.

— Пойдём, — говорит он ей с улыбкой. — Я знаю, где хранится печенье.

***

По три печенья каждому на разговор, и Стайлз добавил зефир в свой горячий шоколад, и его тошнит от одной мысли, что придётся съесть столько сахара. Вместо этого он отодвигает кружку и кладёт локти на стол. Это ленивая поза, которая потом будет стоить ему некоторого движения.

— Ну, как ты держишься? — спрашивает он Эллисон.

Она кривит губы, и на щеках появляются эти удивительные ямочки.

— Эм, хорошо, вчера я узнала, что моя семья происходит от древней династии охотников на оборотней, что мою маму убил мой дед и что моя тётя Кейт не страдает галлюцинациями, а просто кровожадная убийца. О, и что мой дед хотел, чтобы я тоже стала такой! — Она хватает его кружку, выуживает ложкой зефир и съедает. — А ещё я убила двух человек, мой отец выстрелил моему деду в лицо, и милый мальчик, которого я едва знаю, встал перед пулей вместо меня!

Она откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ага, — говорит Стайлз. — Наверное, это был действительно глупый вопрос. — Она удивляет его смехом.

— А ты как держишься?

— О, — говорит Стайлз. — Ну знаешь. Узнал, что оборотни существуют, был похищен, думал, что меня сожгут заживо, а потом меня спасли двое ребят из школы, которых я едва знаю, и одного из них подстрелили, потому что он заслонил собой девушку, в которую влюблён _вечность_.

Улыбка исчезает с лица Эллисон.

— Я это знаю.

— Разве это плохо? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Стайлз, это давит на меня.

— Не думаю, что Скотт из тех парней, которые хотят, чтобы ты чувствовала себя обязанной встречаться с ними, — говорит Стайлз и пожимает плечами. — Элли, я уверен, что он сделал это не для того, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. Это… — фыркает он. — Я знаю этого парня недели две или около того, но Скотт не такой.

Эллисон отправляет в рот ещё одну ложку полурастаявшего зефира и робко улыбается Стайлзу.

— Нет, не такой, верно?

***

Скотт МакКол не первый оборотень, которого встретил Стайлз, но он новообращённый. Стайлз не знает, чего ждёт, когда Талия и Лора наконец выводят его из подвала. Шерсть и клыки, догадывается он, и всё такое. Вместо этого он видит того же парня, который играл с ним в видеоигры, ел китайскую еду на вынос и стал его первым настоящим другом в школе Бикон-Хиллз. У него тёмные глаза, кривая усмешка и немного застенчивый взгляд, как будто Скотт немного сожалеет, что его подстрелили, а потом превратили в оборотня, а он совсем не хотел поднимать такой шум.

Он обнимает Стайлза так крепко, что чуть не выдавливает из него жизнь, но Талия мягко предупреждающе рычит, а Скотт ахает и говорит:

— Извини, чувак! Я сейчас реально сильный!

Стайлз смеётся, когда Скотт ставит его на землю.

— Послушай! — восклицает Скотт и преувеличенно глубоко вздыхает. Задерживает дыхание, а затем тяжело выдыхает. — Никакого хрипа!

Стайлз поднимает брови.

— А ещё никакой пули, бро!

— Точно? — Скотт одаривает его широкой улыбкой. Затем замечает Эллисон, стоящую рядом, и немедленно краснеет. — Привет, Эллисон.

— Привет, Скотт.

Стайлз знает, когда самое время скрыться.

***

Той ночью Стайлз лежит в постели Питера и пишет отцу сообщение. Отец снова работает допоздна, и Стайлз чувствует себя виноватым. Что, если он попросит Стайлза вернуться в дом в городе, когда снова начнёт работать по нормальному графику? До сих пор отец не поднимал этот вопрос. Он ничего не говорил о новых решётках, камерах безопасности и сигнализации, но Стайлз знает, что отец не из тех, кто забывает что-то подобное. Что, если отец ждёт, когда он поднимет этот вопрос?

— Мне не нравится, как бьётся твоё сердце, Стайлз, — говорит Питер, работающий за столом в смежной комнате.

— Что? — Стайлз проводит рукой по груди. — Что с ним?

— Ты нервничаешь, — отвечает Питер.

— Ну, простите, что доставил неудобства своим неприятным сердцебиением, — бубнит Стайлз под нос. Он хмуро смотрит на дверь в соседнюю комнату, а потом вдруг появляется Питер.

— Когда-нибудь мы обсудим, насколько острый слух оборотня, — говорит Питер, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и ухмыляясь. — Если я слышу твоё сердцебиение, Стайлз, то, разумеется, слышу, как ты бормочешь, словно сердитый маленький гоблин.

Стайлз вздыхает и откладывает телефон в сторону.

— Папа работает в ночную смену. Я писал ему.

— И? — Питер складывает руки на груди и поднимает брови.

— Только не надо тут всего этого. — Стайлз машет рукой в его сторону.

— Чего?

— Всей этой самоуверенной чуши и скрещивания рук, — говорит Стайлз. — Когда ты в последний раз видел моего отца, то улепётывал, как щенок, который написал на ковёр.

— Благоразумие — лучшая часть доблести, — ухмыляется Питер.

— Не думаю, что это значит то, что ты думаешь. — Стайлз протягивает руку и подзывает Питера.

Питер отталкивается от дверного косяка и подходит к кровати. Садится и берёт Стайлза за руку.

— Почему ты не слышал Кейт? — внезапно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Что?

— Вы, ребята, сегодня вечером. Вы слышали машину и знали, что это Ардженты.

— У всех машин немного разный звук, — говорит Питер. — Крис приезжал сюда раньше, помнишь? И он был приглашён сегодня вечером. Кто ещё это мог быть?

— Но тем вечером Кейт пришла…

Взгляд Питера скользит по Стайлзу и останавливается где-то за ним. Где-то в прошлом.

— Мы никогда не имели дел с Арджентами. Мы знали, что они охотники, они знали, что мы волки, но мы никогда не делали ничего такого, что заставило бы их преследовать нас. Их кодекс? _Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас_. Наша стая никогда не причиняла вреда людям, по крайней мере на памяти живущих.

Стайлз сжимает его руку чуть сильнее.

— Той ночью… — Питер откашливается. — Никто не слышал, как она подошла к дому, потому что Джерард научил её двигаться как охотник, и она пришла пешком. Тихо, не громче лисицы.

Стайлз чувствует, как к горлу подступает желчь.

— Я работал допоздна, — говорит Питер. — К счастью, в библиотеке. Все остальные спали. Наверное, я устал. Отвлёкся, потому что Дерек и я поссорились в тот день, и он сказал, что останется ночевать в городе у друга. — Он смеётся. — У _друга_.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Стайлз.

— Она пахла им, — говорит Питер. — Вот почему она подошла так близко. Я подумал, что это он прокрался домой, поджав хвост, чтобы извиниться, но когда я открыл дверь…

— Мне жаль, — снова шепчет Стайлз. — Мне не следовало спрашивать. Прости.

Питер сжимает его руку и вздрагивает. Он переводит взгляд и встречается взглядом со Стайлзом.

— Она рассыпала пепел рябины вокруг дома. Даже выходы из туннелей, о которых никто не должен был знать. Если бы огонь занялся… — Он улыбается. — Ну, если бы занялся чем-то, кроме _меня_ , у нас не было бы возможности спастись.

В глазах Стайлза жжёт.

— Могло быть и хуже, — наконец говорит Питер и вздыхает.

Стайлз кивает.

Питер делает глубокий вдох.

— В старые времена оборотни перед испытанием покрывали свои когти волчьим аконитом, так что любые раны, которые они наносили, оставляли шрамы. Это был знак чести — не только наносить шрамы, но и носить их. Знак воина, того, кто сражался за своего альфу, за свою стаю. Знак _силы_. — Он протягивает свободную руку и берёт Стайлза за щёку. Большой палец трёт шрам на нижней губе Стайлза. — В старые времена, Стайлз, мы с тобой были бы героями.

— Звание героя, вероятно, переоценивают, — Стайлз говорит, изгибая губы.

— Возможно, — тихо соглашается Питер.

Они долго не разговаривают.

Похоже, говорить нечего.

В ту ночь Стайлз засыпает, прижавшись к груди Питера и крепко обняв его за шею, пока рука Питера укрывает его.


	19. Chapter 19

В пятницу Стайлз возвращается в школу и нервничает из-за чувства ностальгии. Это глупо. Всё, что случилось, должно было изменить мир, но вот старшая школа, такая же, как и всегда. Всё те же дети, что и неделю назад, скользят взглядом по изуродованному шрамами лицу Стайлза, стараясь разглядеть всё без зрительного контакта. Так им не нужно признаваться уроду или, может быть, самим себе, что они пришли на шоу только для того, чтобы попялиться на него. Всё, что случилось, должно было сделать Стайлза сильнее, верно? Заставить его почувствовать, что он может справиться с чем угодно? Что несправедливо, потому что это не так.

Всё та же старая школа.

Всё те же взгляды.

Сосредоточенность на Скотте — хороший способ удержать его беспокойство от превращения в панику.

Кажется, у Скотта всё хорошо, но он немного нервничает, как будто в нём слишком много кофеина. Что, как узнал Стайлз, практически невозможно для оборотней. Их метаболизм слишком ускоренный, чтобы кофеин или другие стимуляторы имели хоть какой-то эффект. А это значит, что у оборотней не бывает никаких гулянок летом на берегу озера. Когда Скотт понял, что никогда не сможет напиться, то на полсекунды расстроился, но дыхание и жизнь — это больше чем компенсация.

— В школе всегда так _шумно_? — шепчет Скотт Коре, когда она идёт с ними к шкафчикам. — Я слышу _всё_. И _запахи_! — Он корчит гримасу.

— Заткнись, МакКол, — говорит Кора. — Не забывай концентрироваться на якоре.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Скотт и на секунду закрывает глаза. — Понял.

Стайлз не уверен, что понимает, о чём они говорят. Питер попытался объяснить, но у Стайлза создалось впечатление, что тот тоже не очень хорошо понимает. Потому что Хейлы рождены волками. Они учились контролировать себя так же, как учились говорить или ходить. Для них это было естественным развитием. В стае давно не было укушенного волка, и никто из Хейлов не знает, как это может быть трудно.

Но у Скотта, говорит Талия, дела идут очень хорошо. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы она объявила его готовым для школы, и он, кажется, не находится в непосредственной опасности превращения и одичания. Просто немного нервничает.

У Коры не так много занятий с ними, но остальное время расписание Скотта пересекается с расписанием Стайлза и Эллисон.

Тем не менее Стайлз на самом деле немного удивлён, когда они справляются без происшествий. Он ожидал какой-нибудь катастрофы. В последнее время это кажется в порядке вещей, но, если не считать момента на химии, когда Скотт чихает и появляются его клыки — никто не смотрит, слава богу, всё идёт удивительно хорошо.

Ладно, когда Стайлз добирается до кафетерия, там кончается картошка-фри спиральками, но это не самый большой удар за последнюю неделю.

— Как дела, неудачники? — говорит Джексон, садясь рядом с Лидией и окидывая стол надменным взглядом. — Господи, не могу поверить, что вы все вместе болели. Вы что, ребята, одарили друг друга мононуклеозом или типа того?

— Ого. Мне, должно быть, так повезло, — говорит Скотт с яркой улыбкой, что абсолютно ничего не объясняет.

Джексон, прищурившись, бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, а Скотт не вдаётся в подробности.

Стайлз и Эллисон обмениваются улыбками.

— Фу, — говорит Лидия, толкая Джексона локтем. — Не обращайте на него внимания, пожалуйста. Он просто бесится, потому что никто из вас не сказал, что придёт на его вечеринку в выходные, хотя вы «неудачники».

— Это неправда. — Джексон закатывает глаза. — Но вы же придёте, правда?

Лидия закатывает глаза.

— Ребят, хотите? — спрашивает их Скотт.

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Я приду. Элли?

— Окей.

— Плевать, — говорит Джексон, но его плечи немного расслабляются, и он обнимает Лидию за плечи.

Стайлз ест ланч и улыбается Коре через всю столовую, думая, что, может быть, вот что значит снова иметь друзей. Даже если один из них придурок.

***

Он скучает по Питеру. Это трагичное и жалкое зрелище, и Стайлз говорит мистеру Харрису, что ему срочно нужно в медпункт, но вместо этого ускользает в уборную, чтобы отправить Питеру сообщение.

 _Думаю, я люблю тебя_.

Он нажимает «отправить» ещё до того, как понимает, насколько глупо в этом признаваться смс-кой. По крайней мере, он уже в уборной, так? Не нужно далеко ходить, чтобы найти туалет, если его стошнит.

Когда телефон жужжит, Стайлз чуть его не роняет.

_Я тоже люблю тебя, лапушка._

С лицом Стайлза творится что-то странное, потому что по нему не понять, смеётся он или плачет. Сам Стайлз тоже этого не понимает.

И ему определённо нужно поговорить с отцом.

***

После школы Скотт возвращается домой, потому что он слишком давно не навещал маму. Кроме того, к нему придёт Эллисон, чтобы Скотт помог ей с домашним заданием по английскому.

— Так что я почти уверен, что ничем не смогу ей помочь, — вслух беспокоится Скотт, кусая нижнюю губу. — Меня едва допустили к экзамену, а у неё твёрдая «B».

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Стайлз, удивляясь, как тот до сих пор не связал всё воедино.

— Думаю, увидимся завтра. — Скотт перекидывает рюкзак через плечо и направляется к стоянке.

— Этот парень — идиот, — произносит Кора, появляясь из ниоткуда, но в её тоне есть что-то одобрительное.

— Точно? — соглашается Стайлз.

— Он создан из солнечного света, оптимизма и всего того, что я ненавижу, — говорит Кора.

— Ау. — Стайлз обнимает её. — Всё в порядке. Мы всё ещё можем ненавидеть счастливых людей вместе.

Её кулак встречается с его кулаком.

Они вместе пересекают парковку, и, конечно же, «джип» — а ведь Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы забрать перед школой — не заводится.

Стайлз стонет.

— Ну, я думаю, что-то должно было пойти не так.

— А вот и мой маленький пессимист, — говорит Кора и поглаживает «джип» по крылу. — Я позвоню Дереку.

***

Стайлз почти уверен, что все девочки, вышедшие из школы, и по крайней мере половина парней падают в обморок, когда Дерек подъезжает на своём «камаро» в кожаной куртке и авиторах. Стайлз должен был догадаться, что с Хейлами творится что-то сверхъестественное, как только увидел Дерека. Библиотекари так не выглядят. Ни в одном мире, который следует правилам.

Кора забирается на заднее сиденье, оставляя переднее Стайлзу, а значит, он может немного вытянуться и ему не нужно изгибать позвоночник в крендель, чтобы выбраться снова.

— Мы можем заехать в участок? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Мне нужно поговорить с папой.

— Он не придёт сегодня? — спрашивает Дерек, выезжая со стоянки.

— Мне нужно поговорить с папой, прежде чем я поговорю с Питером, — говорит Стайлз, глубоко вздыхая. С Питером, который его _любит_. Странно, как всё это кажется чуть более страшным, когда он называет это своим именем, хотя само чувство не изменилось. Может быть, это вес ожиданий? Может, Стайлз боится, что если он наклеит ярлык, то подставит их обоих.

Да, ему нужно поговорить с отцом.

Дерек только кивает и слегка улыбается.

Всё ещё незнакомые дома и витрины Бикон-Хиллз проносятся мимо, когда Дерек едет к управлению шерифа. Стайлз задумывается, станет ли город когда-нибудь домом, или это чувство предназначено для трёхэтажного дома на краю леса с волчьим заповедником.

Дерек находит парковочное место прямо возле участка.

Стайлз вылезает из «камаро». Он вспоминает, как был здесь в последний раз, и натягивает капюшон. Затягивает завязки так, что они стягиваются вокруг лица. Впрочем, не так уж плохо входить с Хейлами за плечами.

На этот раз за стойкой Пэрриш.

— Привет, Стайлз, — говорит он. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Привет.

— Ты пришёл повидаться с отцом? Он свободен. — Пэрриш нажимает кнопку и пропускает их всех.

— Спасибо. — Стайлз направляется в кабинет отца, Дерек и Кора следуют за ним. — Эм, может, вы подождёте здесь или ещё где-нибудь?

Возле кабинета шерифа есть скамейка, которая тянется вдоль всего окна. Похоже на место, куда усаживают кучку преступников. Дерек и его кожаная куртка смотрятся тут удивительно хорошо. Как и Кора с её ухмылкой.

Дверь отцовского кабинета открыта, но Стайлз всё равно стучит, а потом прокрадывается внутрь.

Отец переводит глаза со стопки папок и вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Стайлз и слегка переминается с ноги на ногу.

Отец оглядывает его с головы до ног и потирает лоб.

— Закрой дверь, сынок.

Стайлз делает это и на всякий случай поворачивает замок.

Отец прислоняется к столу и складывает руки на груди.

— Нам нужно о чём-то поговорить, Стайлз?

Стайлз даже не может ответить. Не может даже кивнуть. Что бы он там ни собирался сказать по дороге сюда, всё вылетело из головы. Этот выбор он не может сделать. Он не готов к этому. Он не может. _Не может_. Его руки начинают дрожать, грудь сдавливает тисками, и выражение лица отца _мгновенно_ меняется, он поднимается на ноги и обнимает Стайлза.

— Дыши, ребёнок, — говорит отец строгим и в то же время мягким голосом. — Давай. Дыши.

Стайлз помнит эти слова из другого времени. Помнит, с каким отчаянием звучал голос отца. При воспоминании об этом у него перехватывает дыхание, и он утыкается лицом в плечо отца.

— Хорошо, — говорит отец и проводит рукой по спине Стайлза. — Не плачь. Что бы это ни было, мы разберёмся, да?

Стайлз кивает, но не делает попытки вырваться из объятий.

— Питер что-то сделал? — Голос отца становится жёстче, он берёт Стайлза за плечи и отводит назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Что случилось?

Стайлз вытирает щёки рукавом.

— Он прислал мне сообщение. Сказал, что любит меня.

Лицо отца становится нечитаемым, словно он смотрит на сложный механизм.

— _Сообщение_?

— Я, эм, написал ему первый.

Отец вздыхает.

— _Сообщение_ , сынок? Серьёзно?

Стайлз откашливается и шмыгает.

— Не в этом дело, но я запомню твоё неодобрение на будущее.

Отец фыркает.

— Точно. Ладно. — Он осторожно сжимает плечи Стайлза. — Питер намного старше тебя, Стайлз.

— Я понимаю.

— Намного, — повторяет отец. — Мы говорим не просто о паре лет.

— Я совершеннолетний, — говорит Стайлз, поднимая подбородок.

— Мне это прекрасно известно, — отвечает отец. — Я не это имел в виду. Дело не в том, что тебе только восемнадцать, ребёнок, дело в том, что Питер старше тебя почти на двадцать лет. Два десятилетия жизненного опыта. Это большой разрыв для любого возраста.

— Пап. — Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. Он берёт его руку и прижимает к своей покрытой шрамами щеке. — Думаю, единственное, что у нас есть, — это общий жизненный опыт.

Глаза отца блестят, и он быстро моргает.

— Да.

Стайлз сглатывает. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз позволял отцу прикасаться к своему лицу, не вздрагивая от прикосновения.

Отец выдерживает его взгляд.

— Ты здесь, чтобы сказать мне, что хочешь переехать к Хейлам.

— Я… — Глаза Стайлза наполняются слезами. — Я не _знаю_.

— Ох, ребёнок, — говорит отец с ноткой сожаления в голосе. — Конечно, ты знаешь. Если бы ты уже не знал, то не был бы так расстроен.

— Прости меня!

— Эй. — Отец поднимает руку, чтобы пригладить Стайлзу волосы. — Ну же. Это не совсем неожиданно, знаешь ли. Для протокола, я думаю, ты слишком торопишься, ребёнок. Я так думаю. Но я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. И я буду навещать тебя каждый проклятый день. Возможно, дважды.

Стайлз сдавленно смеётся.

— И я собираюсь приехать туда и поговорить с Талией _и_ Питером. Неважно, как мужчина с мужчиной, или же мне придётся шлёпнуть его по морде газетой, чтобы он _выслушал_. — Отец снова его обнимает. — И твоя комната в доме всегда будет ждать тебя, если понадобится.

Внезапно кажется, что это уже слишком. Как будто Стайлз не готов к этому. Ему _нужен_ отец. Питер ему тоже нужен, и нечестно, что приходится выбирать между ними. Разве мир уже не был достаточно несправедлив к Стайлзу? И тогда его переполняет чувство вины, потому что он жив, и отец жив, и Питер жив, и Скотт жив, а Джерард мёртв, и какое право имеет Стайлз требовать большего? Ему уже подарили невозможное, верно?

— Я заеду вечером после смены и поговорю с Хейлами, — говорит отец. — Потому что тебе может быть восемнадцать, и по закону ты взрослый, но ты всё ещё мой ребёнок, ясно? Ты всегда будешь моим ребёнком, а я всегда буду твоим отцом.

— Ладно, — бормочет Стайлз ему в плечо. — Я люблю тебя, пап.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, ребёнок. — Отец целует его в волосы. — И я с тобой ещё не закончил. Я буду доставать тебя каждый день насчёт домашней работы, упражнений и назначений. Мне плевать, под чьей крышей ты живёшь. Это всегда будет моей работой.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Стайлз.

— А завтра ты можешь приехать домой, и мы соберём твои вещи. — Отец обнимает его крепче. — Может, пока только один чемодан?

— Идёт.

— Идёт, — неровным эхом отзывается отец. — Ладно.

Они долго стоят молча. Стайлз не хочет отпускать отца и думает, что отец, вероятно, чувствует то же самое. Если бы не внезапная суматоха за дверью, одному богу известно, сколько бы они там простояли.

***

— Дерек! — кричит отец Стайлза, распахивая дверь. — Что, _чёрт возьми_ , происходит? — Стайлз с быстро бьющимся сердцем выглядывает из-за его спины.

Дерек стоит, держа за горло одного из помощников шерифа. Парень прижат к стене, и Дерек выглядит так, словно он в одном ударе сердца от того, чтобы наброситься на него и оторвать ему лицо.

Пэрриш и ещё один помощник шерифа вытаскивают свои электрошокеры и поправляют на него, а Кора показывает им свои ладони.

— Дерек! — снова ревёт отец Стайлза, подходит к нему и тащит прочь.

Стайлз знает о силе оборотня достаточно, чтобы понять, что Дерек позволяет этому случиться.

Помощник шерифа, задыхаясь, прислоняется к стене. Это Лэнг. Парень, который издевался над Стайлзом, когда тот пришёл в участок в первый раз. Парень, который настаивал на том, чтобы он назвать своего отца _временным_ шерифом. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Кора начинает первая:

— Ты сделал это! — Её глаза сверкают.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь!

— Лжёшь, — говорит она. — Ты бросил камень в окно Стилински!

Сердце Стайлза сжимается.

— Это чушь! — Лэнг хрипит.

— Я у… _видел_ тебя, — говорит Дерек.

 _Учуял_ , дико думает Стайлз. Он собирался сказать _учуял_.

— Я тоже, — говорит Кора. — И мой дядя тоже.

Пэрриш и второй помощник шерифа уже убрали свои шокеры в кобуру и смотрят на Лэнга так, словно безумное обвинение Хейлов вовсе не безумие.

— Кора, Дерек. Отвезите моего сына домой, пожалуйста. — Отец Стайлза не сводит глаз с Лэнга. — Помощник Лэнг, отдайте Пэрришу пистолет и значок и тащите свою задницу в мой кабинет. _Живо_.

Кора хватает Стайлза за руку и тянет к выходу. Дерек ещё мгновение смотрит на Лэнга, а потом шагает за ними.

— Твой папа такой крутой, — радостно шепчет Кора, и Дерек кивает.

Стайлз слишком потрясён, чтобы ответить, он только странно, сдавленно смеётся.

На самом деле Кора и Дерек и сами чертовски крутые.


	20. Chapter 20

Когда Дерек привозит их всех домой, Стайлз чувствует себя выжатым. Он оставляет Дерека и Кору объяснять Талии, что произошло в участке, и вместо этого обнимает Питера. Грудь Питера вибрирует, когда тот рычит.

— Я разорву ему глотку!

— Питер, — спокойно говорит Талия. — Отведи Стайлза наверх, пожалуйста, а это оставь шерифу.

Стайлз стонет при мысли о всех этих проклятых ступеньках, но прежде, чем он успевает попросить Питера забрать боль, Питер подхватывает его на руки и поднимает по ступенькам.

— Я сказал отцу, что переезжаю к тебе, — говорит Стайлз, когда они поднимаются на второй этаж. Его желудок сжимается. — Наверное, надо было сначала сказать тебе, а?

Питер улыбается.

— Честно говоря, лапушка, думаю, единственный человек, который ещё не знал, что ты переехал ко мне, — это ты.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Питер мягко опускает его за порогом комнаты, и Стайлз видит свою запасную толстовку, висящую на спинке стула. Он видит на столе свой ноутбук рядом с ноутбуком Питера. Заметки для его наполовину начатого задания по истории лежат поверх счетов Питера. Спальня ничуть не лучше. Носки, которые он надевал прошлой ночью, прежде чем ногам стало слишком жарко, упали с края кровати и лежат на полу. Его домашняя подушка лежит рядом с подушкой Питера. Ящик комода Питера наполовину открыт, и из него свисает одна из футболок Стайлза. Как давно он делит ящик с Питером?

Ладно, Питер прав.

— И чем раньше мы заставим твоего отца понять, что он тоже переехал, тем лучше.

— Что?

— Стайлз, на прошлой неделе он провёл в комнате для гостей три ночи.

— Только из-за исключительных обстоятельств, вроде тех, что Джерард Арджент пытался нас убить!

— Конечно. — Питер ухмыляется. — И каждый второй вечер, когда он задерживается настолько, что ему кажется пустой тратой времени возвращаться домой только для того, чтобы развернуться и приехать к завтраку.

Стайлз моргает.

— Дерьмо.

— Забывчивость — явно ваша семейная черта.

— Нормальные люди не ходят вокруг да около, тайком пытаясь втянуть тебя в свою семью, не сказав тебе ни слова!

Питер обнимает его и утыкается носом в шею.

— И теперь у нас есть ты, и ты застрял с нами.

— Обещаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Питер отстраняется и улыбается.

— Обещаю, Стайлз.

***

Жить с Хейлами легко. Отец навещает его достаточно часто, так что Стайлз едва успевает по нему скучать, и обычно приезжает либо на завтрак, либо на ужин, а иногда и на то, и на другое. Вот в чём особенность такой большой семьи, как Хейлы, думает Стайлз. Ещё один человек с лёгкостью становится частью толпы.

Стайлз начинает регулярно посещать школу. Трудно придумать причину, чтобы прогулять, когда он просыпается без боли или с несколькими приступами, с которыми Питер справляется в момент. И хотя Стайлзу, скорее всего, никогда не понравится школа, ему нравится тусоваться со Скоттом, Элли, Лидией и Дэнни, и ладно, хорошо, даже с Джексоном. И удивительно, как другие ученики всё меньше пялятся и шепчутся, стоит Джексону посмотреть на них так, что в его взгляде ясно читается: «Только попробуй, блять, рискни». Джексон по сути мудак. Стайлз просто рад, что он решил использовать свои силы во благо, а не во зло. Кроме того, очень забавно наблюдать чертовски недовольного Джексона, когда Скотт внезапно превращается в чемпиона по лакроссу. Буквально. Он помогает выиграть так много матчей, что тренер назначает его со-капитаном. Стайлз почти уверен, что во всех трёх округах можно услышать крик отчаяния Джексона.

***

Дни становятся короче, а ночи — холоднее. Стайлз любит закутываться в как можно большее количество одеял и обнимать Питера, чтобы согреться. Питер словно персональный обогреватель, и Стайлз привык просыпаться, облепив его всеми конечностями. И когда он в первый раз просыпается с утренним стояком…

В этом нет ничего удивительного. Он восемнадцатилетний парень, который проводит ночи, свернувшись калачиком рядом с мужчиной, у которого кубиков на животе больше, чем это необходимо. Вот только Стайлз так привык, что боль — это единственное, что может породить его тело, что когда это происходит, он замирает от шока, как будто ему снова двенадцать лет и, боже милостивый, что, чёрт возьми, происходит с его членом? По крайней мере на этот раз он не бежит с криками к отцу, потому что думает, что что-то сломалось. Этот разговор Стайлз не хочет вспоминать никогда.

Вместо этого он сворачивается клубочком, закрывает глаза и хочет, чтобы эрекция прошла. Затем вылезает из постели, отправляет Кирстен электронное письмо и тихо паникует, пока она не отвечает: «Ты, очевидно, заботишься о Питере, а он заботится о тебе. Не позволяй своему страху помешать тебе исследовать сексуальные отношения, фрикаделька».

Ещё она присылает кучу ссылок о построении здоровых отношений, о практике безопасного секса и, что более интересно, о рекомендациях к сексу при инвалидности.

Он ещё не готов. Пока нет, но он почти у цели.

***

Скотт начинает проводить больше времени с Хейлами. В конце концов ему выдают рубашку с логотипом Волчьего заповедника и бейджик персонала и позволяют выбрать какое-нибудь полезное занятие. Скотту нравится работать в билетной кассе. Он гораздо лучше ладит с клиентами, чем Кора. Они со Стайлзом часто тусуются за прилавком, перекладывая брошюры и карты, и делают домашнюю работу в перерывах между клиентами.

— Крис приглашает меня и мою маму в эти выходные на ужин, — говорит он Стайлзу после обеда. — Меня это должно удивлять?

— Ты больше должен быть удивлён, что тебе понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять, что вы с Эллисон встречаетесь.

— Чувак, она совершенно не в моей лиге! — радостно восклицает Скотт.

— Твоя мама уже знает о волках? — с любопытством спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет. — Плечи Скотта опускаются. — Я собирался сказать ей, но после последнего табеля с оценками подумал, что, может быть, не стоит сразу слишком много на неё вываливать?

Стайлз втайне рад, что у Скотта проблемы с учёбой. Его мама пригрозила, что заставит его остаться на второй год. Стайлз подозревает, что Скотт знает, как сильно он этого хочет, потому что так Стайлз не останется без всех своих друзей в следующем учебном году. Он подозревает, что Скотт намеренно прогуливает занятия, несмотря на отчаяние его мамы. Это удивительно, на самом деле, но не совсем удивительно. Парень получил пулю за Эллисон. Что такое остаться на второй год в школе по сравнению с этим?

— Странно, — говорит Скотт. — Как будто мистер Арджент сейчас работает над кучей всяких вещей, и я не могу понять, нравлюсь ему или нет. Иногда я не знаю, он хочет меня обнять или задушить.

— Это потому, что ты оборотень, или потому, что встречаешься с его дочкой?

Скотт становится ярко-красным.

— Эм, может, и то, и другое?

Стайлз смеётся.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что Эллисон — моя _пара_.

— Ты теперь пират? Или британец?

— Это волчьи дела, — говорит Скотт и машет брошюрой перед его лицом. — У нас есть пара. Типа она не просто девушка, которую я люблю. Волчья часть меня как будто заявляет на неё права или типа того. — Он корчит лицо. — Звучит жутковато.

— Немного.

— Как будто… — Скотт морщится. — Волк следует инстинктам, так? Он чувствует притяжение луны. Вот на что это похоже. Эллисон как притяжение луны. Она — это сила природы, и волк понимает это и просто следует за ней.

Стайлз сглатывает.

— У всех волков есть пара?

— Понятия не имею. — Выражение лица Скотта становится немного виноватым. — Эм, ты можешь _спросить_ его?

— Что? Кого? Что?

— Чувак, — вздыхает Скотт. — Питер. Можешь _спросить_ у него.

— Да, нет, эм. — Стайлз перекладывает брошюры. — Возможно.

Несколько минут спустя, когда Питер появляется в волчьем обличье, чтобы забрать его, Стайлз выбрасывает вопрос из головы. Он машет Скотту на прощание, идёт с Питером к дому и думает, что, может быть, ему даже не нужно спрашивать, потому что, может быть, как и с _я люблю тебя_ , Стайлз уже знает. Может быть, он тоже по-своему следовал за притяжением луны несколько недель.

***

Отцу Стайлза требуется около двух месяцев, чтобы понять, что он практически живёт с Хейлами. Стайлз думает, что это случается, когда он нужен в участке, а Пэрриш звонит на домашний телефон Хейлов, даже не потрудившись позвонить Джону.

— Ох, чёрт, — говорит отец, когда осознание захлёстывает его, и Стайлз смеётся так сильно, что становится больно.

***

В ночь перед полнолунием Стайлз перенапрягается. Он помогает Лоре и Ариель расширить один из вольеров в заповеднике: какой-то ветеринар из Орегона связался с ними по поводу двух волчат, которых привезли к нему после того, как их мать погибла в дорожной аварии, и, если они выживут, он хочет отправить их к Хейлам. Их нельзя просто выпустить к сформировавшейся стае, а нужно вводить медленно, в то же время отлучая от кормления из бутылочки, поэтому Ариель посчитала, что нужно сделать им собственный загон за основным ограждением, чтобы они могли видеть других волков и взаимодействовать с ними из-за безопасного забора. Стайлз помогает удерживать столбы на месте, пока Лора и Ариель собирают забор. Это не должно требовать таких уж больших усилий, но, когда они только на полпути, ему приходится остановиться.

— Стайлз? — встревоженно спрашивает Лора и помогает вернуться в дом, когда понимает, что он не может выпрямиться.

Питер набирает ему горячую ванну, затем опускается на колени рядом и забирает его боль, пока горячая вода расслабляет сведённые судорогой мышцы и ноющую спину.

— Тот факт, что тебе больше не больно, не значит, что ты не причиняешь себе вреда, — говорит ему Питер.

— Я понимаю. — Он хочет плакать, и это не имеет никакого отношения к боли. Он просто чувствует себя бесполезным. — Папа разозлится, потому что я не делаю упражнения.

Питер помогает ему вылезти из ванны, вытирает полотенцем и ведёт к кровати. Стайлз тянется за одеждой, но Питер рычит.

— Ложись. Я сделаю тебе массаж.

Стайлз привык к прикосновениям Питера, но в животе всё ещё сжимается. Потому что прикосновения — это одно, но прикосновения и изучение? Стайлз не уверен, что готов.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит Питер. — Просто отдыхай.

Да, потому что это так просто. Но он ложится на живот в полотенце, всё ещё обёрнутом вокруг бёдер, и слегка дрожит от холода.

Руки Питера на его плечах такие тёплые. Стайлз зажмуривается, когда руки Питера мягко скользят вниз по позвоночнику, задевая хирургические шрамы на пояснице. Ему кажется странным, что Питер совсем не стесняется прикасаться к ним. Затем он опускается ниже, впиваясь большими и указательными пальцами в бёдра Стайлза, а потом в икры. Стайлз слегка ёрзает, кровь приливает к члену, и дыхание перехватывает.

— Просто расслабься, — бормочет Питер, обходя узлы и завитки шрамов на коленях. Конечно, это не больно, но тело Стайлза напрягается в ожидании. Так раньше к нему прикасались только врачи и медсёстры, и эти ассоциации полны воспоминаний о боли.

Питер медленно снимает напряжение, и Стайлз тает.

Питер возвращается к плечам, его пальцы впиваются в мышцы, и Стайлз стонет, почти позорно. Питер прижимается поцелуем к затылку, и Стайлз изо всех сил старается не толкаться членом в кровать.

— Повернись ко мне, лапушка.

Стайлз замирает.

— Питер, я не…

— Что, по-твоему, я увижу? — тихо спрашивает Питер. — Твои шрамы? Твою эрекцию? Твои _глаза_?

Его глаза, да, и всё, что он пытается в них скрыть. В основном, каким чертовски уязвимым Питер заставляет его чувствовать себя, каким слабым и нуждающимся. Сердце колотится, Стайлз переворачивается.

Питер выдерживает его взгляд.

— Ты прекрасен, дорогой. От меня тебе нечего скрывать.

Он кладёт ладонь на сердце Стайлза, а затем начинает прослеживать шрамы на груди, на грудине, на бедре. Все места, которые Стайлз обычно прячет под слоями мешковатой одежды. Лоскутное одеяло, в которое его собрали хирурги после того, как он сломал столько костей, что все думали, что он вообще не сможет выжить. Выжить, или ходить, или однажды обнажить своё тело под взглядом того, кого любит. Страх быть отвергнутым всё ещё с ним, хотя Стайлз знает, что это иррационально.

Он закрывает глаза, когда взгляд Питера становится слишком пристальным, и концентрируется на дыхании, пока Питер ведёт руками по его телу, выискивая каждый шрам, чтобы нежно прикоснуться к нему, нарисовать карту кончиками пальцев, _изучить_.

Когда пальцы Питера скользят под край полотенца, у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Питер.

Стайлз кивает и не открывает глаз, пока Питер развязывает полотенце.

Питер проводит пальцами по толстому шраму чуть выше паха. Единственная любезность его раздробленного таза.

— Прекрасен, — тихо произносит он и обхватывает тёплыми пальцами член Стайлза.

Глаза Стайлза распахиваются, он едва не подпрыгивает на кровати, когда Питер склоняется над ним и вопросительно встречает его потрясённый взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Стайлз. — Да, Питер, пожалуйста.

Питер улыбается, облизывает губы и опускается.

Твою же _мать_.

Всё становится белым.

***

— Ну, это было неловко, — бормочет Стайлз, голый и расслабленный, сидя на коленях Питера.

— Что именно? — спрашивает Питер, дразня его поцелуями в подбородок.

Стайлз запускает пальцы в волосы Питера и оттягивает его голову назад, чтобы хмуро взглянуть на него.

— То, как я кончил через секунд пять?

— Ты слишком строг к себе, — ухмыляется Питер. — Прошло секунд десять.

Лицо Стайлза вспыхивает.

— Засранец.

Питер смеётся.

Стайлз подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к губам Питера. Проводит языком по его нижней губе и дрожит.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — с лёгкостью отвечает Питер.

Стайлз снова вздрагивает.

— Хм, значит, теперь мы сидим и ждём, что случится что-то плохое, верно? — Питер поднимает брови.

— Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов ужасов.

— Это точно.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Питер. — Ты любишь меня. Мы любим друг друга, и смотри, небо не падает. — Стайлз наклоняется для ещё одного быстрого поцелуя.

— Питер, ты моя пара? — Питер выдерживает его взгляд.

— Эта мысль тебя пугает?

— Нет, — говорит Стайлз. — Небо не падает.

— Хорошо. — Питер улыбается. — Тогда да, ты моя пара, а я твоя.

И даже если бы небо падало, Стайлз знает, Питер всё равно нашёл бы способ защитить его.


	21. Chapter 21

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, ребёнок, — говорит отец, когда они идут по тропе через лес. Питер в волчьем обличье бежит впереди них, рядом с ним — Кора. Рыжевато-коричневая волчица, быстрая и элегантная. Впереди Стайлз слышит детский смех.

Стайлз улыбается отцу.

— Когда мы уезжали из Лос-Анджелеса, я думал, что привезу тебя в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, — говорит отец. — Куда-нибудь, где мы оба могли бы перевести дух. Думал, что куплю дом, на этот раз с двором. — Он фыркает. — Может, даже куплю тебе собаку.

Стайлз смеётся, а Питер возмущённо взмахивает хвостом.

— Я никогда не представлял себе ничего подобного, — говорит отец, когда тропа заканчивается на берегу озера.

День солнечный, но воздух холодный. Оборотням на это наплевать. Дети визжат и плещутся в воде. И не только дети. Стайлз видит, как Джеймс выныривает из воды, рычит на Мэтти и тащит его, брыкающегося, под воду. Секундой позже он появляется снова, швыряя смеющегося Мэтти глубже в озеро.

— Господи, — говорит отец Стайлза. — Оборотни играют _грубо_.

Это редкий выходной для всей стаи. Лора провозилась с реестром заповедника, так что сегодня Хейлам там быть не нужно. Поэтому они взяли с собой еды для пикника — достаточно, чтобы накормить целую армию, — и отправились к озеру.

— Стайлз! — кричит Скотт с мелководья, где его, кажется, пытается утопить одна из близняшек. — Иди сюда!

— Ни за что, чувак! — кричит в ответ Стайлз. — Я отсюда вижу, что вода ледяная!

Питер сжимает челюсти вокруг запястья Стайлза и тянет немного дальше вдоль берега, где его ждёт гнездо из одеял и подушек. У всех остальных по одному одеялу, но сидеть на земле без какой-либо поддержки — это путь к катастрофе.

Стайлз опускается, щурясь от солнечного света, а Питер вытягивается вдоль его бока.

Стайлз быстро впитывает солнечное тепло, расстёгивает молнию на толстовке и снимает её.

Питер кладёт подбородок ему на живот, на мгновение прислонившись носом к тонкой ткани футболки с длинными рукавами.

Стайлз подкладывает под голову подушку, впивается пальцами в загривок Питера и дремлет, ослеплённый солнцем, под звуки смеха и плеска.

***

Ему немного снятся сны, думает он, в тот странный момент между бодрствованием и сном, когда мысли уплывают в какое-то место, где фантастическое может стать реальным, а сознание немного размывается. Он греется на солнце, слышит детский смех, отталкивает голову Питера, чтобы снять футболку, и бросает её поверх толстовки.

Так _приятно_ ощущать солнечный свет на коже.

Питер одобрительно облизывает кончики пальцев.

Стайлз снова дремлет.

***

В кино секс получается органичным. Зрительный контакт, поцелуй, а затем музыка нарастает, в то время как красивые люди сжимают простыни и задыхаются, и камера отъезжает. Даже в порно — а Стайлз смотрел много порно — нет неловкого момента между желанием и действием. Нет необходимости стягивать штаны, и они не путаются вокруг лодыжек, и не нужно просить партнёра снять их совсем, потому что ты не можешь наклониться и сделать это самостоятельно. Стайлз никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя менее сексуальным, менее _желанным_ , чем когда он сидит на краю кровати, а Питер стоит перед ним на коленях, чтобы распутать его брюки и нижнее бельё.

Стайлз хочет, чтобы это закончилось, что не лучший подход к делу, но это не прелюдия. Это, блядь, проживание с уходом, и он это ненавидит.

Они с Питером говорили об этом. Чёрт, они с _отцом_ говорили об этом. Отец даже заставил его наконец собраться с мыслями, сходить к физиотерапевту из Бикон-Хиллз, которого им порекомендовали ещё в Лос-Анджелесе, и сидел на первой консультации, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз упомянул о намерении начать сексуальную жизнь.

— То, что он может забрать твою боль, ещё не значит, что ты не можешь получить травму, — напомнил ему отец по дороге в больницу. — Так что да, ребёнок, если ты не спросишь, какие позы тебе подойдут, то я, чёрт возьми, спрошу сам.

И он, чёрт возьми, это сделал.

Глупо тратить всё это смущение впустую, правда?

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и стаскивает футболку.

Питер встаёт, и Стайлзу требуется мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что ему не нужно отводить глаза. Ему можно смотреть, как Питер раздевается. У него отвисает челюсть, когда Питер стягивает рубашку и его пресс буквально пульсирует. Когда Питер расстёгивает ширинку своих джинсов, Стайлз не знает, на что смотрит больше: на сильные, крепкие руки Питера и то, как двигаются сухожилия, или на то, что предстаёт перед глазами, когда он снимает джинсы.

Срань господня, это прекрасный член. Большой, необрезанный и чертовски пугающий даже наполовину вставший. Стайлзу всегда нравились парни с большими членами в порно. Оказывается, идея и вполовину не такая захватывающая, когда один из них оказывается перед ним и Стайлз должен как-то засунуть эту штуку в себя.

— Просто расслабься, — говорит Питер. — Ничего не будет, если ты не захочешь.

Стайлз это _знает_. Он доверяет Питеру. Просто желание не превращается автоматически в мужество.

Он делает глубокий вдох и, закрыв глаза, ложится на спину, ногами всё ещё касаясь пола.

Они говорили об этом. О том, что сделает Питер. И всё же, когда Стайлз слышит, как Питер открывает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, а потом слышит щелчок открываемой смазки, он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Ш-ш-ш, — говорит Питер, кладя руки на колени Стайлза и опускаясь между ними. — Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, Стайлз.

— Я знаю, — шепчет он на выдохе.

Питер раздвигает его колени.

Первое прикосновение смазки к отверстию _холодное_. И неловкое, и Питер что, _смотрит_ на него там? Стайлз морщится, а затем быстро берёт себя в руки на случай, если Питер смотрит на его лицо, и пытается вспомнить, как дышать. Питер осторожно вводит палец, и это не больно, но и не приятно. Просто странно, скользко и мерзко.

Блять. Стайлз хочет, чтобы был какой-то способ вылезти из собственной головы прямо сейчас. Может, он всё-таки не готов, потому что это не…

И тут Питер сгибает палец и касается простаты.

Стайлз загорается, его глаза вспыхивают, а член возвращается к жизни, и миллионы крошечных пузырьков удовольствия поднимаются из глубины тела.

— Ох, вот так, — самодовольно говорит Питер, и Стайлзу даже не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он гордо ухмыляется.

Стайлзу нужно не забыть позже назвать его мудаком, когда он не будет занят, пытаясь понять, как насадиться на палец. А потом на пальцы, потому что Питер добавляет ещё один. Растянутый вход жжёт, но только на долю секунды, и Стайлз не уверен, Питер забрал лёгкое жжение или просто его тело привыкло.

Стайлз стонет, глаза снова закрываются, когда его пронзает удовольствие. Он тянется, чтобы обхватить свой член, и сжимает пальцы. Дразнит себя, потому что не хочет кончить так рано. Только когда член Питера окажется внутри. Теперь он в этом уверен.

Питер добавляет ещё смазки и продолжает толкаться пальцами внутрь, растягивать и готовить его. Стайлз не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем Питер добавляет третий палец. На этот раз жжение не такое острое. Он приподнимает бёдра, желая большего.

Он чувствует себя свободным. Он хочет этого.

— Я готов, — говорит он, открывая глаза. — Готов.

Питер улыбается и медленно вынимает пальцы. Помогает Стайлзу сесть и забирается на кровать. Складывает подушки за спиной и откидывается на изголовье кровати. Стайлз устраивается на бёдрах Питера, упираясь коленями в матрас.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Питер.

Стайлз краснеет и кивает.

— Хочешь подготовить меня, лапушка? — Питер вкладывает тюбик смазки в дрожащие пальцы.

Окей. Ладно. Он может это сделать. Стайлз прикусывает губу и выдавливает смазку на пальцы. Затем, всё ещё дрожа, опускает руку между ними и обхватывает пальцами член Питера. Питер резко втягивает воздух, и его глаза прикрываются от удовольствия. Стайлз, осмелев, крепче сжимает руку Питера и проводит по его члену.

— Блять, — тянет Питер и стонет. Он обхватывает лицо Стайлза и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. — Мы можем закончить вот так или можем продолжить.

— Я хочу больше, — шепчет Стайлз.

Питер ухмыляется и прикусывает его нижнюю губу.

— Тогда подготовь меня.

Стайлз добавляет ещё немного смазки на пальцы и накрывает член Питера. Он понятия не имеет, достаточно смазки или слишком много, но Питер накрывает своей рукой его ладонь, чтобы остановить.

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

Стайлз чувствует себя гимнастом, который впервые в жизни пытается выполнить какое-то мудрёное упражнение и почти ожидает, что оно закончится раздробленными костями и кровью. Он кивает и поднимается на колени. Подаётся вперёд, пока руки Питера на бёдрах направляют его. А затем Питер раскрывает его задницу и тянет вниз, и большая горячая головка его члена толкается внутрь.

— Срань господня, — стонет Стайлз, откидываясь назад, и Питер медленно наполняет его. Он чувствует давление, но боли нет, и он оборачивается, насколько может, и видит чёрные завитки, поднимающиеся по венам на руках Питера.

— Ты такой тугой, — шипит Питер и снова целует его.

Хорошо.

Так чертовски хорошо.

Удовольствие внутри скручивается всё туже и туже, пока он медленно раскачивается на члене Питера. Руки Питера под его задницей принимают большую часть его веса и помогают ему расслабиться в нежном ритме, который не навредит сейчас и не принесёт агонии позже. Сила оборотня — единственное, о чём он не мог рассказать физиотерапевту. Питер не вбивается в него. Он позволяет Стайлзу задавать темп.

Стайлз обнимает Питера за плечи и впивается пальцами, когда ему кажется, что он вот-вот расползётся по швам. Член пульсирует, яйца напряжены, и он на грани оргазма.

— Такой красивый, — говорит ему Питер, и его глаза сверкают золотом. — Ты такой красивый, лапушка.

Стайлз снова опускается на него, глубже, сильнее, и дрожит. В глазах щиплет, но не боль или страдание переполняют его. Он подаётся вперёд, чтобы почувствовать необходимое ему трение на члене, когда их тела плотно прижимаются, и Питер целует его.

— Я близко, — шепчет Стайлз. — Боже, Питер, так близко.

— Давай, дорогой, — говорит Питер. — Возьми всё, что тебе нужно.

Стайлз кончает, задыхаясь и содрогаясь, всё его тело светится от удовольствия. Он сжимает Питера в объятиях и падает вперёд, едва замечая, что Питер тоже кончает, и, возможно, всё прекрасно.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Питер, целуя его в лицо. — Моя прекрасная пара.

Стайлз, затаив дыхание, повторяет эти слова, его дрожащие пальцы мягко касаются шрамов на лице Питера.

***

Проходят месяцы.

Месяцы, прежде чем Стайлз набирается смелости задать вопрос, который горел в нём с той ночи в старом санатории. Он знает, что Питер может рассказать. Как и остальные Хейлы. Стайлз много чего спрашивает об оборотнях: на что они способны, как происходит превращение, каково это, но он ни разу не задавал _тот_ самый вопрос. Он думает, что боится. Боится, что, возможно, спрашивает не по той причине. Боится, что он не имеет права спрашивать. Боится, что Талия откажется.

И боится, что она скажет «да».

Полотенце, что он повесил на зеркало в ванной, которую делит с Питером, однажды скользит вниз, но Стайлз его не возвращает на место.

Он смотрит на своё тело в отражении — худое, бледное, покрытое шрамами. Он встречает собственный взгляд. Поднимает пальцы, чтобы коснуться шрамов на лице, и внезапно понимает, что уродство означает не то, что он думал. Он не обязан видеть в зеркале жертву. Не тогда, когда он может увидеть выжившего. Возможно, это менее драматичное осознание, чем вся эта история с оборотнями, но оно так же фундаментально меняет его мировоззрение. Он поднимает подбородок и внимательно себя оглядывает. Ждёт, когда в решимости появятся трещины, которые отразят шрамы на его лице.

Ничего не происходит.

Он одевается и спускается вниз. Слышит, как где-то в доме играют дети. Слышит, как смеётся Кора. Слышит, как Дерек что-то тихо ей говорит. Слышит, как на кухне напевает Лора. Слышит, как отец разговаривает с Питером, и Стайлз тянется к их голосам, как цветок к солнцу, а потом направляется в библиотеку.

Он тихо стучится и открывает дверь.

Джеймс и Талия сидят на удобном старом диване, небрежно переплетя пальцы, и читают.

— Можно с тобой поговорить? — спрашивает Стайлз, и его сердце учащённо бьётся.

Джеймс встаёт и, прежде чем уйти, мягко сжимает плечо Стайлза.

Талия улыбается и указывает на место рядом с собой.

Стайлз садится и мгновение вертит пальцами на коленях. Он смотрит себе под ноги, на выцветший турецкий ковёр, и требуется всё мужество, чтобы поднять взгляд и посмотреть в глаза Талии.

— Стайлз, — тихо говорит она. — Просто спроси меня.

Он краснеет, потому что она, конечно, знает.

— Я просто… — Он сглатывает. — Я просто хотел узнать, что случится, если ты меня укусишь. Я имею в виду, если бы ты это сделала, если я попрошу тебя. Я знаю, что не умираю, и знаю, что я не настоящая семья, но…

— Конечно, ты семья, — говорит она. — Ты — стая, Стайлз. Я думаю, ты был стаей с тех пор, как Питер нашёл тебя в лесу и привёл домой.

Стайлз снова краснеет, и его охватывает тепло.

— Но я не знаю, могу ли об этом просить.

— Стайлз. — Талия берёт его за руки. — Укус не бывает без риска. Ты молод и здоров. — Она поднимает руку, чтобы предотвратить любые возражения, которые он может высказать по этому поводу. — Здоровее, чем Скотт, когда я его укусила. Так что нет причин думать, что твоё тело отвергнет укус.

Сердце Стайлза громко стучит.

— Стайлз, ты знаешь, что происходит, когда мы оборачиваемся? — Выражение её лица становится серьёзным. — Каждая кость в нашем теле ломается и изменяется. Думаю, это чрезвычайно осложнит твоё первое обращение.

Стайлза тошнит от мысли, как его кости ломаются. Он думает обо всех спицах, болтах и кусках металла, скрепляющих его кости. Им нужно будет куда-то деться, верно?

Он кивает.

— Но после этого…

— После этого ты станешь сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Стайлз кивает.

— Поговори с отцом, — говорит ему Талия. — Поговори с Питером. Реши, хочешь ли этого. И помни: каким бы ни было твоё решение, ты всегда семья. Ты всегда стая.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз. — Спасибо, альфа.

Этой ночью, свернувшись калачиком возле Питера, он видит сон, в котором он достаточно сильный, чтобы бежать со своей стаей под полной луной.


	22. Chapter 22

Боль мучительна. Она прожигает кровь кислотой, и Стайлз в последний опаляющий момент ясности думает: «Не надо было этого делать».

***

— Звучит рискованно, ребёнок, — говорит отец, когда Стайлз сообщает ему о своём решении. В его глазах тревога, но не осуждение.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Стайлз, сидя на кровати отца и глядя на фотографию матери на тумбочке. Их семейный портрет — тот, что Стайлз повесил в коридоре дома в Бикон-Хиллз, — сейчас висит на стене гостиной внизу, трое улыбающихся Стилински в окружении Хейлов. Стайлз знает, что маме они бы понравились. — Это большой риск, но для меня это шанс быть _сильным_ , пап. Жить без хронической боли.

— Питер может…

— Я знаю, что Питер может забирать мою боль, — говорит Стайлз. — Дело не только в этом. Знаешь, как внимательно я должен держаться? Всё время? Знаешь, сколько времени мне нужно, чтобы подняться и спуститься по лестнице, потому что я не могу доверить своему телу двигаться так, как мне нужно? Я не могу прокатить Бу на спине. Я не могу играть в лакросс со Скоттом. Бывают дни, когда я даже не могу надеть грёбаный рюкзак, потому что у меня прихватило плечи и не поднимаются руки.

Отец садится рядом и обнимает его.

— Помнишь, что сказали врачи? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Речь о том, чтобы научиться управлять своими ожиданиями и жить с ограничениями. На это ушло некоторое время, пап, но думаю, что именно этим я и занимаюсь.

Отец обнимает его крепче.

— Да, и я так горжусь тобой.

— Да, но теперь у меня другие ограничения, — говорит Стайлз. — Мои ожидания не оправдались. Если есть шанс, что я снова буду здоров, разве я не должен попробовать? Или я прошу слишком многого? Что, если, желая этого, я искушаю судьбу?

— Я не могу указывать тебе, что делать, — фыркает отец. — Видит бог, я мог бы попытаться, но это ничего не изменит. Ненавижу рисковать. Я ненавижу мысль потерять тебя, ребёнок. Но на твоём месте? — Он на мгновение закрывает глаза. Когда он снова их открывает, они блестят от слёз. — Ребёнок, на твоём месте я бы тоже ухватился за этот шанс.

***

— Ты справишься, Стилински, — говорит Кора и легонько толкает его в плечо.

Дерек кивает и ерошит его волосы.

***

Алан Дитон — эмиссар стаи Хейлов, а ещё местный ветеринар. Стайлз изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, но близок к этому. Но, как только Дитон рассказывает, как именно всё будет происходить, если он решится на укус, смех — последнее, о чём он может думать.

***

— Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, — говорит Питер и бросает карту в стопку.

— Я знаю, — твёрдо отвечает Стайлз. Он натягивает одеяло на плечи и бросает свою карту в стопку. — Но ещё мне нужно знать, что ты поддержишь меня, попрошу я укус или нет.

— Несправедливо, — говорит Питер.

Стайлз поднимает брови.

— Я поддержу тебя, что бы ты ни решил, — говорит ему Питер. — Если бы ты захотел бросить всё и жить в юрте в Монголии, я бы оседлал яка в мгновение ока. — Он улыбается. — Если ты ищешь беспристрастное мнение о том, что тебе делать, то ты обратился не по адресу. Но если тебе нужна моя поддержка, то да, всегда и во всём.

Стайлз кивает и кладёт карты на стол. Честно говоря, он даже не помнит, в какую игру они играют.

— Скажи мне, почему я _не должен_ этого делать.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь почему.

Укус, сказала ему Талия, в редких случаях может оказаться смертельным.

— А теперь скажи, почему я должен.

Питер тянется и накрывает ладонью его щёку. Наклоняет голову для поцелуя.

— Потому что, лапушка, из тебя получится великолепный волк.

***

В подвале лежит матрас. Он накрыт толстым удобным одеялом.

— Всё в порядке, Стайлз, — говорит ему Лора. — Мы с мамой будем с тобой всё время, хорошо?

— Хорошо. — В горле сухо, когда он глотает.

Талия обхватывает его лицо своими тёплыми руками и выдерживает его взгляд.

— Никто не станет думать о тебе хуже, если ты захочешь вернуться наверх.

— Нет. Я хочу. — Стайлз снова сглатывает и смотрит туда, где его ждёт Дитон. Перед ним лежит папка с рентгеновскими снимками Стайлза и список того, какие именно части титана, стали и пластика — спицы, болты и имплантаты — нужно извлечь.

Стайлз стягивает рубашку, джинсы и нижнее бельё.

В подвале холодно.

Лора садится рядом с ним на матрас и берёт его холодные руки в свои.

— Помнишь, как Питер нашёл тебя в тот день? — спрашивает она. — И привёл к нам?

Он кивает.

— Он будет ждать тебя, Стайлз. Не забывай об этом.

***

Всё _горит_. Его кости выкручивает и ломает, и Стайлз кричит. В глазах расплывается, а когда он снова может видеть, мир становится красным, Лора и Талия удерживают его, а Дитон вонзает скальпель ему в бедро. Всё воняет кровью. Стайлз кричит снова, когда кожа расходится и Дитон ковыряется пальцами, пытаясь достать два титановых болта, которые удерживали его бедро на месте.

Он падает на матрас, плачет, стенает и пытается вырваться.

 _Два_ , подсказывает ему мозг.

 _Два_.

 _Осталось ещё семнадцать_.

***

Он думает, что умрёт. Он недостаточно силён для этого. Дитон предупреждал его. Он сказал, что первое обращение занимает не больше минуты, но обращение Стайлза займёт гораздо больше времени. Волк будет бороться, чтобы вырваться на волю, но тело не сможет этого сделать, пока не выйдет всё железо. Дитон работает так быстро, как только может, но Стайлз не уверен, что сможет продержаться достаточно долго.

Он не хочет умирать в подвале Хейлов.

Он сжимает пальцами запястье Лоры и моргает, когда когти — _его_ когти — впиваются в её кожу.

— Передай папе, что мне очень жаль.

— Стайлз. — Талия склоняется ближе. — Не _смей_ уходить сейчас.

Волк внутри него карабкается, чтобы подчиниться альфе.

Мальчик внутри него не может держаться.

***

Первое, что он слышит, — это биение сердца.

Бух- _бух_. Бух- _бух_. Бух- _бух_.

Всё кажется ярче, громче. Всё пахнет намного сильнее.

Кровь. Пот. Соль. Спёртый воздух. Лора. Талия.

Стайлз моргает, глядя в потолок, и дёргается, когда Лора вытирает ему лицо влажной салфеткой.

— Я живой.

— Хорошая работа, — говорит она с улыбкой.

Стайлз проводит пальцами по груди, животу и бёдрам. Он чувствует старые хирургические шрамы, но новых нет. Ничего там, где Дитон резал его, чтобы вытащить спицы и болты.

— Я исцелился, — говорит он. — Лора, я _исцелился_.

— Да, — отвечает она, и её улыбка становится ослепительной

***

Стайлз поднимается по ступенькам из подвала, по привычке проводя пальцами по стене. Он не упадёт. Он ещё не знаком с этим телом, но доверяет ему больше, чем тому, которое держалось на швах и молитвах.

Уже поздно, думает он. Трудно сказать, потому что Стайлз никогда не видел такого света. Кажется, должно быть темнее, чем есть на самом деле. Его глаза, понимает он. Охуеть. Он может видеть в темноте. Это его нормальные глаза или волчьи? Они будут жёлтые, как у Питера?

Стайлз чувствует, как его тянет к Питеру. Он может слышать биение его сердца, которое перекрывает сердцебиение всех остальных в доме. Они исчезают в фоновом шуме, когда он концентрируется — везение, или он сходит с ума? — но он всё ещё слышит единственное биение сердца. Оно бьётся в том же ритме, что и сердце Стайлза.

Стайлз помнит, что Скотт сказал об Эллисон. О притяжении луны.

Теперь он это понимает.

Но сначала…

Отец спит в кресле в гостиной, потому что, конечно, он никогда не ложится в кровать. Не тогда, когда волнуется. Сколько ночей Стайлз просыпался и видел, как он спит рядом с кроватью в больнице, когда Стайлзу уже не угрожала опасность? Потому что отец должен был быть там.

Стайлз опускается перед ним на пол и кладёт руку ему на колено.

— Папа? — Отец начинает просыпаться.

— _Стайлз_?

Стайлз слышит, как скрипят колени отца, когда тот опускается рядом. Слышит, как колотится его сердце. Царапающуюся о щёку Стайлза щетину, когда отец обнимает его, громкую, как скомканный целлофан.

— Господи Иисусе! Стайлз.

— Я в порядке, пап. — Он смеётся, потому что сам не может в это поверить. — Я в порядке.

— Ты в порядке, — повторяет отец снова и снова, и Стайлз не знает, кого из них он пытается успокоить.

***

Стайлз открывает дверь комнаты, которую делит с Питером. Он видит путь до кровати и недовольно ворчит, потому что одеяло под лунным светом выглядит нетронутым.

— Питер? — зовёт он и идёт в спальню.

Он _чувствует_ Питера ещё до того, как видит его. Может быть, даже до того, как успевает почуять? Всё в новинку, и Стайлз до сих пор не понимает, как справиться с сенсорной перегрузкой новых способностей. Всё на грани того, чтобы стать _чересчур_ , и Стайлз понимает, что впивается когтями в ладони. Его _когти_. Он шипит от боли и вытаскивает когти. Запах медной крови ошеломляет, но к тому времени, как Стайлз начинает паниковать, кожа на ладонях уже срастается. А потом он чувствует горячее дыхание на затылке и слышит бух- _бух_ сердца, которое в точности совпадает с его собственным биением.

Стайлз поворачивается, в груди урчит.

Глаза Питера вспыхивают золотом, и Стайлз чувствует, как вся Вселенная внезапно подпрыгивает, останавливается, а затем мягко встаёт на место. Всё кажется таким правильным и таким надёжным. Это его Питер. Его пара. Его якорь. Внутренний волк тянется к нему.

Питер прижимает его к себе, и от него так хорошо пахнет. Стайлз утыкается носом в шею Питера, принюхивается и высовывает язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус его запах: мускус, соль, тепло, свежий хлопок и _дом_.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стайлз? — спрашивает Питер, целуя его в макушку.

— Сильным, — мурлычет Стайлз, цепляясь когтями за рубашку Питера. — _Живым_.

Питер отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Его глаза сверкают золотом, и он улыбается.

— Лапушка, мне _так_ много нужно тебе показать.

***

У Стайлза остались шрамы.

Вот и всё.

А остальное…

Остальное исчезло, как пыль на ветру. Несколько пропущенных визитов к физиотерапевту, и в конце концов Стайлз забирает документы. Страховая компания уж точно не будет суетиться из-за того, что больше не нужно оплачивать посещения специалистов. Стайлз несколько раз пишет Кирстен, чтобы она знала, что у него всё хорошо, и если он когда-нибудь примет её приглашение _встретиться в Лос-Анджелесе и наверстать упущенное, фрикаделька_ , то ему нужно будет вспомнить, как он выглядел и как двигался, когда ему было больно.

У него всё ещё есть шрамы, но они ничего не значат.

У него есть отец, стая и Скотти. У него есть _Питер_.

У него вся жизнь впереди, и она ярче луны, и Питер учит его бегать, как волк.


End file.
